OBSECION & AMOR
by princessttarsandy
Summary: Que pasa cuando tu mejor amiga, ya no es simplemente tu amiga, cuando dices que la amas, y la persona que esta asu lado noe res presisamente tù. que es mas fuerte el amor o la obsecion. vamos a descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

OBSECION.

Camino entre casas de cartón,  
>entre gentes sin alma.<br>Dentro de mí resuena la música del mar,  
>el viento de la estepa,<br>el rumor de árboles azotados.

Sólo tu nombre quiero decir alto,  
>decirlo muchas veces,<br>escucharlo volar como un pájaro ciego  
>rasgando las paredes;<br>repetirlo  
>como un rezo de salvación,<br>como un canto de amor,  
>cuando la soledad<br>con su voraz marea me derriba  
>y se quiebra la máscara<br>deshecha por mi llanto.

Autora Eliana Navarro

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de ****Candy © Misuki & Iragashi.**

**Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Todo lo que aquí aparece, es de mi propia invención.**

Neil Legan, era un joven compulsivo, pero también obsesivo, jamás se había adaptado a su nueva vida, a pesar de que ya tenia diez años sin tener dinero, de ser el joven, que todo le hacían y le daban, ahora trabajaba como cualquier chico, a pesar de ser algo egocéntrico, y engreído, su única amiga, la única persona que le brindo su mas amistad, ya no estaba, se iba con otro, dentro de unas horas partía, para irse de su lado, él un vil ladrón, que llega en las noches para llevarse, su vida, su aire, en verdad esto no le podía pasar a él.

Neil, Legan poseía una galanura cautivadora, el podía tener a cualquier mujer que el deseara, con el simple hecho, de pedirlo, en su cama desfilaron un centenar de mujeres, su cuerpo atlético, su mirada sensual, color avellana, hipnotizaba a cualquier muchacha, su sonrisa, era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, pero obviamente no siempre se tiene lo que se desea.

Para Neil lo que mas deseaba era a Candy, ella era su pasión, si musa, pero para ella solamente fue su amigo, de la infancia jamás fue suficiente para ella, el siempre estuvo a su lado, esperando como la sobra, el no caminaba si ella no lo hacia, toda su vida,

Como diablos Candy, que como yo te amo, nadie te va a mar

Como yo te deseo, nadie te va a desear

Que yo sin ti no vivo.

Diablos Candy, que tengo que hacer, ese tipo no es nadie, el no te puede ofrecer lo que yo.

Yo te amo, Candy, te necesito.

Esas eran las palabras del joven, Tanto era su pasión, su amor, ¿será amor?, o será locura, obsesión, como diferenciar.

Se dice que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿será?, como saber si realmente amas, o no.

Por dios, Candy tu me amas, recuerda cuando hicimos el amor, aquí en estas c cuatro paredes, Candy, eres mía, solamente mía,

Nunca serás de nadie más.

Era lo único que repetía mientras se dirigía al apartamento de ella.

Sera amor, se valdrá todo en nombre del amor, puedes tomar lo que es tuyo, excusándote a base de eso, o es solamente la mente torcida de alguien, que se dejo controlar por el deseo, y transforma todo a su antojo y conveniencia.

¿Que será, Amor o Obsesión? ¿ Cuál es la diferencia?, puedes hacer daño si amas, ¿cuando el amor se convierte en necesidad?, cuando el amor se hace enfermizo.

Como inicia, cuando el amor se convierte en obsesión.

CAPITULO 1

EL INTRUSO.

Candice White, estaba en el semestre de Psicología, por su característica personalidad y belleza, tiene muchos pretendientes, pero para ella en verdad son demasiados aburridos, a pesar de que en ocasiones le han interesado jamás han pasado de la segunda cita, eso es culpa de su tío se repite, si no es por que se le hacen muy aburridos, o le temen al gran señor Albert Andley, no cualquiera se enfrenta, ni se atreve a salir con la sobrina del famoso ex boxeador, aunque el lo hacia por una buena causa, no por nada se retiro invicto, después de cinco años de carrera.

La chica, tenia una hermosa cabellera, rubia hasta la cintura, nariz respingada llena de pecas, por la larga exposición al sol, piel blanca, y una cintura muy delgada, de finas facciones , a diferencia de todas sus compañeras de clases, ella era una chica muy sencilla, amable, a pesar de ser de las niñas mas ricas del colegio, era humilde y sencilla, tal vez por eso tenia muchos pretendientes.

Para Candy Historia era de lo mas aburrido para ella, y definitivamente la detestaba, y muchas veces decía que el profesor la detestaba, y como no, si siempre acaba dormida en la clase.

Candy, Candy-le hablaba un joven de cabellos castaño

Que quieres, levántate antes de que te cachen

Hay, mamá un ratito mas-se escucho por todo el salón

Señorita Andley- fue el grito del profesor, desde el otro lado del salón

Dígame profesor- añadió inmediatamente.

Por lo visto, le es muy aburrida mi clase, ¿ Verdad?- dijo en tono molesto alzando la voz

Lo siento, profesor-dijo la rubia ruborizada, ante tal hecho.

Algunos de sus compañeros, cuchicheaban, sobre el comportamiento con la chica, por que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Bueno, si no le interesa mi clase puede esperar afuera

No, lo siento no va a volver a suceder

Le dije que afuera y para la próxima la expulso de mi clase, con razón las calificaciones me sorprende.

Pero… pero…

Pero, nada dije AFUERA !

Esta bien, esta ya me voy,-tomo sus cosas,

Y por favor, antes de que termine sus clases pase, por una asignación extra-Candy solamente frunció el ceño.

A Candy definitivamente no le pareció, Historia era lo mas aburrido para ella, y todavía después de estar en clases tener que ver historia, era solamente aburrido.

Candy, camino por el campus, al final todavía le faltaba una hora para su siguiente materia, así que fue a buscar un buen árbol, donde descansar, mientras pasaban las horas.

Por lo visto otra vez te sacaron verdad-

Neil, si, el Tortuguin me saco, que se piensa ese, yo no tengo la culpa de que ese tipo haga la clase, ash!

Jajaja, la verdad es que tu no tienes remedio, si es muy interesante la Historia

Si, como no, eso es para viejitos, que flojera

Candy, en verdad es divertido, además aunque no te guste tienes que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo, si sigues así vas a tener que repetir esa materia.

Repetir, hay no que Horror, hizo una cara chistosa, lo que provoco la risa de su acompañante-Mejor dime, que haces aquí.

El solamente se limito levantar los brazos

Bueno en realidad, también me sacaron, se me olvido comprar unos libros, es todo…

Oh!, Neil, me hubieses dicho..

No, te preocupes después me recupero.

Esta bien, pero ya sabes Neil, que puedes contar conmigo cuando gustes.

Si, muchas gracias, bueno como ni yo ni tu tenemos nada que hacer por un buen rato, que te parece si vamos a la cafetería del centro.

MM.. en una hora entro a clases, y tu ya saliste,

si esa era mi ultima matera, anda Candy vamos no nos tardamos.

Esta muy bien.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigían a la cafetería, para Candy, Neil era su mejor amigo y sobre todo el mas querido, aunque muchos no lo comprendían, ella si, lo quería igual que un hermano, desde que se conocieron hace ya seis años han sido los mejores amigos, del mundo, ella conoce todos sus secretos, y sus amoríos.

Y bueno Neil, que paso con Alejandra

Nada

Como nada, que ya no andan

No, en verdad es igual de hueca que todas las demás niñas del colegio

U y, que mal amigo, yo pensé que ella si era la buena, con eso que para donde sea andaban.

Si, por eso mismo era demasiado empalagosa.

Oh

Y tu mejor dime que paso con Andréu

Me enfado, es todo, como siempre ni a la segunda cita.

Que mal, Candy se veía tan buen muchacho,

Si, pero resulta que en cuanto vio a mi tío, se sintió enfermo, creo que es mi karma

Jajaja, Candy no me digas que crees en esas tonterías,

El lugar era muy sencillo, y era muy acostumbrado para ellos, nunca iban a esa hora, por lo regular pasaban siempre mas tarde, lo bello de ese lugar es que tenían las mesas afuera, dando una vista a un hermoso jardincito, era un lugar colonial, los pocos que a un existían, y se veía en verdad muy acogedor, ellos eran clientes asiduos.

Hola, Bryan-saludo Neil a su llegado

Neil, Candy, enseguida los atienden

Esta bien, no te preocupes.

Candy y Neil, hablaban de cosas superficiales, y sobre la escuela.

Aun no logro entender, como eres tan buena en todas las materias me nos en Historia

Gua- hizo haciendo una seña de asco-que fastidio de materia, la odio, la materia aburría, y aburrido el profesor

Pues que quieres Candy a un Brad Pitt

Jajaja.. eso seria bueno, al menos me delito

Vaya tu no tienes remedio

Buenas tardes, que van a ordenar-fue la voz fría del joven que los atendió.

Que deseas Candy

Mm.. no se, mejor pide tu.

Bueno a mi me trae un sándwich, de queso panela, y un refresco por favor.

El chico solamente se dedico a anotar, sin levantar para nada la mirada.

Bueno, yo también un Sándwich, y dos rebanadas de pastel , un refresco, ah y si tiene fresas con crema batida

El joven se imaginaba a una mujer muy obesa no pudo evitar aparatar los ojos de su libreta para ver a la joven, y se sorprendió, de ver lo esbelta y bonita que era, por unos minutos ambos se quedaron mirando, directamente en los ojos. El simplemente no parpadeaba, solamente la observaba.

Neil, sintió por primera vez en su vida que algo en su interior cambiaba, algo dentro de èl ya no era lo mismo, quien era este intruso que quiere mover su mundo.

Ejem, nos puede traer la orden-Neil interrumpió el momento.

Ah, este si, enseguida-dijo el joven turbado

Candy no emitía ni una sola palabra solamente observaba el camino por donde se fue.

Oye estas bien- pregunto en joven algo rellenito

Este si bueno en realidad no

Que te sucede amigo.

Nada Brayan solamente he visto una diosa.

Candy,

Con que se llama Candy.

Tierra llamando a Candy, Tierra llamando a Candy

Eh…

Vaya hasta queme haces caso

Ah, lo siento Neil-dijo ella sonrojándose.

Todo la tarde se la paso pensando, en ese par de ojos esmeralda, que vio ese día en su trabajo, en realidad era hermosa, y esos ojos esmeraldas lo tenían todo loco, fuera de si, en definitiva no era él, mismo incluso hoy soportaría a la tipa con la que iba hacer el trabajo de Historia, lo haría con gusto con tal de volver a ver esos ojos color esmeralda.

Candy estaba de lo mas aburrida escuchando las llamadas de atención del profesor, pero en realidad no le prestaba la mas mínima atención, su mente estaba concentrada en ese dia en al cafetería, definitivamente ese muchacho era sumamente atractivo, se imaginaba con èl, en el cine, en el teatro, a fuera de su casa, pero con esto ultimo se imagino a su tio, haciendo de juez y judicial, como con todos, iba a terminar corriendo, como todos los demás. No pudo hacer una mueca ante esa visión.

Me esta escuchando señorita White

Eh, este si..

entonces haber repítame lo que le dije

Es.. te..este..

Vaya con usted es imposible de verdad, aun no entiendo por que el director la estima demasiado, y como en sus demás materias tiene 10 limpiecito.

Por que los demás no me duermen, Tortuguin -pensó para si misma

Bueno en fin, veo que no tiene remedio, por esta ocasión, y quiero que lo entienda no suelo hacer esto, con nadie, me ENTIENDE!-grito prácticamente lo ultimo.

Si, pero por favor no grite, que soy un ser humano.

Lo, siento, peor es la única ocasión para que se ponga al corriente con la materia, le voy aceptar un trabajo extra esto lo va a tener que hacer en equipo señorita White.

En equipo, y con quien

Ya lo vera es uno de mis mejores estudiantes. Y no acepto, tardanzas ni excusas, si no lo presente reconsidérese reprobada.-en ese instante un joven alto de cabello negro, piel blanca y hombros anchos entro al salón.

Se puede

Adelante Terrance

Dígame sobre que se trata ese trabajo, profesor.

Candy ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo, y hacia muecas, con la boca como si lo estuviese remedando.

Señorita White le presento a su compañero de equipo Terrance Granchester.

Candy no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores al rostro al identificar a la persona, además de que había sido sorprendida haciendo las muecas, el también se le quedo viendo como esa vez en la biblioteca.

Por primera vez en su vida, Candy escucho al profesor, dos semanas iban a estar juntos, dos semanas, juntos, Candy escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, sentía que se le iban a salir, al tenerlo así de cerca, se le hizo mucho mas buenmozo, que hace rato.

Bueno Candy que te parece si nos vemos hoy a las ocho para ponernos de cuerdo

Eh, este si…

Te parece si paso a tu casa a las ocho.

Hay no, mi casa no.

No?

Es que, que te parece mejor…

Terry frunció el ceño.- o que tu papa te pega

Candy, no pudo evitar sentirse triste, lo que ella tenia era que era muy expresiva, pero también lo sabia ocultar muy bien.

O tu novio te pega, no te preocupes niña no te voy hacer nada que tu no quieras

Grosero!, le dijo ella- en mi casa a las 7:00 en punto por favor

Oye y donde vives-grito, pero esta ya había prendido la huida.

Ahora como diablos le voy hacer, ahora si la hiciste bien Terrance.


	2. Chapter 2 POR TU MIRADA

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de ****Candy © Misuki & Iragashi.**

**Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Todo lo que aquí aparece, es de mi propia invención.**

**AMOR VS OBSECION**

_**Ayer vi tus ojos,**_

_**y me perdí en ellos,**_

_**hoy busco mi alma,**_

_**¿podrías devolvérmela con un beso de tu mirada?**_

_**Alan Ponce**_

Terry estaba sumamente nervioso al llegar a la casa de Candy, por lo que le habían contado el tío no era algo fácil de tratar y sin constatar, de que siempre esta Neil atrás de ella como su sombra no era fácil acercársele, y él que lo lograban aparecía el tío por otro lado, en verdad era muy atractiva, pero nadie se arriesgaba por ella preferían admirarla.

Tuvo que ir a tocar mil cien puertas para saber la dirección de la chica, ya estaba en la puerta de entrada, y antes de tocar el timbre lo tuvo que pensar diez veces, pero en fin era tarea y no diversión, aunque tal vez le hubiese gustado otra cosa.

Ahora en verdad creía que hubiese sido mejor idea de haberse visto en el parque, pero por su tonto comentario, ahora no era eso posible.

Bueno Terry respira ya estamos aquí, lo que Dios diga-pensó para si antes de tocar el timbre, sentía que sus manos sudaban, pero lo supo ocultar muy bien.

Cinco minutos después, apareció un hombre no mayor a los 35 años, de cabello obscuro, y un espeso bigote, piel blanca, pero con un muy buen porte, en realidad no era la mitad de lo que habían dicho, pensó. Entonces el empezó a relajarse, mientras que era inspeccionado por el hombre de pies a cabeza que lo observaba dubitativo.

Buenas noches, que se le ofrece-fue la pregunta del hombre

Buenas noches, se encuentra Candy.

La señorita White, si se encuentra para que la necesita.

Vengo, hacer un trabajo de investigación con ella

Seguro, ella no comento nada, pase por favor, enseguida le llamo,

Este si, esta bien-Terry paso al recibidor, era precioso, la mesa de centro estaba hecha de mármol.

A claras se veía que a pesar de que ellos era de dinero aunque procuraban aparentar lo que no. Tan solo en los adornos de la casa, se quedo observándolo por un buen rato, se acerco a la chimenea en donde se encontraban fotografías de Candy, una en espacial llamo su atención, estaba Candy, con un chico moreno, en esa fotografía tendría unos 10 u 12 años.

Es hermosa verdad-fue la afirmación de una voz a espaldas de Terry.

Este… si-dijo dándose la vuelta-pero al tiempo, el hombre le retiro la fotografía de ella.

Que es lo que necesitas

Que haces aquí Neil

Que hago, mas bien que haces tu aquí.

Yo, vengo hacer un trabajo…. A ti que te interesa

Simple, Candy es mi amiga y no me agrada que patanes como tu se acerquen a ella, así que lárgate-mientras lo aventaba

Que te sucede id…

Buenas Noches-dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo la plática de ellos.

Buenas Noches Candy justamente iba a tu habitación-fue la contestación de Neil

Neil, lo siento, pero hoy tengo que estudias, ya sabes por lo de Historia

Oh, ya veo no te preocupes princesa, me quedo de todas maneras, a esperar a tu tío.

A mi tío?

Si, es que quiero, ver…

Ejem-los interrumpió Terry.

Oh, es verdad que maleducada soy-Terry te presento a Neil, mi mejor amigo

Los dos se dieron la mano, pero fue solamente mero formalismo; Neil con esas ultimas palabras de la rubia sintió que le encajaban una daga en su corazón pero aun no entendía el porque, o la razón en si de este extraño sentimiento.

Bueno Neil, te dejo, voy a estudiar, si quieres puedes esperar a mi tío junto con George.

Señorita Candice va a estudiar en la biblioteca.

No, será mejor en mi habitación.

Insisto que mejor estudien en la biblioteca, si llega Mr. Williams…

Este… si tienes razón.

Sorprendentemente este hecho, tranquilizo a Neil, era raro pero este chico no era de su gran agrado.

Terry solamente se le queda observando, era tan linda cuando estaba callada, a pesar de no usar maquillaje, se veía hermosa, se veía que tenía una piel tan tersa, parecía una muñeca.

Incluso Terry en ciertos momentos pensó que estaba soñando, era tan bella para ser real.

El tema se trata sobre la revolución Mexicana

Hay que aburrido historia, no se como a alguien le puede gustar eso

No, es aburrida además es muy importante saber los hecho, es mas la vida misma es historia

En serio

Si, mira lo que te paso a ti ayer es historia

Hay, pero eso es otra cosa

Mejor vamos a ponernos a planear como lo vamos a presentar

A mi se me hace mejor que sea mediante una representación grafica, y exponer los antecedentes que llevo al pueblo mexicano a la Revolución, también las consecuencias, y como era compuesto México políticamente.

Se me hace bien, añadió Candy sin mucho afán.

En verdad le debes de agradar al profesor para dejarte hacer un trabajo extra

Que, yo-dijo apuntándose- agradarle a tortuguin

Terry no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de la pecosa, y esta inmediatamente se ponía roja-lo siento, no suelo

Con que Tortuguin, eh, jamás se me había ocurrido decirle así a mi tío.

Eh, tu tío- la pobre en ese instante quería que la tierra se la comiera, por suerte para ella, entro su tío, y Terry no dejaba de reírse.

Tío! buenas noches

Buenas noches pequeña-dijo mientras abrazaba a Candy- Buenas Noches tío usted es

Este.. Yo, soy Terrance Granchester Becker

Oh, tu eres el hijo d e Elia, verdad

Así es, me da mucho gusto saludarte, tanto tiempo sin verte y dime como esta tu mamá

Muy bien- Candy, no entendió que pasaba, solamente veía como su tío platicaba amenamente con ese joven, que a pesar de todo su trato era muy distinto.

Bueno, veo que están ocupados, ya cenaron

No, aun no dijo Candy

Entonces enseguida hago que les preparen algo.

No, se moleste-se apresuro Terry a decir-Yo ya me retiro-

Y eso?

Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Esta bien, hijo, me saludas a tu mamá

Claro, que si Albert, nos vemos

Candy, se quedo solamente muda, le había dicho Albert, ¿acaso ya se conocían? ¿ De dónde?.

Me retiro, Candy nos vemos después.

Esta, esta bien… te acompaño

Muchas Gracias.

Con permiso

Claro y ven cuando quieras.

Ah, tío por cierto Neil, te estaba buscando

Así?, no lo vi.

Candy camino en silencio, por las escaleras, Callada, solamente caminando al lado de él, estaba analizando los hechos, su Tío conocía a Terry, pero como ella no lo sabia si conocía a todos los amigos d e su tío, a cada uno de ellos, y al parecer no.

Y a demás Terry es a la única persona que ha escuchado que lo llame como Albert, todo el mundo le dice Williams, a excepción de ella, pero todo el mundo es Williams Albert Andley White, y además la familiaridad, con la que se trataban.

Bueno chica, ya me voy.

Terry… espera

Dime

Oye lo de hace rato

No, te preocupes, mi tío no se enterara, bueno solo con una condición

Condición?

Si

Cual

Que vayas conmigo al cine este fin de semana.

Eh,

Nos vemos-dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla- y con eso fue suficiente, para que la pecosa se quedara en las nubes.

Ella solamente entro como zombi a su casa, sin decir una sola palabra, paso de largo el comedor, Albert no comento nada, al ver la reacción de su sobrina, pero Neil por su parte sentía un coraje incontrolable ante lo que vio.

Con su permiso, yo también me retiro

Esta muy bien Neil, nos vemos

Por cierto, creo que…

Que sucede Neil

No, nada-se despidió y se retiro.

Durante todo el camino, estuvo pensando, la manera de como quitar a Terry del camino, pero también intentando de darle nombre a esos sentimientos, que tenia lo confundía sentía unas ganas de golpearlo, de alejarlo, sentía una fuerte aprensión en su pecho, peor lo único que lo tranquilizaba era la sonrisa de ella.

Diablos, que rayos me esta pasando-se repetía en voz alta

Ella es solamente mi amiga.

Terry por su parte, no pudo conciliar el sueño toda la noche, solamente pensaba en esos ojos verdes, y lo hermosa que se veía sonrojada, todo su noche se fue en suspiros.

Para el todo era un sueño, del que no quería despertar jamás.

Toda el día, ellos no se vieron para nada en el Instituto, pero su mente estuvieron conectadas de alguna manera, ya que ambos estaban en las nubes, pensando en el uno y en el otro.

Candy repasaba en su mente, ese beso en la mejilla, que el le dio, deseando que ese beso se hubiese dirigido a otro lugar.

Por su parte Terry, también deseaba probar el néctar de los labios de la pecosa, pero también la sorpresa de saber que ella era la sobrina de Albert, su amigo Albert el sabia que tenia una sobrina pero jamás se imagino que fuera tan hermosa, y que ella le robaría su aire.

Hola Terry

Oh, hola Susana

Oye, que te parece si vamos al cine el sábado

Lo siento, no puedo

No, puedes?, pero por que

No, puedo y no tengo por que darte explicaciones,

Oye, Terry si tienes por que soy tu..

Que? Susana tu y yo no somos nada

Es por que no quieres

Tienes razón, y al parecer ya lo entendiste entonces déjame en paz

Jamás Terry tu eres mío, lo entiendes

Que acaso estas loca-esto ultimo irrito a la rubia, pero antes de que dijera algo-Con permiso y salió casi corriendo.

Hola, pequeña

Oh!, hola Neil como estas?

Bien, oye que te parece si vamos el sábado al cine

Este… lo siento Neil ya tengo planes

Planes?, con quien?

Es que…- Candy estaba a punto de contestar cuando alguien más llego.

Candy, puedes venir un momento.

Terry!- la chica casi se le iluminaron los ojos.

Terry-se quedo confundido, peor al voltear se encontró con los ojos de él, su mayor pesadilla

Me disculpas tantito Neil

Eh… este… si claro, nos vemos entonces

Si, en verdad lo siento

No, te preocupes ya, después veremos que hacemos va…

Si, Gracias Neil

Como estas?-pregunto Terry

Bien, y tu

Pues si te dijera que estoy bien, estaría mintiendo

Por que, te sucede algo-dijo con verdadera preocupación.

Si,-dijo el acercándose mas a ella-me sucede que no he dejado de pensar en un par de ojos verdes- Candy prácticamente trago saliva.

Así quien será-dijo ella apartando su mirada

Niña, entonces vamos el sábado al cine-dijo el cambiando el tema

Eh… si- añadió confundida

Bueno, te parece si paso por ti a las cuatro

Alas cuatro es muy temprano no.

Bueno, es que también quiero mostrarte algo.

Algo

Si

Bueno, esta bien.

Entonces nos vemos-acercándose mas al oído de ella-adiós mi musa

Eh…-Candy se quedo confundida ante lo dicho, pero instintivamente se llevo una mano a su pecho, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir si no lo detenía, latía demasiado a prisa.

Candy se quedo por un buen rato viendo el camino por donde el paso, prácticamente había dejado una estela de su colonia, pero también se sentía nerviosa.

Sin darse cuenta los jóvenes eran observado por dos puntos distintos del colegio, cada uno objetivos distintos, pero con un solo pensamiento ¨Si no era de ellos no serán de nadie más¨

HOLA NENAS LES DEJO MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO DEL FIC AMOR & OBSECION, OJALA QUE LO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO, TNATO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO.

NENAS LES INFORMO QUE HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR PUBLICARSELO EL LUNES, O EL MARTES, CADA CAPITULO ASI QUE ESTEN PENDIENTES.

TAMBIEN ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, YA QUE GRACIAS A ELLOS, ME AYUDAN TANTO A MEJORAR A MI ESCRITURA, COMO A PODER CONTINUAR CON LA MISMA, NO HAY MEJOR ALEGRIA PARA MI QUE SABER SUS COMENTARIOS, SI LES GUSTO O NO.

BUENO LES DEJO MIS CORREOS PARA QUE ME DEJEN SU COMENTARIO GRACIAS:

san_.

.mx

.mx

Y QUE TENGAN UN GRAN DIA.

ATENTAMENTE:

SANDY.

Página 13


	3. Chapter 3 SENTIMIENTOS

Sabes a silencio y a sueños,  
>con melodías de ternura<br>y tacto de deseo,  
>sabes a mi mundo,<br>a todo lo que anhelo,  
>sabes a amor, a mi amor<p>

No hay nada oculto en el corazón, simplemente es el hecho de querer ignorar o hacer caso a nuestros propios sentimientos.

Pero en si que son los sentimientos?, quien lo puede dar una definición tan real, en el diccionario de la lengua española lo define como ¨emociones o impulsos de la sensibilidad hacia lo sentido o imaginando como bueno o malo¨

Entonces a un no me queda claro, los sentimientos es algo tan sublime que responde a un hecho, es algo tan empírico, pero los sentimientos u emociones no siempre son las mejores, ni siempre son positivas. O También es algo tan irreal, como la creencia del amor a primera vista, o los fantasmas tocando este primer punto.

Al amor a primera vista para muchos es algo tan irreal como la existencia de fantasmas o aliens, solamente pueden creer lo que sus ojos pueden ver y sus manos tocar, pero que pasa cuando el amor no es de primera vista cuando en muchas ocasiones estuvo ahí quieto callado, esperando una sola oportunidad de poder salir.

Hay amores que simplemente se vuelven imposibles, hay tantas cosas que los separan, pero que te separa ¿cuando ese amor es correspondido?; Importa realmente los status sociales, o es relativamente importante vivir a una edad para el amor.

Era un sábado fantástico, estaba en un clima templado, perfecto para salir a caminar o dar una vuelta por el parque central o mínimamente salir a su jardín, cosa que él ya no hacia desde hace ya un buen tiempo, los recuerdos de su pasado cada día lo atormentaban mas, no es tanto que fuera un criminal en realidad pero es como si lo fuera, no podía engañar ni ocultar estos sentimientos, por mas que trataba de olvidarla ella estaba en su mente todos los momentos vividos y sueños compartidos, era increíble como su vida había cambiado.

A pesar de ser poseedor de una gran fortuna, y de poder poseer a cualquier mujer de este mundo nadie le ha dado tanta felicidad como esa péqueña niña, esa niña que el entrego su amor, su corazón.

Después de firmar unos cuantos documentos, decidió tomarse un respiro, se paro para mirar todo lo que él poseía, camino sobre todo el lugar, su pequeña oficina, contenía dos libreros demasiado altos, en cada uno de ellos a pesar de contener cuestiones laborales, también pertenecían a muchos ámbitos, iban desde ciencias , hasta cocina, todas en si tenían muchos temas mas importantes para ellos, pero había algo en especial que lo había hecho parase de su escritorio, ese escritorio de caoba y cedro, era algo especial, que adornaba esa fría oficina.

Era un cuadro donde se veían a dos jovencitas de la misma edad, muy alegres y felices, ambas lo veían con amor en sus ojos pero era diferente el amor reflejado en los ojos de la rubia que en los de la morena, ambas eran muy amigas, y el las vio crecer, cuantas veces no las vio correr por la casa, ahora todo esto le dolía mucho, cuando el le tuvo que romper el corazón por el bien de ella.

Candy estaba mas que contenta, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa ya tenia dos semanas saliendo con Terry el era tierno, atento, y sobre todo guapo, pero su relación aun no tenia un nombre en si, pero aun así ella estaba contenta, y hoy en especial no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, si bien no era su primera cita algo dentro de ella le decía que era la mas importante, y definitivamente no sabia que ponerse, jamás le había importado estar al ultimo grito de la moda, pero era hoy cuando más deseaba haber cambiado su guardarropa, en definitiva no sabia que usar, ya había visto todo, y probado mas de 8 vestidos, 6 jeans, dos capris, y no se cuantas blusas la verdad que me hubiese gustado verlo, pero en fin era todo un caos, que mas se podía hacer, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba de su mejor amiga, la única que le podía ayudar en estos casos, siempre tan serena y tan tranquila.

Hay por dios Flammy, ahora que mas te necesito, no estas-decía para si misma.

Y como si la hubiese escuchado, sonó su celular.

Hasta que por fin-dijo la rubia emocionada para ir en seguida a conectarse en su computadora.

- Hola, hermosa y ese desastre

Como estas Flammy.

Pues veo que mucho mejor que tú.- añadió riéndose de la expresión de su amiga, Candy y Flammy eran intimas amigas, por no decir que era su única amiga, Candy a pesar de ser una chica dulce y afable, no era prácticamente un haz con eso de las relaciones sociales, prácticamente le fastidiaba, todo los protocolos considerando que muchos detestaba a Neil, su mejor amigo.

Chistosita, pero que bueno que me marcas, no sabes cuanta falta me haces ahora amiga

Por que dime,

Pues te tengo una mega notica

No me digas, adivinare…. Ya no le hablas a Neil, esa si que es una magnifica notica

No!, claro que no eso no seria una buena noticia, además Neil es un chico muy encantador, y un gran amigo, aun no logro entender como es que no te cae bien, si es súper lindo hasta harían una bonita pareja

Queee?, nombre prefiero quedarme sola, en verdad Candy no entiendo como te puedes llevar bien con él

Por que si no te ha hecho nada-haciendo un puchero

Bueno, en realidad no, pero aun así , no significa que sea buena persona,

Hay, Flammy mejor ayúdame a escoger que crees que se me vería mejor

A que evento vas a ir

A ninguno

Entonces

Bueno, es que –la rubia no pudo evitar que sonrojarse.-

Oh, ya veo se trata de ese chico verdad

Si, la verdad es que si

Y que ya son novios o aun no

Bueno, no aun no, pero toda va de maravilla eso lo puedo jurar es súper lindo y tierno, maravilloso, atento… hay Flammy hombres como el no existen dos.

En serio, creo que si hay otro-dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.

Mientras la rubia continuaba con su platica sobre su hombre perfecto, Flammy recordaba su mejor época, en esa época que creía poder tocar el cielo con las manos, si bien el era un hombre mayor, que tenia que cuidar su reputación, no tanto por él le repetía cada vez que se veían.

Ella iba apenas en la escuela secundaria, cuando él se empezó a fijar en ella de manera romántica, si bien todo empezó como un juego, ese juego poco a poco fue subiendo sus intensidades y sus colores, cada día ese juego fue haciéndose más demandante, tardes enteras mintiendo, para poderse ver, robándole tiempo al tiempo, para poder estar un rato juntos, recordando cada palabra cada beso de él tatuado en su piel, pero a pesar de todo eso, ella había entregado su corazón, a un hombre que si bien no la merecía, ella no lo podía culpar, si el era tan guapo y tan varonil, que le podía ofrecer una niña como ella, el podía tener mujeres cuantas el quisiera, ella era solamente una chiquilla jugando al amor, robándole el tiempo, pero aun así fueron sus mejores momentos aunque su corazón aun siga siendo de él.

Flammy me escuchas-dijo una voz al otro lado de la pantalla

Ah… este disculpa, me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Cuando me vas a decir quienes el desconsiderado que te tiene a si amiga

Eh..

Lo que me oyes desde hace tiempo que te pierdes en tus pensamientos eso es causa de hombre, quien es dime

No, es nadie mejor vamos a ver que te pones muéstrame la ropa.

O.k. que te parece este rojo.

Pero a donde van a ir…

No muy lejos de ahí, el hombre seguía observando la fotografía, pero estas vez era otra esta la tenia protegida como si de ello dependiera su vida, en esta fotografía estaban ellos dos, felices sonriendo y yendo a contra de la marea, ella con esos hermosos ojos negros, y esa cabellera mas negra que las mismas noches sin luna, contrastando con su piel morena clara, ella le había enseñado amar, el debió de haber parado todo a tiempo, antes de haberle hecho daño a ella y sobre todo habérselo hecho a él.

Que diablos pensabas, eh.. que podías seguir con ese juego-se recriminaba- que acaso no te diste cuenta que ella tiene la misma edad que tu sobrina, que ustedes son totalmente distintos, que mas podías hacer, eres un imbécil, dañaste a esa pobre mujer, ella era una niña si, pero ante todo era una gran mujer, que no se merecía eso de tu parte. y aun así te falto valor para decírselo en su cara, para terminar con ella como se lo debía sin embargo usaste el mas bajo, y ruin de tus recursos, usaste a otra inocente chica, para alejarla de tu lado. No eres mejor que aquellos que roban y matan, si le robaste la ilusión a una niña, que lo único que hizo fue darte su amor, para que tú tan cobardemente la abandonaras como si no significara nada, como si fuera una muñeca al lado del camino y aun así pretendes seguir con tu vida, como es posible que no te importe, si sufre-decía constantemente su voz interior mientras que por sus mejillas iban rodando las lagrimas; pero en sus labios aun tenían una sed , que no había manera de saciarse ya que no existía liquido alguno que pudiese, lo único que la podía tranquilizar era el suave abrazo de los labios de ella, ella que ahora se encuentra a miles de kilómetros, y el no tiene derecho alguno de reclamar, lo que una vez fue suyo y dejo ir tras una breve vanidad.

Su propia mente le jugaba el mas cruel, de todos los vestigios, recordando la platica que tuvo con su sobrina unos días antes.

Pues te diré Tío, no se que le pase, se la vive sufriendo por un hombre que no vale la pena

Y por que dices que no vale la pena-tratando de mostrar toda su entereza.

Alguien que deja ir tan fácilmente a alguien como ella, no merece sus lagrimas, pero al parecer todo eso va a cambiar-Esto ultimo hizo que el temblara, no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo.

Así.. y por que lo dices

Por que cuando estábamos hablando, sonó el timbre de su departamento, y le entregaron un hermoso, no decir hermoso es poca cosa, para el arreglo de flores que le regalaron, al parecer el chico va con ella en la escuela, y es su vecino, hay que lindo-dijo ella soñadoramente, sin darse cuenta lo que esto significaba para èl, que con cada palabra que su sobrina decía a el se le clavaba una daga en su corazón.

Que pretendías que se iba a quedar sola, llorando por ti, que iluso eres-se repetía constantemente en su monologo, llorando amargamente, por lo que una vez fue suyo y ahora esos labios quizás le estén correspondiendo a otro.

Mi amor, si supieras que tu eres la única dueña de mi corazón, quisiera romper todos estos muros que nos separan, mis sentimientos son tuyos, tu eres la única que pudo lograr que mi corazón latiera en ese song de amor.

En otro departamento, a pesar de ya no querer tener ningún lazo con su padre, Terry había aceptado el departamento, que este le había obsequiado, al final le caía súper bien, aunque no estaba seguro de querer tener a su prima demasiado cerca para estarlo vigilando.

Hola, Primito.

Oh! Hola Annie-adelante

Que vas hacer hoy en la noche.

Bueno de hecho voy a salir, mas tarde

Y se puede saber quien es la afortunada, que me esta robando a mi primo.

Muy pronto lo sabrás Annie, claro si todo sale bien

Como ósea, va enserio

Yo voy enserio-dijo saliendo de su habitación

Como vez estos jeans

Creo, que quedaría mejor con la camisa azul para que contraste con tus ojos.

Segura, no crees que será mejor la roja

No, la azul

Entonces ya le vas a pedir que sea tu novia

La verdad es que..-Terry no pudo continuar.

Vaya!, ahora si me declarare soltera,

Y eso?

Pues si, mira tu con novia ya no vas a tener tiempo para vigilarme, así no se me vana espantar los galanes

Oye yo no te espanto a nadie

Ya se… ya sé… simplemente no son los indicados

Así, es ve con can..

Can?

Con ella, nadie había llegado a la segunda cita, todos le corrían al tío.

Ah, con que la susodicha es la famosísima Candice White-dijo con triunfo la morena

Terry salió con el ceño fruncido-famosísima

Si, es demasiado guapa, pero siempre carga con su guardaespaldas, hasta aparecen..

Ni lo digas a demás son solamente amigos.

Pues mas le vale a esa Candice que no te haga sufrir

No te preocupes eso no pasara

Po cierto no crees que vas demasiado rápido

No, lo creo, además te lo juro se me están haciendo una eternidad

Hay primito solamente espero que te salga bien, entonces te dejo,

Pero no me dijiste a que venias

Pues yo venia a invitarte al Venecia

Al Venecia, y que es eso

Es una discoteq que acaba de abrir, ya tiene como un mes y tenia ganas de ir, pero no creo que puedas

Hare lo posible

No, nada de eso, usted tiene que ir a su cita y convencer a esa chica para que lo acepte, y después vamos, es mas de una vez lo planeamos para el siguiente sábado, y así hasta va Patty, y no me siento tan sola

Mm.. No se

Ándale di que si, si..

Esta bien, ya veremos, deséame suerte

No la necesitas.

Terry estaba sumamente nervioso, en verdad esperaba que su prima tuviese razón, y que ella lo acepte, pero a un así el camino mas largo y difícil para un hombre es llegar al corazón de una mujer, y sobre todo aceptar las decisiones, que ella tome, en serio estaba que sudaba estaba completamente seguro de que ella era la mujer indicada, desde ese día no ha podido dejar de pensar en esos ojos color esmeralda, que lo vieron por primera vez, ella es su locura, y lo pero de todo que cada día se le hace mas posesivo el deseo de probar sus labios.

Rose Mary es una mujer de finas facciones, elegante, y hermosa, de cabello largo rizado hasta la cintura de color negro que contrasta con su piel tan clara como la leche, de hermosos ojos plateados, es demasiado hermosa, para ser verdad, pero dentro de su corazón solamente hay una sola razón, ser la dueña y poseedora de un solo hombre, por el es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, a ella no le interesa para nada la reputación, así que con eso en la mente se dirigió al departamento de uno de los hombres mas cotizados por toda la universidad, Neil Legan.

Neil, por su parte no quería levantarse ya era tarde, pero en definitiva no tenia ni los mas mínimas ganas de levantarse, pero algo el decía que iba hacer todo lo contrario, empezó a sonar el timbre, ya se cansara dijo para si mismo. Pero al parecer ese pensamiento, no llego a través de la puerta, ya que siguió insistiendo, con total fastidio decidió abrir la puerta sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

Hola, querido

Hola Rosemary

No me invitas a pasar

Claro, adelante

Como estas?, hace mucho tiempo-dijo la mujer cortando demasiado la distancia ante ellos, para notar la fragancia que este usaba, yd e tal manera el no se pudiera resistir.- sabes de que tengo ganas.

Eh…este como estas-dijo tratando de contralar la situación.

Pues como me vez-dijo ella separándose para ofrecer su cuerpo desnudo ante un joven totalmente perplejo.

Terry como siempre puntual paso por Candy, se sentía el mas tonto de todos los hombres pero también el más feliz, si ella lo aceptaba, necesitaba decírselo.

Y para ponerlo mas de nervios el vestuario que la joven decidió ponerse, como era una época de verano, Candy al final se decidió por un vestido arriba a las rodillas, de color durazno su cabello recogido, dejando libre algunos de sus cabellos, usando un par de zapatillas blancas y un maquillaje totalmente ligero, el vestido le favorecía bastante bien a su delicada figura dejando a mas de uno boquiabierto, provocando en esto los celos de su acompañante pero a un así cuando su mirada se encontraban el no podía ocultar todo lo que ella en el provocaba.

Dios desde cuando me volví de cristal-añadió el joven para si mismo.

Dios mío, como se le ocurre venir vestido así, que piensa que soy de hielo, pues no-pensó la joven al ver a su acompañante vestido de tal manera que dejaba mucho que desear.

Ambos decidieron pasar la tarde haciendo un pequeño picnic en el mirador, apreciando así la hermosa vista que el lugar les daba, además de la privacidad, y cerca de ese lugar se encontraba un pequeño arrollo, el cual brindaba al lugar además de belleza, mucha jovialidad, y romanticismo.

Por un buen rato estuvieron hablando de cosas vánales, y del pasado de ambos jóvenes, lo difícil que ah sido para ellos sus vidas, ella ser la sobrina del gran ex boxeador Williams Albert, y el por su parte ser el hijo de la gran actriz Elia Norbecker, no es fácil para ellos estar tras la sombra de sus familiares, y al mismo tiempo estar al escudriño de todo el mundo esperando cualquier fallo.

Y dime en verdad vives solo

Si, vivo solo, bueno casi

Casi?

Si, veras en el mismo edificio vive mi prima Annie, es una chica súper encantadora.

Annie, se me hace familiar

Mm quizás se han visto en la escuela.

Si, Gustas un poco de Te

Si, muchas gracias-Al momento que ella le entregaba la taza con te, se tocaron sus manos, y fue en ese instante que Terry recordó el verdadero motivo por el cual estaban ahí.

Candy, sabes

Si.. dime-dijo ella retirando suavemente su mano. Sintiendo los acalorados golpeteos de su corazón.

Te invite aquí, por que este lugar me trae mucha paz, sabes cuando era niño podía jurar que aquí había algo de magia, era capaz de controlar cualquier cosa que mi pobre corazón sintiera, no tuve la mejor de mis infancias, pero de algún modo he podido superar cada una de las pruebas, y por eso cuando era ya mas grande, me prometí a mi mismo que el día que conociera ala chica ideal

Candy se sentía como mareada al escuchar cada una de las palabras de él, la había traído a su lugar especial.

La traería a este lugar para declárale.. para declararle mi amor-dijo finalmente.

Candy se bien que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero no por eso puedo evitar todo lo que siento, eres mi hechicera de ojos brujos, erres mi Julieta en las obras de Shakespeare, eres mi musa, eres la única que acido capaz de hacer latir a este pobre corazón que hasta hace unas semanas sentía vacio, eres la única que pudo lograr este ritmo dentro de mi, eres la única que ha podido voltear mi mundo al revés.

Señorita Candice White, aceptaría a este pobre y humilde corazón, aceptaría ser mi novia,

Candy se quedo petrificada, sabia que responder pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta era tanta su felicidad que no sabia que hacer, y así unas cuantas lagrimillas traicioneras salieron sobre sus ojos, mostrando toda la felicidad que la chica podía contener.

Si era un sueño no quería despertar jamás.

En la casa de Neil, - por favor para Rose Mary

Que pasa Neil, no te gusto

No, es eso y lo sabes

Entonces que es, o que acaso no soy suficiente mujer para ti-dijo ella acercándose demasiado provocando contacto con ciertas partes.

Te dije que, ya

Anda Neil-dijo ella mientras lo besaba de una manera posesiva, que de cierta manera su mente viajo y se imagino que quien lo besaba era la poseedora de unos ojos brujos

Candy, Candy, Te amo-dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba suavemente a la chica en el sillón.

Candy, cuanto he deseado este momento-repetía constantemente

Neil, eres un imbécil-se escucho la voz de la chica mientras se alejaba abruptamente de él

Trayéndolo a su triste y cruel realidad.

Lárgate! Fue la respuesta de él

Que creíste que me iba a quedar

Que te largues! –fue la única respuesta de él-

En cuanto la chica salió, el cayo de rodillas, sopesando a si la realidad, era cierto el siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, y esa posibilidad lo hacia temblar, jamás pensó que esto el estuviese pasando precisamente a él, como era posible que después de tantos años, ahora resultaba que estaba tontamente enamorado de su mejor amiga, ¿como paso?, ¿en que momento sucedió? , por fin podía darle un nombre a todo esto que desde hace días le estaba reclamando, Pero que hacer ahora que lo sabe, todo esto lo confundía, el la deseaba de eso estaba seguro, todo esto lo tenia totalmente cansado, así que decidió pasar la tarde en su departamento, pensando el momento en decírselo a ella.

Por que Candy, por que te metiste así dentro de mi, y al parecer no lo vez.

Terry estaba en verdad asustado ya había pasado, si no era cierto mucho tiempo, pero para el era una eternidad y elle no respondía, solamente estaba llorando, no sabia que hacer tenia un miedo incontrolable, sintió que su pobre corazón no lo iba a resistir, tenia que sacarle la respuesta.

Entonces que dices.

Si, acepto-dijo ella abrazándolo.

Ahora fue el turno de él, para quedarse perplejo siempre quiso tenerla a si de cerca y ahora se le hacia tan irreal.

Inquisitivamente busco sus labios, para sellar ese bello y hermoso compromiso.

Los sentimientos es lo mas dulce que existe en este mundo es aquello que nos motiva a nuestros actos, pero cuando esos sentimientos no son los mejores, cuando en ellos hay odio, y obsesión, ¿que se debe de hacer?, En el mundo entero no existe un manual, para poder refrenar esos sentimientos de vacio y soledad, y tampoco de cómo sobre llevar toda esta felicidad que nos da el verdadero amor, y como muchas veces nuestros sentimientos se vuelven tan egoístas, que dejamos de ver al derredor, o somos capaces de querer esconderlos de todo el mundo. Que pasa cuando te das cuenta todo lo que no te dejaba ver tu propio corazón, que decisiones tomaran.

Que pasara con ellos, la felicidad será realmente alcanzada, o será solamente lo sublime de un nuevo día.

Bueno niñas, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, espero que se den una oportunidad para poder lo leer.

Muchas gracias por su hermoso tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4 AMIGOS

SOY TU AMIGO.

Solo soy tu amigo... ¡y nada más!  
>Aquel que en la soledad te acompaña,<br>aquel que te entrega amor y confianza,  
>aquel que puede ser tu paño de lágrimas,<br>aquel que es tu confidente ¡y mucho más

Solo soy tu amigo, ¡o algo más!  
>Ese que cuida tus pasos al caminar,<br>ese que llena de alegría tú soledad,  
>ese que en el vivir te da esperanza,<br>y en la esperanza...  
>te enseña como amar.<p>

¡Solo soy tu amigo! ¿Dime que más?  
>Es el título que me brindaste,<br>es el puesto que me pude ganar,  
>son las palabras, los versos, las frases,<br>o son las intenciones de amar,  
>Solo dime... ¿Soy tu amigo?<br>¡O que más puedo esperar!

**Douglas ****González**

¡AMIGOS!

La amistad es lo mas hermoso que existe en esta vida; es ese ser en quien puedes confiar, con quien puedes recurrir cuando tienes un problema a quien le puedes confiar ciertos secretillos, muchas veces los amigos no son necesariamente del mismo sexo, pero sabes que es la persona que siempre esta tu lado en las buenas y en las malas; pero que pasa cuando ese sentimiento de amistad se convierte en algo más ¿que hacer contra eso?.

Neil Legan observaba la escena desde la cafetería deseaba que en ese momento la tierra se lo tragara, tenia unas ganas de tomarla de la mano y alejarla de él, pero no tenia ningún derecho, aun no lograba entender todos estos sentimientos que sentía, la verdad es que aun se encontraba sumamente confundido a causa de ellos. Pero también sabia que él hacia feliz a Candy, de hecho recordaba su conversación que tuvieron el sábado por la noche.

Flash Back.

El estaba preparando unas palomitas, ya que no tenia plan bueno en realidad si le habían marcado desde muy temprano, para invitarlo a algunas fiestecillas pero francamente no tenia los ánimos suficientes para salir así que mejor las desecho en un instante y decidió mejor quedarse en casa y ver unas películas además hoy no había nadie y en verdad le hacia falta un poco de tranquilidad.

Ya eran las 9:00 de la noche cuando sonó el timbre, con seño fruncido decidió abrir

¿Quien es?

Ábreme Neil soy yo.

Candy, pero que… ¿haces aquí?.

No me invitas a pasar.

Si, si adelante-se hizo a un lado para permitir que ella pasara.

Ahora dime, que tienes que te veo tan emocionada.

Hay Neil, hoy fue un día maravilloso-En su cara reflejaba toda la felicidad que en esos momento sentía. Jamás la había visto así.

Por que cuéntame.-dijo mientras señalaba el sillón.

Pues veras como sabes fui con Terry-Candy platicaba sobre el encuentro con Terry esa tarde cosa que casi no le presto mucha atención, por que sentía otra vez esa sensación dentro de su pecho.-Neil ni me estas poniendo atención ¿que tienes?

No, nada continua

Candy frunció el ceño-Anda Neil dime que tienes-Volvió a insistir la rubia pero esta vez toco la mano del joven, Neil sintió una calidez recorrer todo su cuerpo y en automático se alejo su mano como si Candy lo hubiese lastimado.

Neil en verdad estas bien?-añadió nuevamente al ver la reacción de él

Si, viniste a contarme sobre Terry dime que paso-Fingiendo que le importaba

Bueno esta bien, como te decía después del cine fuimos al mirador, hay Niel es muy hermoso y Terry es en verdad divino, es amable y cariñoso, y también muy tierno, estuvimos un buen rato platicando sobre nuestras carreras, Sabes una cosa.

No ¿que?- añadió tomando un vaso con refresco que le entrego a la rubia

Que mi Tío es muy amigo de su mamá

Oh! con razón tanta familiaridad ese día en la casa

Si, y eso es fabuloso ya que como se conocen nos facilitara mucho las cosas

¿Por que?

Por que hay Neil!... estoy tan contenta!

que paso Candy-Dijo dándole un trago a su refresco.

Por que Terry me pidió que FUERA SU NOVIA!-esto ultimo casi lo grito.

El pobre de Neil, se atraganto con el refresco al escuchar esto.

Cof, cof, Queee…

Si Neil, casi me desmayo jamás me imagine que me lo fuera a pedir y mas por que el no cree mucho en las relaciones la parecer no ha tenido mucha suerte, pero me dijo que desde que me conoció no ha dejado de pensar en mi, y hay… se me declaro muy lindo.

Y… Tu que le contestaste-Candy estaba tan emocionada que no, noto como a Neil se le descomponía el rostro y poco a poco se cambio a uno de desolación.

Hay Neil, tu que crees

No la verdad no se-dijo dándole la espalda a Candy, adivinando la respuesta

Le dije que Si-dijo súper contenta, abrazando al moreno

Candy creo que deberías ir mas despacio apenas si lo conoces-añadió tratando de hacerla desistir

No lo creo es el único chico que no ha corrido a mi tío y además es súper lindo, hay Neil creo que estoy enamorada.

Enamorada? –dijo sorprendido, ocultando todo ese dolor que sentía-Oye Candy no crees que te falta mucho por conocerlo para decir eso

Si, si lo se pero estoy segura de eso

Como puedes saberlo-añadió ya un poco molesto, pero mordiendo cada una de sus palabras

Fácil Neil, lo siento en mi estomago

Candy pero… si no es comida-Dijo Riendo tras el comentario

Neil!-recrimino la pecosa

Mejor no te explico nada, además te vine a contar por que eres mi mejor amigo y eres en la única persona que puedo confiar.

Neil sintió como un pinchazo en su corazón tenia unas ganas de llorar, pero también de ese momento agarrar a golpes a Terry y de paso el mismo darse de topes en la pared, por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Tu eres Neil Legan verdad?-dijo una voz femenina atrás de él

- ¿Quien quiere saber?-añadió volteándose hacia donde ella se encontraba, se topo con una mujer rubia pero no tan dorado como el de Candy, con unos ojos azules

- Susana Marlow, es un placer-extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

-El placer es mío - añadió suavemente, mientras besaba la muñeca de ella

- Es un caballero,

- Muy amable pero me puedes decir a que debo el honor de que me busques.

- Si, quería hablar sobre Candice White y Terrance Granchester

Neil automáticamente cambio su semblante, ante lo último

Que quiere de Candy-añadió con molestia

Simple que se aleje de mi Novio

Tu novio-dijo viéndola directamente en los ojos.

Me gustaría que habláramos pero no aquí, te parece

No creo que me interese además Terry es el novio de Candy y yo no tengo nada que ver

Claro que si, por que tu quieres a Candy o no-Dijo con un aire Triunfal, ante la mirada perdida que este le ofreció.

Eso es un asunto que a ti no te importa-dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí

Hasta cuando Neil

Hasta cuando que?-añadió dándose la vuelta y quedar de nueva cuenta de frente a ella

Hasta cuando vas a seguir siendo la sombra de ella, siendo siempre el segundo plato, aguantando siempre los desplantes de ella…

Ella no me hace ningún desplante y estas muy equivocada nada de eso es cierto ella es mi…

¿Que tu amiga?-dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Si, precisamente, y sabes que… no tengo ganas de hablar con alguien como tú-esta ocasión si camino, pero a un no estaba lo suficientemente lejos para escuchar.

Si tal vez es tu amiga pero la realidad es que no puedes ocultar lo que sientes, cuando la vez en los brazos de otro, siempre serás su AMIGO.

Susana sonreía triunfante ante lo que había sucedido, si bien no había pasado tal y como lo hubiese deseado al menos pudo corroborar lo que todos en la universidad decían sobre Neil Legan solamente Candy era la única tonta que no se había dado cuenta.

Muy pronto Terry, muy pronto-dijo para si misma.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del campus Candy y Terry disfrutaba de su rato libre junto, planeando de nueva cuenta que harían en la noche, cuando se le acercaron dos chicas una de cabello castaño obscuro y con gafas, y la otra de cabello negro hasta la cintura ambas amiga y prima de Terry.

Hola primito

Oh!, hola Annie

Tu eres Candy verdad, yo soy Annie Bíter Becker

Este si-dijo la aludida-Mucho gusto

El gusto es Mío si vieras hasta que por fin ponerle rostro a la única que ha podido domar a este hombre

Annie- La reto Terry

Hola Patty-Saludo Candy ala chica que se encontraba con Annie

Hay es verdad lo siento… Aunque creo que ya se conocen

Si, así es Annie, Candy esta en el mismo salón que yo en Biología

Hay que padre, por cierto Candy que piensas hacer el sábado

Mm No tenemos nada planeado Verdad Terry

Eso esta perfecto-Añadió la morena, sin permitir que Terry contestara.

Que te parece si vamos a la discoteq.

Ala disco es genial-dijo la rubia. A Terry la idea no el agrado mucho el ruido la música que por lo regular ahí se ponía no era de su tipo ni su gusto así que no pudo evitar hacer un gesto.

Que tienes?-pregunto Candy al ver el rostro confundido de este

Nada

Hay Terry no empieces de aguafiestas

Aguafiestas, Yo

Si Tú- Señalándolo con el dedo la morena-Además vamos a ir todos o vas a dejar ir sola a Candy con nosotros para conocer chicos-Añadió con picardía

Annie!-Dijo Terry viendo la mirada de su prima, y conociéndola era capaz de llevarlo a rastras aunque en esta ocasión no seria necesario ahora tenia que ir por ella y solamente por ella

Si quieres no vamos-Dijo Candy al escucharlo pero en su voz se veía un poco de tristeza

Claro que vamos y Tu Patty vas avenir con nosotros.

No lo creo-añadió la Castaña

A no, tu vas a venir con nosotros-Añadió La morena-Además pienso ir donde esta el chico que te gusta, como se llama…- A Patty se le subieron los colores al rostro por instinto, y Candy conservaba la escena guardando la distancia si bien ella y Patty ya se conocían desde hace tiempo jamás habían platicad, ni habían convivido ni cinco minutos no es por que Candy no quisiera pero la Castaña era sumamente reservada en todo, además de que era polos opuestos. Y en realidad se le hacia sumamente extraño como se llevaba con la morena se hablaban con tanta naturalidad, como si fuese otra chica.

Hola Candy-Irrumpió una voz masculina que se unía al grupo

Neil, ¿Como estas? Ya tenia tiempo que no te veía,

Muy Bien y Tú

Hola Leggand-Fue el saludo amistoso de Terry-entre ellos claramente se podía notar el choque eléctrico, que sentía Terry aun no lo entendía pero no le agradaba para nada Neil, no era del tipo de personas que se iban por las fachas pero desde que lo conoció hay algo en el que no lo ha dejado en paz.

Mis Lady`s ustedes son…

Annie conocía a Neil a distancia si bien era sumamente atractivo, pero también tenia un dejo de arrogancia en su voz que no la dejaba tranquila además de ser endemoniadamente atractivo era demasiado reservado, y muy pocos lograban familiarizarse con él, aunque últimamente lo veían muy junto con Esmeralda Tsukimoto, y eso le daba los aires de intocable.

Mi prima Annie, y su Amiga Patty

Es un placer-Dijo tomando la mano de Annie para darle un ligero beso que provoco que esta se ruborizara; Acto que no paso desapercibido para Terry; acto seguido quiso hacer lo mismo con Patty pero esta retiro su mano, como si el la fuese a lastimar.

Creo que es mejor retirarnos-añadió la castaña

Este si, nos vemos Terry, Candy entonces el sábado es un hecho verdad

Si.-Alcanzo a decir mientras Patty ya Jalaba a Annie tras medio patio.

Y como van-Añadió Neil para interrumpir el silencio que de repente se formo entre ellos

Bien, por cierto Neil que vas hacer el Sábado – Terry se quedo como fuera de si aun no comprendía la forma de actuar de Patty ella no era así.

El sábado, nada en especial por…

Por que si bien recuerdas que el sábado el aniversario del día en que nos conocimos

Es verdad-Añadió Neil sonriendo para si mismo al saber que Candy aun recordaba ese día tan especial para ambos.

Pues no tengo nada en especial por que

Que te parece si vas a la disco con nosotros- En ese instante Terry empezó a reaccionar y poco a poco se le fue frunciendo el ceño, para nada le agradaba compartir su fin de semana con el, pero el afecto era mutuo.

Mm. No creo que sea buena idea Candy además creo que haría mal tercio

No, para nada-añadió rápidamente la rubia ignorando el rostro de su novio- Además van a ir Annie y Patty con nosotros anda Neil ven con nosotros

MM.. No se

Verdad Terry que venga con nosotros

Candy a lo mejor Terry tiene cosas que hacer

No. Pero si acaba de decir que no tiene nada verdad- viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Mira voy a pensarlo va, y si no tengo nada ahí les caigo te parece Candy

Si pero has lo posible, además de que ya tiene rato que ni nos vemos

Hare todo lo posible pero por el momento me tengo que ir, ya es hora de que entre a clases

Si, esta bien, nos vemos-añadió esta mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Terry sentía su sangre hervir con ese acto sabia bien que ella era así, pero jamás se imagino que lo vería el mismo.

Ojala y pueda ir con nosotros el sábado-añadió Candy ilusionada

Mejor dime que quieres pasar el sábado con él, y no nos vemos-dijo Terry un poco molesto

Que tienes Terry

Nada-dijo seco

Terry te pasa algo-dijo ella viéndolo directo a los ojos

_Si me pasa que no soporto que ese este cerca de ti, que me mata la idea de pensar de que el este compartiendo el mismo aire que __tú, que no entiendo la maldita idea de por que me molesta tanto su presencia, y que el este siempre cerca de ti, no entiendo a un todo esto que siento todo es nuevo, no lo soporto tan solo con verlo me hace hervir la sangre y al parecer nuestra antipatía es mutua.- pensó Terry._

Terry que tienes-dijo ella al ver que el apretaba los puños y no le contestaba. Terry tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos un rato al escuchar la dulce voz que le hablaba era como un ángel a su lado..

No me pasa nada amor, pero solamente que…..-_Se lo digo o no es que no quiero evidenciarme delante de ella la molestia que me da ese tipejo._

Solamente que?-dijo ella confundida

No me agrada ese contacto con Neil.-ella abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

Ah estas celoso

Celoso, de Neil no para nada-dijo con sarcasmo sorprendiéndolo a el mismo

Amor Neil es mi amigo de la infancia y lo quiero mucho eso es todo además es lo mas cercano que tengo de un hermano

Ellos no sabían dado cuenta pero Leggand los estaba escuchando tan claro que sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al escuchar las ultimas palabras de la rubia.

En verdad

Si, Nos conocimos hace ya tiempo y si bien he compartido muchas cosas con él y le tengo la absoluta confianza es como el hermano que nunca tuve además de que el se siente solo, por eso es que quiero que vaya con nosotros el Sábado haber si conoce a una muchacha que le guste.-

Amor perdóname-dijo Terry mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Candy que lo veía con ojos de amor en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que ella decía era verdad, no tenia por que sentir esto por Neil si al final ella estaba con el, poco a poco ambos fueron cortando la distancia, hasta que por fin el la acerco un poco mas a él para depositar en sus labios un tierno beso, que al principio era dulce y tierno pero poco a poco fue más demandante el empezó a explorar su boca con su lengua jugando y probando las caricias mas divinas que ella le provocaba.

Neil se sentía terrible ante esta escena, era normal ellos era pareja pero él sentía una ira incontrolable ante este acto poco a poco sentía como su puño se apretaba mas a el, sentía unas ganas de quererle reclamar a Granchester por probar de esa manera la boca de Candy, pero en eso una voz dentro de todo su ser hablo ¿_Tu que derecho tienes? ¿Que eres de ella? ¿Con que derecho? Recuerda solamente eres su amigo, su hermano, no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella eres solamente un perdedor el puede probar cada uno de sus jugos y despertar el deseo dormido de ella poseer cada centímetro, y tu solamente serás su pañuelo de lagrimas cuando ellos discutan o tengan una diferencia tu papel es ese, solamente su pañuelo, su desechable._

Estos pensamientos lo hacían sentir terrible no sabia que hacer todo esto era nuevo para él, lo que si ya sabia era que la amaba como era posible que jamás se diera cuenta.

Luego llego a su mente las palabras de Susana solamente serás su amigo toda la vida.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde esa escena en que el vio como Terry la besaba con posesión esos labios que el también deseaba y que desde ese día se había convertido en una maldita pesadilla para él, no había noche y día que no soñara con esos besos, era verdad se estaba volviendo loco, por las noches el sueño lo asaltaba se veía a él con ella que ella venia a buscarlo y con una manera demandante ella lo besaba y poco a poco con manos ávidas empezaba sus manos a desabrochar su camisa y pasear con suaves caricias sobre su cuerpo, se la imaginaba tomándola exigiendo lo que era suyo diciéndole que lo amaba. Y después ese sueño se convertía en pesadilla por que no era él, el que la besaba era Terrance quien probaba sus labios se despertaba con el pulso alterado y los golpeteos de su corazón a mas de mil por hora la principio su sueño era dulce pero después era una terrible pesadilla, al menos para él. Después de cada sueño tenia que darse un baño de agua fría para controlar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Al fin el famoso sábado había llegado Candy estaba arreglándose para salir con su novio, hay que bien se sentía decir eso, su Novio Terry era suyo y de nadie más, no podía evitar el sonrojo que sentía al recordar los besos de Terry la noche anterior.

Podía sentir la humedad de sus labios en su cara y algunas otras partes.

Candy cariño

Si dime Tío

Te llego una carta creo que es de..

Si es de Flammy.

Que bien.

Que dice-Trato Williams de no mostrar tanto interés en esa carta.

Hay tío eso es cosa de chicas

Si, tienes razón

Yea, yea

Que tienes

Nada que estoy feliz Tío

Por que pequeña

Por que Flammy viene para las vacaciones de verano

Hay eso es fabuloso y donde se va a quedar

Aquí por supuesto…

Albert sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía evitar que esta noticia le agradaba demasiado pero también lo entristecía un mar de emociones lo atraparon.

Omg

Que tienes?-dijo Saliendo de su turbamiento

Al parecer no viene sola

¿Como?

Si, tío mira aquí dice-señalando una parte de la carta- que viene con su novio ya que el quiere conocer chicago.-Candy si no fuese tan despistada se hubiese dado cuenta como su Tío cambio de color en un cerrar de ojos.

Estoy tan feliz por ella, ya era hora

Eh…

Tío me estas poniendo atención

Si, claro me decías que estas feliz por ella pero por que

Bueno veras cuando se fue lucia muy triste y apagada y veo que este muchacho la quiere mucho, al parecer le ha costado mucho para que ella lo acepte el cada día le entrega una rosa roja, y además de que es muy buenmozo y es casi de la edad.

Con cada palabra de su sobrina Albert sentía que un puñal se le clavaba en su pecho.

Tío el también se puede quedar con nosotros

Eh…..

Te digo que si el también se puede quedar ya ves que tampoco conoce chicago además si es novio de Flammy

Candy no creo que sea buena idea

Por que

Albert se sentía atrapado, acorralado como le iba a explicar a Candy el motivo por el cual no quería a ese joven aquí si tenerla a ella es mas que suficiente suplicio, como todavía tener a su rival conviviendo bajo el mismo techo. Para suerte de el mientras ellos hablaban paso George el siempre se mantenía la margen de la situación pero en esta ocasión tenia que hacer una excepción.

Hola Señorita

Hola George-saludo ella abrazándolo como era su costumbre, al único hombre que aparte de Albert sentía una gran admiración y confianza, era como un padre para la joven.

Veo que hoy esta demasiado contenta

Si, es verdad estoy súper feliz-dijo abrazándolo, gesto que fue correspondido

Y se puede saber el motivo

Claro que si, para empezar tengo un tío maravilloso, tengo a un hombre que es como mi padre- George sintió un regocijo en su corazón al ser considerado de esta manera por la joven rubia- Que además de que son muy apuestos y no han querido rehacer su vida, han estado siempre conmigo

Señorita eso es por que aun no aparece la persona indicada

Si, ese cuento ya me lo se, mi tío y tu solamente se la pasan diciendo eso. dijo haciendo una cara graciosa mientras cruzaba los brazos. Mientras tanto George la veía sorprendido.

Bueno, bueno no hablemos mas de eso, que mas la tiene contenta

Bueno, como decía, tengo la mejor familia del mundo, tengo al mejor novio del mundo, además de ser buenmozo, es súper lindo, -Añadió con ojos Soñadores

Veo que quiere mucho al joven Granchester

Na… nada de Joven eso se oye muy formal George, además de que como le digo usted es como mi padre, entonces el vendría siendo…. Mmm- tratando de recordar la palabra exacta, se llevo una mano a su cabeza- Bueno como sea, y además tengo al mejor amigo del mundo, y mi mejor amiga esta próximo a venir

La señorita Flamminton

Si, así es Flammy viene en las vacaciones para pasarla conmigo, y quiero que se quede en la casa

Mm… no creo que eso sea correcto señorita

¿Por que?

Bueno, por que ella también a de querer ver a sus familiares y lo mas propio es que ella este con ellos no crees

Mmm… pero…-lo pensó un rato- Tienes razón George casi me olvido de ese detalle.

Albert le regalo una mirada de alivio a George siempre atento de sacarlo de este apuro, George era el único que sabia del por que no quería que Flammy se quedara en la mansión no era algo, tan difícil pero era algo totalmente imposible, es como si a un ratón lo encierran en una caja con el queso, y no quisieran que se lo comiera, es totalmente absurdo, pero es la realidad al menos para él. Candy no tono par nada la turbación de su tío y lo que lo intranquilizaba el tema, ni siquiera noto su mirada de complicidad que este le dedico a George.

Creo que será mejor que te deje un rato sola

Si, esta muy bien

Con permiso

Con su permiso señorita.

Hay definitivamente no me puede decir por mi nombre.-dijo haciendo un puchero

Es lo propio Señorita Candy,

SI, si ya se… Esta bien nos vemos para cenar

Con permiso

Al entrar en la biblioteca Albert dejo ir un suspiro, atrás de el entro George con algunas carpetas que quería que el revisara, además también sabia lo difícil que era para el ese tema.

Te encuentras bien

Si… bueno… no

Quieres hablar Albert

Es mejor que, deje ese tema en paz además ella, ya tiene alguien mas-añadió mientras tomaba una carpeta en sus manos.

Y desde cuando dejas todo sin luchar

Albert aparto su vista de la carpeta en la cual ya había empezado a hojear- No se trata de una guerra George

Albert por el tiempo que tengo de conocerte se bien que te daña, esta situación pero lo que mas te duele es que no has hecho nada para tenerla a tu lado.

George, no puedo hacer nada son muchas cosas

Sabes para el amor, no hay barreras de ningún tipo.-Dijo mientras se retiraba

Albert simplemente se quedo mirando por un rato, la puerta por donde salió su socio y amigo, que igual como para Candy era algo mas, además de que el siempre lo apoyo e inclusive lo cubría en sus muchas e incontables escapadas. Pero ahora solamente pensaba en eso, para el amor no hay barreras. – vaya suena tan fácil, pero entre ella y yo hay barreras que no se deben de romper.

.*.*.*

Neil, consideraba seriamente las palabras de Susana ¿ Cuanto tiempo mas seria el amigo incondicional de Candy?. El la quiera y la estimaba mucho, pero era totalmente distinto la manera en que ambos se querían, él cada día soportaba las escenas de amor que ellos compartían , cada día que iba a la cafetería Terrance estaba con ella que lo único que provocaban era enervar la sangre, ya no había un solo día ni minuto que Candy estuviera sola siempre estaña él con ella. El sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, con el seño fruncido contesto de mala gana.

Bueno

Oh, hola Esmeralda verdad

E… este si

Dime que necesitas

Solamente quería saber como estabas, y bueno quería

Si-dijo un poco irritado aunque si bien sabía que la joven del otro lado no tenia la culpa, Esmeralda es una compañera de clases demasiado atractiva pero sobre todo muy tímida.

Es que quería saber si tienes algo que hacer el sábado.

El sábado?

Si, es que veras…

Neil se quedo pensando un rato que tenia que hacer, bien sabia que había quedado con Candy y el estúpido de Granchester de ir a la Disco, pero en realidad no tenia muchas ganas, tener que ver mas escenitas de ellos, no era lo que precisamente le apetecía. Una voz al otro lado del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Bueno si no puedes no hay ningún problema

Que tenias pensado

Bueno es que va haber una comida en mi casa por el cumpleaños de mi hermano-dijo la joven al otro lado en un tono muy suave- y quería ver si querías asistir.

Claro, ahí estaré en donde es

Si, te paso el croquis de mi casa a tu correo te parece-dijo algo efusiva

Oye, a que hora se va acabar

Temprano creo, por

Por que, después podríamos divertirnos los dos-añadiendo una sonrisa

Eh… Este…-

Que no quieres-suavizando la voz

Este, si- lo dijo en un susurro.

Esa bien Esmeralda nos vemos mañana

Si.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Esmeralda, Esmeralda estas bien-dijo un joven un poco mayor quitándole el teléfono y sacándola de su ensueño

Eh… este si

Que tienes ya tienes rato en las nubes.

Pues… es que hay John

Que tienes hermanita

Es que Neil, va a venir a la fiesta y además me invito a salir-su hermano solamente se le quedo viendo, ellos sabían que no debían invitar a nadie esto es para proteger su identidad, pero al ver la emoción de su hermana no pudo evitar ponerse feliz por ella

Qué bien, hermanita estoy muy feliz por ti pero dime ¿quién es Neil?

Ah… bueno Neil es…-la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Es un amigo de la escuela

Solo un ¿amigo?, y desde cuando tienes amigos según tu…

Si, si ya sé que he dicho que no quiero amigos además con nuestra posición los amigos nos estorban no.

Oye no te estoy retando, no te pongas así solamente me preocupas ya sabes que papá no quiere que estemos en ningún riesgo, tu sabes bien por que

Si, yo lo se-dijo la chica dejando ir un suspiro,-pero aun así que hay de nuestras vidas

Hermanita estoy feliz contigo solamente ten cuidado, tu sabes bien los problemas que esto puede acarrear

Esta muy bien John, no te preocupes además Neil es de confiar

Estas segura, no quisiera…. Bueno tu sabes

Si, ya se pero no te preocupes confió en el

Segura desde ¿cuando lo conoces?

Bueno en realidad…

Esmeralda

Flash Back.

Una hermosa chica, de cabellos negros con detalles violáceos, salía del instituto como siempre había sido pesado, y aburrido sin considerar que no tenia amigos, hablaba con alguna que otra compañera de clases pero en realidad, amigos no tenia ella comprendía bien su situación así que a nadie le contaba nada de su familia, como siempre la esperaba el chofer a seis cuadras del instituto, ya que no quería que nadie la ligara con su padre ni con los negocios de este, ella sabia que en el mundo de ellos, tenia mas enemigos que amigos los amigos no existen, recordaba mientras caminaba estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta, que la venían siguiendo eran unos tipos de muy mal aspecto, claramente se veían que no tenían buenas intensiones ella fue avanzando mucho mas rápido, para tratar de llegar hasta donde estaba su chofer aunque tampoco estaba segura de que quería llegar con él, ya que conocía bien el final de estos tres tipejos, En eso venia caminando mas y mas rápido, cuando no se fijo y tropezó con una lata provocando que ella cayera al suelo cuando trato de levantarse uno de los tipos la jalo del brazo, para acercarla a un pequeño callejón, y poco a poco empezó a besarla del cuello, ella solamente gritaba desesperadamente, trataba de zafarse, pero en eso uno de los tipos la agarro de los pies, y el otro poco a poco fue paseando sus manos sobre su nívea piel, Esmeralda deseaba morirse deseaba también matarlos.

Ella gritaba fuertemente pero nadie había para salvarla de lo que iba a suceder entre mas gritaba ella, los tipos mas se reían, ella se sentía fatal, la impotencia y la desesperación se apoderaban lentamente de ella, uno de los hombre empezó hacer jirones de la blusa, de ella mientras esta gritaba y se revolcaba mas.

Cuanto tiempo paso no supo, solamente vio a uno de los hombre que era jalado hacia tras, y los otros dos prontamente la dejaron, para ir contra el intruso.

Lo tenían rodeado, ella rápidamente se levanto, pensando que algo iba a pasar, ella iba a correr pero uno de los tipos el jaló del cabello, haciendo que ella cayera pesadamente al suelo.

El moreno corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba, y como pudo logro hacer que esta se levantar, colocándola atrás de él.

Dio un golpe certero a uno de los hombre al estomago, y con otra patada en la mandíbula del otro cayendo pesadamente, el del cuchillo se le quedo mirando, al tiempo que se acercaba otro hombre apareció, este era alto, y de muy buen porte.

Señorita Esmeralda-grito, mientras la reconoció por la espalda

El solamente tuvo que hablar una sola vez para que los tipos como pudieran salieran corriendo, pero el tipo los diviso muy bien, ya que por el momento no se pudo descubrir, dando ordenes por radio al otro que esperaba en la limosina.

Se encuentra bien

Eh… este si dijo ella-muchas gracias-dijo extendiendo su mano, en el momento que lo hizo su blusa se descubrió dejando entre ver una parte de sus pechos, ella torpemente trato de cubrirse

No es nada, añadió dándole su chaqueta para que se cubriera

Muchas gracias, que puedo hacer para agradecerte

Señorita Esmeralda es mejor que nos vayamos.

Si, esta bien Escobar

Como le podemos agradecer, joven-añadió Escobar

Si, por favor no sabe cuanto me ayudo

Bueno solamente dígame su nombre

Bueno, me llamo Esmeralda Tsukimoto- el tomo la mano de la joven

Mucho gusto Esmeralda, mi nombre es Neil Leggand

Fin del Flash Back.

Esmeralda te estoy preguntado

Ah, este pues en la escuela- No era verdad pero tampoco era mentira ambos estudiaban juntos aunque si bien, si no hubiese haber sido por ese accidente ella nunca lo hubiese haber conocido.

Mm.. pues no estoy muy convencido

Por dios John, además es el único amigo que tengo desde…-cayo

Desde lo sucedido en los cabos

Si, estaré haciendo bien

Esme… -dijo su mano tomando las manos delgadas de su amiga-tu no tienes la culpa que Jerry haya sido policía, tu lo querías pero nadie sabia lo que el realmente planeaba,-tomando un poco de aire-debes dejar de culparte por eso.

No puedo-dijo zafándose de las manos de su hermano-si no fuera por eso, Mamá aun estaría con vida-dijo ella mientras rodaba una mejilla sobre su rostro.

Hermanita deberías dejar eso en paz

No puedo.-el solamente la abrazo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El sábado al fin había llegado era un día muy agitado, para Neil, había quedado ir a la casa de Esmeralda, Candy también tenia varias actividades ese día, había quedado de ir a comer con su tío a una cena de negocios, aunque no le agradaba nada.

Neil, fue a la dirección plasmada y por más que recorría no daba muy bien con el lugar, después de dos horas al final dio con el lugar, este vecindario le traía viejos recuerdo, recuerdos no muy gratos por él, pero también añorados, recuerdos donde el y su familia disfrutaban de una buena estabilidad económica si no fuera por el juego, y los vicios y las compras excesivas de su madre aun estuvieran en las comodidades pero para que pensar en lo que ya fue.

La casa estaba hermosa, mas bien la mansión era enorme jamás creyó que esa jovencita realmente fuera millonaria, por que no había otra explicación, desde que llego a la puerta, unos hombre bien armados hasta los huesos, algo corpulentos, le pidieron su nombre lo verificaron un buen rato, y después le dieron la entrada.

El se dedico a conducir para ver el camino de la entrada era como un pequeño bosque, en la entrada habían varios arboles grandes de Cedro, Abedul, y algunos pinos, ya casi en la entrada había un pequeño jardín de un lado, en donde se podía ver algunos alcatraces negros, así como también algunos claveles de especies totalmente exóticas.

Su nombre-dijo un hombre en la puerta

Neil Leggand-añadió mientras dejaba de observar, y ponía atención

Señor Leggand, por aquí en un momento llega la señorita Esmeralda

Neil, se quedo observando los detalles del interior de la casa, que en la mayoría había algo de mármol, las paredes color perla se apreciaban algunas fotografías, dando la estancia un toque ligeramente familiar, se acerco persuasivamente a la chimenea, y alcanzo a ver unas fotos alcanzo a reconocer a Esmeralda, pero en ellas había una donde ella estaba con una mujer muy parecida a ella, pero con ojos Azules, Esmeralda era en verdad hermosa, había otra donde estaba Esmeralda un poco mas chica y aunque se veía que había cambiado demasiado, ya que en esa foto tendría como unos 10 u 11 años, la reconoció por el hermoso color de ojos dorados, muy pocas personas tendrían ese color de ojos.

Buenas tardes es usted muy curioso-dijo un joven un poco mayor que el, de cabello negro pero de hermosos color azul.

Lo siento-añadió dejando la fotografía en su lugar

Dígame a quien espera…

Neil, que bueno que viniste-dijo una mujer bajando las escaleras

Esmeralda muchas gracias por invitarme

Oh, con que este es Neil.

Eh…-dijo el aludido subiendo una ceja

No, es que Esme- hablo la otra vez de usted

John-lo reprendió

Bueno mucho gusto Neil, como ya sabe yo soy John Tsukimoto, hermano mayor de Esmeralda

Mucho gusto yo soy Neil legan-mientras tomaba la mano de el.

Ven que te parece si vamos al jardín un rato, mientras esta lista la comida te parece

Si, esta muy bien-añadió Neil mientras ofrecía el brazo a Esmeralda

John se les quedo observando un buen rato, mientras veían como desaparecían por la puerta para irse al patio, si bien sabia que Esmeralda no quería que uno de los socios de su padre los viera, para evitar un problema había algo que no le cuadraba con Legan sabia que de algún lado lo conocía, pero no recordaba de donde.

Jaime, Escobar

Dígame señor

Quiero que vigilen a Leggand.

Entendido

Saben que, manden a una del personal, por que si los ven a ustedes Esmeralda se va a dar cuenta.

Entendido.-los hombres se retiraron, para hacer lo encomendado.

La fiesta fue algo sencilla, no había mucha gente fue mas familiar, y algunos socios importante tanto para su padre como para John que ya se interesaba en el negocio Esmeralda, no dejaba de preocuparse, ya que sabia que todo corría un riesgo, pero también se tranquilizaba por que estaba con Neil, quien observaba todo.

A que se dedica tu papa

Ah, bancos

es Banquero

No, realmente

Entonces

Es como un consultor-respondió John

Como es eso

Bueno veras los bancos vienen a pedir cierta asesoría sobre inversiones, además para otras cosas, así como identificar cuentas fraudulentas.

Oh, creo que entendí-recordando lo que les paso a ellos, con un consultor precisamente.

Creo que ya es tarde que te parece si, vamos a la Discoteca

Mm… no se nunca e ido ahí.

Por que..

Bueno es un poco complicado.

Ándale vamos va hacer muy divertido

No, creo que me dejen ir-dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño, recordando la ultima vez que quiso ir, y su papa se negó rotundamente.

Que sucede-irrumpió una voz masculina, de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente.

Es que….-Esmeralda Titubeó

Buenas noches señor, mi nombre es Neil Leggand

Buenas noches que asunto tiene con mi hija Esmeralda-añadió con una voz mas grave y fuerte de lo normal.

Bueno Esmeralda es una gran amiga, y hoy me voy a reunir con unos amigos del Instituto, así que quería que ella me acompañara, por lo tanto solicito su permiso, me comprometo a traerla sana y salva, puede confiar en mi.

Esmeralda casi palideceos al escuchar al ver como el le hablaba su padre, nunca jamás nadie le había hablado a su padre de ese modo, y había sobrevivido para contarlo.

Vete a cambiar Esmeralda, o piensas ir a si

Eh… este, no enseguida bajo-añadió la chica perturbada.

Jovencito se creo usted muy rudo por hablarme de ese modo-dijo el hombre mientras Esmeralda estaba arriba arreglándose

No le estoy faltando el respeto señor, pero veo que Esmeralda esta muy encerrada, casi no habla con nadie vive aislada de las personas, es demasiado seria es como una dulce muñeca tras muros de cristal, es justo que se divierta de vez en cuando.

Tiene carácter legan, pero yo se bien que hago con mi hija, y nadie viene a decirme que esta bien o que esta mal, mas sin embargo voy a confiar en usted Esmeralda, como su nombre lo dice es una joya muy valiosa para mi, así que mas le vale que no le haga daño, como usted dice es una muñeca, pero no es un títere y menos de usted así que si cree que va a poder poner una mano encima de mi hija esta muy equivocado, por que antes de que eso suceda lo castro.

No, se preocupe por mi no hay ningún problema, no le voy a negar que Esmeralda es demasiado hermosa, pero no son esas mis intenciones

Entonces cuales son

Solamente quiero su amistad

Amistad?, eso no existe

Claro que existe

Quizás entre mujeres pero entre hombres y mujer no, entre ellos esta la atracción física, puede funcionar por poco tiempo, pero tarde que temprano uno de los dos empieza a surgir sentimientos no muy propios. Así que te pido que te mantengas al margen de mi hija, no me gustaría matarte-dijo esto en un susurro.

Quizás tenga razón, ahora entiendo un poco más, señor Tsukimoto.

Nos vamos-dijo esmeralda interrumpiéndolos

Si, vamos

Te quiero temprano Esmeralda-dijo su padre

Si, muchas gracias papá-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

.*.*.*

Candy y Terry hicieron arribo al lugar, Candy se paraba de puntitas desde el lugar donde encontraban.

Que te sucede

Eh, ah estoy buscando a alguien

A Neil

Este, si pero también a otras dos personas

Patty, Mira ahí están-dijo la pelinegra señalando al lado del barman unos jóvenes uno de cabellos castaños claros y otro de cabellos negros.

Hay son tan guapos, y buen mozos, nunca se fijarían en mi-dijo Patty en voz alta tanto que no paso desapercibido para Candy, guiando la mismo tiempo para donde Annie había señalado.

No, creo Patty eres muy linda-añadió Candy, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara.- es mas ven acompáñame, también tu Annie

Eh… adonde-dijeron ambas

Que no los quieren conocer

A quienes

A los causantes de que las traigan en las nubes.

Ey! Archie, ahí están esas chicas

En serio donde-dijo intentado divisarlas entre el mar de gente

Haya arriba, -dijo señalando con el dedo

Si, es verdad., oye pero…- Sus ojos los entrecerraba para tratar de reconocer a la otra joven que casi jalaba a las chicas de sus sueños.- que no es

Si creo que es CANDY-esto ultimo lo grito.

Pues ven vamos a saludarlas

Ándenles vamos, -les rogaba Candy

No, que pena además ellos son distintas en nosotros

Por cierto de donde los conoces-dijo Terry celoso

Ah, es que ellos son…

Candy, que gusto verte ya tenia mucho que no venias –dijo un joven atrás suyo

Stear, que gusto verte-dijo abrazándolo

Hola Candy y el milagro, y donde esta Neil

Neil no ha de tardar

U y! y yo que pensé que seria genial la tarde

Oye, no seas tan malo es buen chico

Si, tanto como la leche agria

Hay que grosero- mientras tanto las chicas los observaban nunca antes los habían visto tan cerca

Y se puede saber quienes son estas hermosas damas –dijo mientras se acercaba a Patty

Ah… este bue yo…

Ah, si es verdad que grosera soy.

Stear, Archie te presento a Terry mi novio

Wow! En serio paso la prueba con Albert

Hay no seas tan malo

Mucho gusto-dijo Terry

Y ella es Annie prima de Terry,

Mucho gusto-dijo Stear mientras tomaba su mano, pero sus ojos se posaron en cierta castaña

El gusto es mío-dijo Annie

El placer seria mío, creo que a Dios se le están yendo los angeles- añadio Archie mientras tomaba la mano de Annie.

Y ella es Patty

Mucho gusto-dijo Archie, sin soltar a Annie acto que no paso desapercibido por Terry.

Mucho gusto Patty-dijo tomando su mano- Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo hoy dos hermoso Ángeles cayeron del cielo-con este comentario las chicas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse

Creo que ya fue suficiente para un saludo no creen-dijo Terry rompiendo la atmosfera

Hay, amor

Eh… este- todos se separaron

Están muy ocupados esta noche

No, tanto hoy esta muy tranquilos

Eso esta perfecto por que no se sientan con mostros y así les hacen compañía a Annie, y Patty

Claro me parece perfecto.

Al grupo no tardo en unírsele Neil.

Hola Candy, chicos

Hola Neil

Les presento a Esmeralda

Mucho gusto esmeralda, mi nombre es Candy

El mío Patty

El mío Annie

Yo soy Terry

Yo soy Stear

Yo soy Archie

Y como están?

Pues bien-contestaron todos.

Creo que seria bueno que fuéramos por unas bebidas.-dijo Neil

Esta muy bien

La noche rondo tranquila disfrutando de la compañía de todos, Annie y Patty iban a estar eternamente agradecidas a Candy por presentarle a los chicos.

Neil se sentía molesto toda la noche Esmeralda se dio cuenta del porque aunque si bien no se atrevió a preguntar la menos no por el momento.

Terry por su parte a pesar de que no le gusta mucho bailar a pesar de que lo hacia perfecto bailo casi toda la noche con Candy.

Al fin el día Termino, Stear y Archie acompañaron a Annie y Patty a su casa, Terry llevo a Candy.

Neil estas bien

Eh.. este si Esmeralda

Por que

Este bueno…. Digo por lo de – Neil frunció la ceja, al notar el titubeo de esta

Que sucede

Bueno lo digo por Candy a ti te gusta no

Eh….- un momento se quedo en silencio- no, ella es solamente mi amiga

Sabes aunque sea tu amiga no puedes evitar esos sentimientos o me equivoco

No, te equivocas pero simplemente ella ya tiene a Granchester

Y eso que

Como que …. que

Si, el que ella este con él, no quiere decir que tu no luches por ella

No, lo se Esmeralda ella es mi amiga

Neil, tu me gustas mucho pero quiero que seas feliz y si esa chica te hace feliz hare todo a tu alcance para que así sea.

Esmeralda yo…-el no pudo terminar por que sintió que sus labios fueron sellados por con los labios de ella, primero fue tierno y después se torno mas agresivo, mas posesivo.

*.*.*

Bueno- contesto una voz somnolienta

Susana

Neil

Podemos vernos

Que no vez que hora es-replico la joven

Si, yo lo se pero tenlo por seguro que te agradara.

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO MI FIC APARTIR DE AQUÍ COMENZARA A DAR UN GIRO TOTAL, ADEMAS QUE SERA ESO QUE NEIL QUIERE HABLAR CON SUSANA, QUE VA A PASAR CON ESMERALDA.**

**¿ QUIENES SON EN REALIDAD LOS TSUKINO?.**

**¿ QUE VA A PASAR CON CANDY?**

**¿ QUIEN ES EL NOVIO DE FLAMMY?**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**ALGUNAS DE ESTAS PREGUNTAS SE VAN A RESPONDER**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS NIÑAS QUE LO LEEN.**

**ESPEOR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**CUIDENSE.**

**SANDY.**


	5. Chapter 5 ALIANZAS

**Te Seguiré Esperando**

Con el amor de años ya pasados yo te espero  
>aunque ya perdí la noción aun de cada día;<br>aunque fui para ti el último, hoy deseo ser el primero  
>al verte en mi destino como si fuera mía.<p>

Ningunas de las cosas hoy me importa  
>porque sé que dueño será quien más lo ansía<br>y aunque tenga una vida larga o corta,  
>ambos sabemos que un día tú serás mía.<p>

Sé que tú fácilmente podrías ser de otro  
>y que dejarías mi alma totalmente vacía,<br>pero mi paciencia le ganará a la audacia  
>y por eso convencido estoy que tú serás mía.<p>

En ti sueño con mis ojos cerrados o abiertos  
>y sigo esperando hoy como he hecho cada día<br>y sé que de ti se llenarán mis brazos abiertos  
>cuando tú regreses para ser siempre mía.<p>

**(Juan Antonio Rodriguez, hijo**

CAPITULO 05

ALIANZAS.

Hasta ¿donde puedes llegar por tu obsesión? , hay un dicho muy famoso que dice ¨en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale¨ ¿será cierto? Será valido todo para conseguir a esa persona que amas, o es simplemente una vil escusa para calmar tu conciencia, si hablamos de dichos existen muchos pero que tan ciertos son, o que tan validos pueden ser, será prudente justificar tus acciones en ellos, pero en sí que puedes hacer por el amor, y como estar seguro que eso es amor, que tanto puedes soportar.

Susana no pudo salir esa noche, pero si habían quedado de verse a la salida de la escuela tal y como le había dicho el que le iba agradar, se imaginaba a claras el asunto que se iba a tratar.

Por su parte Neil había quedado con Esmeralda, verse en la cafetería ella le había dado la pauta para hacer lo que ya había decidido aunque si bien tenía algunas dudas, de lo que le propuso Esmeralda más que nada que iba ganar ella con todo eso.

Hola Neil

Hola Esmeralda que vas a desayunar

Pues la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre y tu

Pues solamente un sándwich de tomate y queso fundido

Creo yo solamente una malteada

Hola Neil-saludo una joven a su espalda

Hola Candy

Oye por qué no me esperaste

Oh! Lo siento es que quede con Esmeralda y Terry

Bueno, el tenía que trabajar hoy, así que estoy sola

Puedes sentarte con nosotros-añadió Esmeralda, Neil estaba totalmente confundido deseaba hablar con Esmeralda lo de Susana pero obviamente no se iba a poder y por otra parte estaba feliz por estar con Candy, un rato sin Terry a su lado.

Hay no que pena Esmeralda, no los quiero interrumpir

Pero si no interrumpes nada, solamente estoy desayunando con mi amigo-añadió con voz dulce pero firme

Eh… que acaso no son novios

¡No!-dijo Esmeralda poniéndose totalmente ruborizada. Pero al mismo tiempo Neil le dio una mirada acusadora Candy.

Oh, lo siento creo que mejor me voy con Annie

Pero… para mi seria un placer que te quedaras verdad Neil

Si, además nos harías buena compañía-

Sí, pero es mejor que me vaya además no tengo hambre y aun m falta terminar unas tareas

Otra vez no terminaste-la reprendió Neil

Hay es que es súper aburrido Historia

Caya y eso que tu novio es un experto en el tema

Jeje… si pero él no sabe

Vaya la verdad que eres todo un caso

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Historia es la materia más aburrida que existe

Verdad que si, hasta que hay alguien que me entiende, si vieras Esmeralda Neil siempre me ha regañado por esa materia, bueno los dejo mejor me voy a terminarla, nos vemos- Candy cuando se retiraba le guiño el ojo a Neil que lo dejo confundido por su actitud.

La verdad que es un encanto tu amiga-dijo con sinceridad Esmeralda

Eh-dijo Neil volviendo a la realidad

Te comento que es muy simpática Candy ahora sé porque la quieres tanto y por eso te voy a ayudar.

Estas segura

Sí, pero ve primero por nuestros almuerzos y platicamos va.-el solamente movió la cabeza y se retiro por los desayunos. Después de cinco minutos el regreso.

Listo-añadió mientras le colocaba un sándwich y una mateada de fresa

Yo no pedí sándwich-repuso ella

Si, lo sé pero te lo vas a comer

Eh, por que

Porque no quiere que te enfermes.

Vaya, estas peor que mi hermano.

Si precisamente por tu hermano-ella solamente levanto una ceja tratando de comprender

Bueno vamos a dejar esto a un lado, platiquemos lo que te interesa, ya hablaste con Susana

No aun no, lo voy hacer hoy.

Eso es perfecto

Porque, aun no entiendo cuál es tu interés en todo esto

Si, lo sabes-dijo ella con un brillo especial en su mirada, pero el simplemente puso cara de no entender a lo cual ella suspiro-mi único interés eres tú, pero te aclaro mi ayuda cuesta y mucho-dijo ella levantando un poco más la ceja, era claro que era más de lo que dejan ver

Cuanto es tu precio-añadió sin inmutarse el había visto cosas en su casa de ella y bien se dio cuenta, de con quienes trataban

Para empezar no soporto a los traidores y mi precio depende de que tanto te voy a ayudar, mira no es tan caro

Neil no pudo dejar de sentirse intimidado, al parecer Esmeralda no era la dulce e ingenua chica que conoció, parecía otra mujer

-vaya hombre sonríe era broma-añadió mientras sonreía, al ver la cara de Neil

- Que

- claro que no te voy a cobrar, además te la debo es como un pago por lo del otro dia-añadio mientras mordía su sándwich.

- y como le vamos hacer-añadió finalmente Neil

- Bueno mira primero que nada para que Candy no sospeche nada nunca te debe ver junto con Susana

- y ¿cómo voy hacer eso?, si vamos a planificar todo

- Pues ahí es donde voy a entrar yo, mira tenemos que hacer….

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Una joven veía atentamente la lluvia desde la ventana de su departamento, este hecho la llenaba de mucha melancolía pero sin embargo también le traía gratos recuerdos bajo la lluvia tal como su primer beso ese beso que fue lleno de mucho amor, cariño fue tierno pero también dulce, sobre su rostro caían las gotas de lluvia pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era estar abrazada de él. Su perfume sobre ella ¿Cuanto lo amaba, y Cuanto lo extrañaba?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando abrieron la puerta y un joven de cabellera castaña ingresaba, como si conociera todo a la perfección, el se le fue acercando poco a poco, al percatarse que ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos quería sorprenderla, pero algo lo freno en seco.

Albert cuanto te extraño

¿ Quién diablos es Albert?- añadió el joven furioso

Eh… ya habías llegado, como estas

No me cambies el tema te pregunte que quien diablos es Albert

Albert?, no lo sé tengo que saberlo-dijo ella como si nada, parándose del sillón para darse la vuelta

No me mientas, lo acabas de mencionar,

Hay no se-dijo ella sintiéndose como una vil cucaracha

Vaya no pensé que fueras tan mentirosa

No estoy mintiendo, no sé por qué dije eso que dijiste que dije-añadió nerviosa hablando incoherencias-además si solamente viniste para enojarte mejor te hubieras quedado en casita no crees

No empieces

No empieces tú, ya sabes lo que opio de esas escenas tontas-añadió la morenas-es mas estoy muy cansada y ya me voy a dormir-decía mientras abría la puerta

Ósea me estas corriendo

Pues si lo quieres ver a si… Si-añadió con más fuerza.

Veo pensé que teníamos algo, pero veo que aun no soy parte de tus pensamiento s-dijo él mientras salía del departamento. En cuanto el salió la morena se desplomo en el suelo a llorar.

¿Por qué? ¿por qué no te puedo olvidar, por que maldita sea te volviste en mi obsesión? – repetía la chica entre sollozos, toda la noche se la paso llorando.

.*.*.*.*

Hay flammy si supieras que no te he podido olvidar-repetía constantemente Albert- pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde

Se puede-dijo una voz interrumpiéndolo

Si adelante pequeña, dime

Hola tío, ¿Como estas?

Bien porque lo dices

Es que últimamente te he visto no se triste

¿Triste? – automáticamente arqueó la ceja- porque lo dices Candy

Por que se te ve Tío, es mas podría jurar que empezaste desde que te conté lo de Flammy

Flammy que tiene que ver en esto

Eso mismo quisiera yo saber

Candy que estas pensando

Nada solamente que quizás quieres conocer al novio de Flammy,

Y yo para que quiero conocerlo-dijo un poco brusco

No sé, tal vez para asegurarte de que sea el chico indicado para ella, para saber que está en buenas manos, ya ves que somos como hermanas- Albert inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al jardín

Tienes razón pequeña me atrapaste-dijo él con una sonrisa fingida, ocultando todo el dolor que este tema le afectaba.

Y para cuando viene

Para Julio

Eso es dos semanas

Bueno en realidad en dos semanas y media pero hay otra cosa que quiero ver

Que es

Es que Flammy me conto que sus papas van a estar en esas fecha en suiza en una convención y como es hija única, tendría que quedarse sola, y pues…-dijo ella agachando la mirada

Si-Añadió Albert

Bueno yo pensé que no habría ningún problema que se quede aquí

A qui, no veo por qué ha de haber ningún problema

Pero también se quedaría su novio

Se hizo el silencio un momento Albert no comento nada al respecto.

En ese preciso momento deseo que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara, tenerla a ella era una bendición pero verla con él era una maldición, es como si la vida se encargara de recordarle su falta, su error, pero también ponerle la tentación a unas cuantas puertas, tan grave fue su pecado para que lo estén haciendo pagar.

.*.*.*.*.*.*

Susana Marlow, se veía sencillamente hermosa, en su rostro lucia satisfacción pero también impaciencia, era un demonio con cara de ángel, como todo el mundo tenemos cosas que ocultar pero este trato en especial, le estaba haciendo sentir más que impaciente nerviosa, había llegado a la dirección que le había indicado Leggand, era obvio que aparte quería otra cosa más dentro del trato, una manera de sellarlo así que iba más que preparada para lo que pudiese suceder después. Además debía admitir que Leggand era demasiado atractivo, y tenía muy buen porte y eso le llamaba demasiado la atención sin contar los rumores que existían en la escuela, eso en verdad la tenia intrigada quería saber a ciencia cierta que tan ciertos eran.

Al llegar a la casa, le pareció ver un auto ligeramente familiar, si bien todo el mundo sabía que Neil contaba con una vieja cafetera en esta ocasión había un automóvil que ajustar pro la zona era obvio que el tenia compañía.

Buenas tardes Susana-saludo una mujer hermosa pero que al mismo tiempo Susana sabía que no le convenía para nada

Qué diablos haces tú aquí

Que no puedo estar en la casa de mi novio

Tu novio, brincos dieras Esmeralda

Vaya veo que a un recuerdas mi nombre querida pasa te estábamos esperando

Me estabas-dijo Susana perpleja al mismo tiempo que ingresaba.

Toma asiento Neil no tarda

Que pretendes-dijo sin más Susana

Yo nada, solamente ayudar a mi novio

Déjate de eso tu bien sabes que no tienes novio, tu perfecta familia no lo permitiría sin contar el riesgo que esto conlleva

Oh! Veo que hablas mucho, y crees conocerme

Claro que se quién eres

Bueno si lo sabes, deberías callarte, porque bien sabes el riesgo

Hola Susana, perdona me estaba bañando

Ya comiste

No, pero quiero me expliques que hace ella aquí

Ella es mi novia y tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí

Queee

El tema que vamos a tratar es sumamente delicado para que esta esté aquí

Esta tiene su nombre y si quieres a Granchester contigo Esmeralda se queda, y punto

Y Esmeralda-dijo con burla- sabe lo que quieres

Claro, añadió la aludida con mucha firmeza pero con tono de desafió- y como su novia lo voy ayudar, que dices aceptas o no, lo que quieres se hará bajo nuestras condiciones

Condiciones no me hagas reír

Vamos Su, tu sabes que Granchester es un hueso muy duro de roer y Candy es demasiado dulce hacen la pareja perfecta y lo único que….

A ti en qué diablos te beneficia él quiere quedar con Candy la única que sale perdiendo aquí eres tú

No

No te entiendo

No tengo por qué explicarte yo tengo mis razones

No me agrada que estés en esto

Que tienes miedo-dijo con una mirada de fuego en todo el rato Neil se les quedo viendo pero también veía las posibilidades de estar del lado de Esmeralda jamás en su vida había visto así a Susana prácticamente temblaba, al parecer Esmeralda era más de lo que sabía.

Miedo a ti, para nada-dijo con sorna

Bueno creo que todos aquí tenemos un beneficio te daré las condiciones y tú decides si aceptas o no

Tú eras la interesada, yo ya acepte pero bajo nuestras condiciones debes entender que tengo cosas que cuidar-añadió Neil

No se no estoy segura cuales condiciones.

La primera y la más importante no para dirigirte a mi será por medio de Esmeralda, cualquier cosa lo trataremos con discreción, nadie aparte de nosotros debe saber que yo estoy implicado, segundo vas a hacer tal y como te lo indiquemos no te puedes salir del papel, tercero en el instituto no me vas a dirigir la palabra.

Ósea que vas a ser el titiritero y yo que su títere están locos

Aceptas o te vas y te quedas sin Terrance-añadió Esmeralda

Neil acaso no te das cuenta que ella te esta

Que usando-Susana solamente movió la cabeza- aceptas o aceptas

Neil creo que será mejor que comamos algo y tomemos una pausa-añadió Esmeralda

Tienes razón.

Qué diablos pretendes

Nada que te importe Su, sabes te conviene aceptar quieres a Terrance no

Si

Entonces que tanto estas dispuesta arriesgar

Ya veo

Tú que ganas

Me divierto

Eres igual de frívola

Eso no te importa y lo sabes además te tengo un trato tu aceptas y no le digo a nadie que los tipos del otro día del callejón era parte de la gentuza que trabaja con tu padre

Que- Susana palideció

Como lo oyes querida se bien lo que pretendías-dijo Esmeralda al oído de esta- tú decides vives o mueres.

Veo que no me das opción

Y crees que mereces una

Vaya no has cambiado nada

Eso no te importa ustedes los Marlow nacieron para servirnos no se te olvide

Eres una…-dijo mientras levantaba la mano.

Ni se te ocurra Susana que afuera esta mi chofer y no se te olvide que buen tirador es.

No se me olvida maldita.

¡U y! que linda veo que aun me amas-dijo haciendo una señal con los dedos- peor a lo que nos interesa aceptas sabes que te conviene tu ganarías, piénsalo linda.

Está bien que ordenemos pizza no tengo nada más que ofrecerles

Sí, me parece perfecto pero no se Susana creo que tiene que cuidar la línea verdad

No, está bien Pizza

Entonces Susana que decides

Acepto, pero con la condición de que nos veremos una vez a la semana todos, al menso que consigamos lo que queremos

Me parece bien

O.k. pero yo decidiré el lugar te parece Neil

Esta muy bien Esmeralda

Bueno que les parece si celebramos esta alianza

Para conseguir nuestros objetivos, que sean muy felices –dijo mientras les entregaba una copa de vino a cada uno

Por nuestro éxito-añadieron todos.

Me permites tengo que ir al servicio

Te acompaño-dijo Esmeralda

Te voy a pedir un único favor

Que quieres-añadió bruscamente

No te enojes es simple

Que

Neil no debe saber nunca de donde nos conocemos

Veo el no sabe la clase de alimaña que son los Tsukimoto verdad

No somos peores que ustedes o si

No se te olvide por quienes aun estas con vida

Si, vieras cuanto me arrepiento

Bueno al menos ya sabes a lo que te atienes

De acuerdo, solamente porque a mí tampoco me conviene

Por cierto deberías buscarte otro diseñador ya que así pareces prostituta barata.

Después de rato bajo Susana ya estaba un poco más relajada y no podía negar se sentía un poco intimidada ella más que nadie sabía de lo que era capaz Esmeralda.

Vaya querida pensé que te habías ido

Disculpen la tardanza

Por cierto que es lo que vamos hacer para separarlos

Primero debemos ganarnos la confianza

Pero como

Simple hay que ser sus amigos

Yo amiga de White ni que estuviera loca

Si, debes intentarlo, mira lo más importante es que crean que no te interesas en lo absoluto por Terrance e ir poco a poco ir haciendo que ellos se aburran de sí mismo, crear conflictos y estar en el momento justo.

Si pero eso va a tomar mucho tiempo

Tienes razón, pero es mejor ir poco a poco y asegurar la victoria que ir rápido y perderlo todo en el primer intento.

Entiendo entonces vamos a jugar con ellos un rato

Exacto.

Mira Neil y yo tenemos gran parte del terreno ganado, aquí va hacer cuestión que Neil se gane la confianza de Terry y tú la de Candy. Para que todo parezca normal que no se vea nada sobre actuado entiendes.

Ya entiendo.

Pero no creo ganarme la confianza de esa…-dijo despectivamente Susana.

No tienes opción

Está bien, aunque yo quiero a Terry ya-añadió como berrinche.

Ajeno a todo esto una hermosa pareja se juraba amor eterno, caminaba como siempre de la mano por las calles nocturnas del centro de la ciudad de Chicago, pasaban ojos curiosos y los veían y se iba murmurando, en verdad parecían en una burbuja propia parecía que nada les afectaría, se amaban tan profundo era el amor y tan fuerte que ellos sentían.

El la tomaba suavemente de la mano, en cada esquina se paraba para robarle un beso.

Era tanta su felicidad que parecía que nada los podía opacar.

Candy

Si, Terry

Sabes que te Amo

Mentiroso

Yo, no más bien tu eres una ladrona

Yo, ladrona de que

De mi corazón-dijo dándole un beso en la boca

Te amo

Yo mas

Hay Terry esto es tan hermoso que me parece un sueño

Bebe esto es más que un sueño esto es real.

Tan real que me asusta

Po r que lo dices Candy

Porque a mí la felicidad no me fue permitida, y ahora me siento tan dichosa que tengo miedo que algo nos separa y nos robe esta dicha

Nunca lo voy a permitir

Pero hay cosas que no podemos controlar

Tienes razón, pero solamente muerto me separe de ti

Candy te amo, y te has convertido en mi razón de vivir, y solamente por eso soy capaz de ir contra el mundo entero por ti.

Terry te amo-dijo ella abrazándolo con tanta fuerza, creía en sus palabras pero sobre todo lo amaba como nunca antes pensó amar en su vida, pero algo dentro de su ser le decía que esto no iba a ser eterno, y esto la tenía demasiado triste, quería ignorar estas dudas pero cada día eran más fuertes, algo de repente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Señoras y señores hoy me confieso que soy un tonto enamorado

Terry que haces-dijo Candy sonrojada al ser el centro de atención

De esta hermosa damisela que me ha aceptado en su vida y ahora que están todos presentes quiero que sean testigos de este gran amor que yo por ella siento.-Terry se paro en frente de Candy quien se tapaba la cara por la idea de Terry, quien le tomaba la mano, se inclino con un pierna en el suelo saco una cajita de terciopelo.

Señorita Candice White Andley aceptaría a este humilde corazón, que día a día se desangra por usted, aceptarías ser mi esposa.

Candy se quedo callada, congelada, no sabía que contestar, Todo era tan repentino además de que había mínimo como 100 pares de ojos que los observaban atentamente.

Podrán separarlos, ¿Que va a pasar con Terry y Candy? ¿Cual es su objetivo de Esmeralda? ¿Por qué Susana le teme a Esmeralda? ¿Quienes son realidad los Marlow y los Tsukimoto?

Todas estas y otras más se responderán en el próximo capítulo.

Muchas Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic, aunque en verdad me gustaría mucho saber sus comentarios, todos y cada uno de ellos me ayudan mucho a mejorar.

Me despido no sin antes desearles un bonito fin de semana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Le robe a la luna un rayo de luz,  
>al cielo dos estrellas,<br>a un lucero su sonrisa,  
>a la lluvia su frescura,<br>al rosal una rosa,  
>a la rosa una espina,<br>la rosa es para tus manos,  
>la espina para las mías,<br>el rayo de luz para iluminar tu camino,  
>las estrellas serán tu amuleto,<br>la sonrisa será tu alegría,  
>la frescura es para tu rosa,<br>y esa rosa...**

mi

**único recuerdo**

**.*.*.*.*.*.***

**CAPITULO 06**

**RECUERDOS.**

**.*.*.*.***

Los recuerdos muchas veces nos hacen madurar atreves del tiempo, con lo largo de nuestros días vamos creando recuerdos, unos buenos y otros no tantos, pero todos ellos hablan de nuestra propia existencia, gracias a ellos sabemos que somos lo que fuimos, muchos de nuestros recuerdos son añorados, en ciertos momentos de nuestra vida recurrimos a ellos para tranquilizar nuestra atormentada alma.

Albert Andley y Flammy Hamilton, pensaban en eso precisamente, los recuerdos cuanto pesaban para ellos, esos recuerdos que ahora les prohíbe verse a los ojos, esos recuerdos de un amor marcado, un amor tan puro pero al mismo tiempo tan prohibido y tan repudiado por la sociedad, ese amor que jamás debió existir en donde ambos cruzaron barreras que jamás debieron cruzarse, debieron acallar esa llama, apagarla en el momento que inicio.

Bajo esta lluvia de abril sus recuerdos resurgen unos recuerdos donde una gran amor nació, y un gran adiós se llevo, la lluvia tan dulce y refrescante para la tierra y para el alma, hoy parecen las lagrimas de dos amores tan hermosos que jamás podrá ser, que aunque sus corazones clamen ellos deberán permanecer amándose en la distancia tan infinita como ese mismo amor que en ellos existió, en donde una vez existió un corazón ahora simplemente son cuerpos vacios en el infinito de la soledad.

¿Pero como comenzó?

Bueno esto fue hace ya casi dos años

Flammy Hamilton es la mejor y única amiga de su sobrina Candice White Andley, ellas estudiaban juntas la secundaria, era justamente en donde ese último año todo cambio para la morena.

Candy y Flammy por lo regular se reunían para hacer la tarea, juntas en esos tiempos Candy pasaba por una terrible depresión tras la muerte de su padres, a lo cual Albert su único familiar, se había hecho cargo de la rubia, eran tiempos difíciles para ellos, pero siempre estaba ahí la dulce y linda Flammy que a pesar de su temperamento explosivo, y algo intimidante, bajo todo eso estaba una chica más frágil que el mismo cristal.

En una de esas tardes de estudio a Candy y Flammy se le pasaron las horas y ya era relativamente tarde para que una señorita anduviera sola por las calles de Chicago, así que Albert amablemente se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, ese noche de frágil llovizna en abril, la chica no podía evitar la gran atracción que el joven Albert Andley le provocaba a pesar de ser un hombre mayor y ella ser relativamente una chiquilla no podía evitar sentirse sumamente atraída por él, durante todo el camino no comentaron gran cosa, iba observando el camino pero al mismo tiempo jugaba con sus dedos estaba sumamente nerviosa, de repente entro una ráfaga de viento que hizo estremecer a la morena.

-Toma

-Eh,-él le tomo las manos y estaba helada

-Estas helada, toma la chaqueta para que te calientes un poco

-Gra…gracias-susurro la morena mientras se colocaba la chaqueta

-Pero usted va a tener frio no

-Sí, pero me sentiría culpable si, una hermosa princesa se congela-tras este comentario Flammy no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Siempre eres así de seria o te comieron la lengua los ratones

-Ni un, ni otra solamente que no se dé que hablar con usted-contesto a la defensiva

-Para empezar nada de usted, me haces sentir viejo

-Pero es lo norma no… digo

-Quizás, pero no me agradan los formalismos, soy Albert solamente Albert

-Pero, yo jamás me atrevería hablarle por su nombre

-Por favor, que no soy tan grande

-Si, es más grande que yo por cinco años-ante esto la moreno se agacho, y se puso roja por contestar con tanta exactitud.

-Vaya veo que sabes mi edad, que mas sabes

-Eh… no, este, me lo dijo Candy-añadió Flammy nerviosa

-Mm creo que no soy importante

-Eh…

-No, nada olvídalo-desviando la vista.

-Flammy tienes novio

-¿Qué?- pregunto incredula alo que escuchaba

-Que si tienes novio

-Por que

-Curiosidad-Flammy sentía latir su corazón a mil por horas, por un momento nadie dijo nada, se escucho el silencio dentro del auto. estaba haciendo ya algo de frio, para esas fecha se empieza acallar el frio de agosto el cual entraba por las ventanas que se encontraban bajas, en eso un niño se les acerco con unas rosas.

-Señor me compra esta rosa para su novia- Flammy sentía en ese momento el calor subir sobré su rostro.- Ándale joven, mire que esta hermosa su novia para que le de esta rosa-decía el chiquillo queriendo hacer una venta.

-Cuánto cuesta

-2 dólares

-Toma, y quédate con el cambio-el chiquillo más que contento se retiro.

-Ten, mi lady

-Albert no debiste de haberte molestado, creo que sería mejor que se la dieras a tu novia no crees

-Yo no tengo novia, además no me has contestado

-Como no tienes eso sí que es raro.

-Porque raro

-Bueno alguien como tú…- Flammy no pudo continuar ya que se había dado cuenta de que se había equivocado. Albert solamente frunció un poco el ceño.

-Alguien como yo, que… Apoco soy tan feo-dijo él en forma seductora.

-No para nada, más bien…- chin ahora como salgo de esta yo y mi bocata-se reprendió a sí misma- Albert noto que ella se trababa en cada palabra que decía, y solamente se agarro riendo.

-Si, no te conociera creería que te gusto

-Claro que no-replico la morena

-Uy que mal….- Ella solamente se le quedo viendo como no entendiendo-porque tu a mi si.- Flammy se le quedo viendo tratando de asimilar lo que él le decía.

-No juegues conmigo que aunque sea una niña no lo soy.

-No estoy jugando es la verdad me gustas y eso no tiene nada de malo.- lo dijo muy seriamente.

-Al final llegaron a la casa de Flammy sin decir una sola palabra Albert como todo caballero salió primero del auto para abrirle la puerta, ella aun no decía nada solamente se limito a bajar del auto, pero cuando estaba por salir se trastabillo el pie, y casi se cae si no es por unos brazos que la sostenían, pero de tal manera que la sostenían con tanta fuerza, ella no había apartado al mirada de enfrente y es que tenía una excelente vista.

-Estas bien.- Flammy poco a poco fue levantando su vista hasta encontrarse con unos ojos muy azúceles como el mismo cielo, pero tenían una mirada que jamás antes había visto.

-Estas, bien.

-Si-dijo bajando la mirada, inmediatamente. Albert ayudado con la otra mano sin dejarla de sostener por la cintura le levanto poco a poco la vista, y ambos se quedaron así por un rato viéndose uno al otro perdiéndose en esa mirada tan azul como el mismo cielo Albert poco a poco fue bajando su cabeza cortando la ya poco distancia que quedaba entre ellos para depositar un suave beso que al principio fue tierno, probando poco a poco los labios de la morena, notando el nerviosismo y la falta de experiencia de la chica, robándole a si su primer beso, poco a poco ese beso se fue profundizando con la punta de su lengua fue abriendo los labios de la chica besando y probando las mieles que su boca les ofrecía. Ambos se sentían como en las nubes.

-Se separaron de ese beso. Y ella se limito a separase de él, entre confundida y contenta por ese su primer beso.

-Al…. buenas noches-dijo ella tratando de irse a su casa, Albert la volvió a tomar de la mano para atraerla hasta él, y así darle otro beso pero este fue menos intenso.

-Buenas noches hermosa, que sueñes con los angelitos, por que yo voy a soñar contigo. Mañana espero verte; dulces sueños- añadió mientras la soltaba, Flammy solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba a su casa finalmente.

En cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de él se escucho el ruido del motor, que se marchaba, sentía como su corazón a un agitado no pudo evitar llevarse un dedo a su boca.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El ruido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos e involuntariamente se llevo la mano a su boca tras recordar ese beso, su primer beso robado quien en ese instante no solamente le robo un beso si no también su corazón. Una pequeña lágrima traicionera corrió sobre su mejilla. De nueva cuenta el timbre volvió a sonar y ella con un poco de desgano fue abrirla.

-Señorita Hamilton-Dijo un hombre mientras sostenía un hermoso arreglo de rosas, claveles y otras flores.

.

-Si soy yo

-Esto es para usted, firme aquí por favor.

-Si, Gracias.-Dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el hermoso arreglo floral.

-Con su permiso

-Propio-dijo y cerraba la puerta, coloco el arreglo floral en la mesa y tomo la tarjeta que este traía.

-Sin embargo antes de leer la tarjeta se llevo una rosa y se la llevo a la nariz para aspirar su aroma, se fue a sentar al sofá, y esto le trajo otro hermoso recuerdo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Era un Sábado en la tarde, la hermosa morena estaba sumamente nerviosa, ya tenían dos mese s deberse cada fin de semana, en ese lugar corría con todas sus fuerzas lo que más deseaba en esos instantes era perderse en esos ojos azules que tanto la habían cautivado, volver a sentir el sabor de sus labios, la calidez de sus brazos.

Cuando llegó el estaba ahí, parado en el lago ese lugar que era su más grande confidente, en donde hacía ya dos meses atrás el le pidió que fueran novios ella estaba extasiada se veía sumamente atractivo, Dios como era posible que cada día se veía más atractivo, Ese día en especial el llevaba unos vaqueros con unos toque de desgasto, y una camisa de cuello alto con una chaqueta imitación piel negra, su cabello ligeramente desarreglado por la brisa veraniega.

Ella llevaba un pantalón ajustado a la cadera, una blusa ligera debajo de un suéter blanco, no lo suficientemente largo dejando entre ver un poco de su vientre plano.

-Hola- él se voltio para quedar frente de la morena en su mano llevaba un hermoso arreglo floral.

-Te ves maravillosas, ni esta humilde rosas pueden opacar tu belleza.

-Adulador-Dijo mientras le daba un beso.

-Mm si ese es mi pago voy a seguirte adulado-dijo sin separarse y profundizando mas esa caricia

-Albert me quieres

-Claro que si hermosa.

-Te amo Albert.- El no contesto, solamente la volvió a besar.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Todo era tan maravilloso para ser verdad Flammy-Dijo en voz alta Albert mientras sostenía entre sus manos la fotografía que con tanto recelo a un guardaba.

Como testigo fiel de sus momentos felices, ese año que jamás volverá se arrepentía mil veces por haberle hecho daño, pero sabía que no había marcha atrás, todos los días contemplaba esa fotografía donde ambos estaban abrazados en esa ocasión habían ido a un parque de diversiones.

.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Te dije que hoy nos íbamos a divertir como enanos.

-en verdad, que lo estas cumpliendo.

-Ven vamos

-A donde

-Vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa

-¿Qué…?- él la veía divertida al ver la transformación de su cara- Ni loca- aseguro firmemente mientras se abrazaba así misma haciendo un gesto totalmente infantil, cosa que causo la risa de Albert.

-Que apoco tienes miedo.

-Yo miedo- Voltio su cara- Jamás

-Vamos apoco la gran Flammy Hamilton tiene miedo a una simple montaña rusa- Ella no contesto solamente lo vio directamente a la cara abriendo sus ojos como platos, y se volvió a voltear.

-Si tienes miedo

-Yo no tengo miedo.-dijo enroscando su nariz, y levntando el menton

-Claro que tienen, ven vamos-dijo tratando de tomar sus manos, pero ella mas los apretó contra su pecho.

-Yo no tengo miedo… simplemente no me gusta- Aunque en realidad tenía mucho miedo.

-Ven vamos

- ¡No!

- Miedosa-dijo divertido

- Yo no soy ninguna miedosa

- claro que si

- Que no, que no, que no, no, no, no y no

- Que si, que si que si…-Repitió Albert, divertido.- Como le hago para convencerte.

- No voy a subirme a esa cosa.

- Claro que si

- No vas a convencerme

- Ya verás que te convenzo-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, para depositarle un beso, pero ante esto la morena bajo los brazos, y el tomo esto para tomarla de la mano y jalarla a la montaña rusa.

-Eres un tramposo-dijo enojada, mientras se acomodaba el sujetador.

-El solamente se limito a reír.

Cuando el juego acabo, Flammy estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era sentarse, se acomodaron debajo de un árbol, ya que no querían llamar mucho la atención, debido a la posición que en esos tiempos el ejercía.

-Sabes te vez hermosa

-No me hables tramposo.

- Ah estas enojada

- Tu qué crees-dijo divertida

- mm…-dijo mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a la comisura de sus labios- y se puede sabe porque es.

- ah, y todavía no sabes-dijo ella juguetona.

- no, pero te puedo quitar el enojo- y cuando el se acercaba para darle un beso, ella rápidamente se levanto y se echo a correr.

- si me atrapas veré si te mereces mi perdón- dijo mientras le lanzaba al aire un beso.

- eres una tramposa

- no mas que tu-dijo mientras corría, y el de tras suyo, tratando de atraparla pero pos su complexión y su agilidad tardo solamente 25 minutos para atraparla, ya que cuando casi, la tenia ella conseguía una manera de escurrirse así entre jadeos y carcajadas pro la carrera la atrapo y ambos cayeron al césped, y de esa manera mientras la tenia debajo de él, se acerco para darle un beso.

-Eres hermosa.

-Te amo Albert.

-Te adoro hermosa.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Flammy lloraba tras recordar aquello en esa ocasión fue la segunda vez que ella le decía que lo amaba, y él jamás se lo dijo, ahora comprendía, lo que le dolía lo que no se atrevía a admitir, era una tonta una chiquilla con quien se divirtió.

-Jamás me amaste Albert, solamente fue una más para tu ego, ella tenía razón-decía mientras sostenía la rosa con fuerza la cual no le habían quitado bien la espinas, y tanta fue su fuerza que algunas espinitas traviesas, s ele encajaron en su mano, cosa que le causo molestia, pero ahora le dolía mas su corazón, que su propia mano, al recordar esa maldita conversación.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Flammy había salido tarde de la escuela ya que se había quedado a avanzar unos trabajos a la salida le sorprendió ver un auto negro a fuera, el copiloto de este se veía sumamente molesto, lo más extraño era, que al persona que la esperaba no era precisamente su amiga, o el amor de su vida si no una mujer de hermosa cabellera rubia, ligeramente menuda, su piel era tan blanca como la leche, pero tenía un semblante no muy amigable.

Flammy de repente se sintió intimidada por la mirada despectiva de la mujer, al verla de los pies a la cabeza, no dejaba de examinarla como tratando de ver algo especial en ella.

-¡E y tú! quiero hablar contigo, metete

- quien diablos eres-dijo Flammy molesta por la manera en que esta le hablaba.

- Eres Hamilton no.

- Si y tu quien eres

- Soy la prometida de Williams y creo que tenemos que hablar

- Que- Flammy en ese instante sintió como el piso ene se momento se le movía.

- Como lo oyes así que metete al auto solamente un momento, ya que no me agrada que me vean con la gentuza.

- Flammy obedientemente, se subió al auto.

- Que quieres

- Vaya no tienes modales pero que se puede esperar.

-Flammy por un momento no dijo nada.

-Quiero que dejes de buscar a Albert.

-Porque me lo dices ami…

-Que no lo entiendes niña tonta, tu eres solamente una diversión para él, él me ama.

-Si te ama porque está conmigo- La rubia sentía que la ira y la rabia la consumía.

-Vaya, mira soy condescendiente y te lo estoy advirtiendo niña, Albert es mío, lo oyes además a él no le gustan las niñas, que no vez que eres solamente su juguete, pero allá tú.

-El me quiere, y me ha dicho que me adora

- A si, pues sabes que significa esto-dijo mostrándole su dedo anular- Flammy no contesto nada-Esto es símbolo de nuestro amor, de nuestro compromiso, y te lo advierto no te quiero volver a ver con él, te lo juro que me vas a conocer.

- Ami no me amenaces

- no es amenaza, mira lo conozco muy bien y esto ya lo ha hecho antes.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Albert al recordar todos los momentos tan amargos y el verdadero motivo que lo llevo a dejarla,

Por maldito cobarde la separaste de ti, tus malditos miedos, ahora ella está lejos y otro es el dueño de sus besos, esos besos tan dulces y tan deliciosos, es otro que comparte sus risas, sus caricias, sus facetas, alguien que no tiene miedo a nada se repetía constantemente.- Tanto era su coraje, ya no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, y estas empezaron a rodar por todas sus mejillas, tanto era la impotencia que sentía que el fino cristal que sostenía el liquido ambarino termino por romperse, para teñirse de un color carmín, de la sangre de la mano de él que salía a sorbos.

Contenía un dolor más grande que él su mano desangrada, el de su corazón, recordando las últimas palabras que escucho de la boca de ella.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Era una noche helada de Noviembre ese día en especial cumplían un año de novios a pesar de haber aguantado ala traumada de Josefina, su corazón se dividirá finalmente, el sabía que tenía que hacerlo era el bien de ella aunque con esto se llevara su corazón.

El había vuelto a utilizar a Josefina, la hermosa rubia de mirada fría, para tener el valor de dejarla, prefería que ella lo hiciera de esta manera, sería más fácil para él, aunque con eso quedara como el más vil de los canallas.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Ya no puedo más Albert te amo, pero es hora de que te quedes en mi pasado. Añadió mientras tomaba la tarjeta.

* * *

><p><em>Para la mujer más hermosa de este mundo.<em>

_Flammy!_

_Perdóname se bien, que perdí los estribos pero quiero que comprendas que TE AMO. Y no quiero perderte, pondré todo de mi parte para reconquistarte._

* * *

><p>-Perdóname tu ami.-dijo llorando efusivamente.<p>

- T e voy a olvidar Albert.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Albert seguía llorando ruidosamente, no podía contener más esto que cada día lo iba consumiendo.

-Te amo,

.*.*.*.*.*.*

Flammy y Albert cada uno en su departamento veian la luna llena esa que tnatas veces fue testigo de sus besos y caricias esa fiel compañera que alumrbaba cada instante ese amor.

Con una lagrima rodando sus mejillas, al final dijeron:

- Que seas muy feliz.

- Es hora de hacer nuestro propio camino.

0. o.0.o.o.0.o.0.o.0oooo

Notas:

Hola chicas, muchas gracias por leer mi historia si bien me tarde un poquito, ya aquí esta.

En verdad me gustaría mucho saber que piensan de ella, y también si me pueden dar ideas de esto, para mi seria agradable, si bien este capítulo es solamente de Flammy y Albert,

Pero ya mero se viene lo mejor.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vivir en ti es vivir, viva pasión, y la vida sin ti no es mi tormento, sino injustificable y vano intento, imposible, imposible abdicación. Vicente Gaos**_

**CAPITULO 07**

**VISITA INESPERADA**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Candy Candy, y Toi anima tión.**

**Así como de sus creadoras Misuky & Igarashi.**

**La historia es totalmente mía. Solamente utilizo los personajes.**

Existen distintos tipos de obsesiones, pero sin embargo todas y cada una de ellas llegan y hace mucho daño, tanto la persona que está obsesionada, como a los que se encuentran a tu alrededor, la Obsesión es un virus que en más de algún momento nos llega atacar, pero hay obsesiones que nos pueden llevar a tener una vida llena de mucha soledad.

No siempre en esta vida se puede tener y no siempre se puede ganar. sin embargo para la Sra. Elroy Andley, ella jamás ha perdido, ella no conoce la palabra derrota y todo a su alrredor se mueve a su antojo como el titiritero que mueve a los títeres como quiere, siempre consigue lo que se propone no importa el costo ni a quien se tenga que llevar a su paso no existe imposible ella sabe que en el mundo todo tiene un precio, quizás algunos muy altos pero sin importar que tan irrompible sea o tan intachable se diga que son todos en algún momento tienen su precio y eso ella lo tiene bien comprobado con su sobrino lo vio.

Para saber el precio de cualquier persona debe de ser su talón de Aquiles y ella conoce perfectamente el talón de Aquiles de su familia sabe exactamente qué es lo que les duele, porque o por quien son capaces de hacer lo que ella mas desea.

La gran señora como es su costumbre tomo su diario matutino a pesar de estar en la era de la tecnología la señora prefería leer las noticias antes que verla se le hacia una pérdida de tiempo además de que aun no comprende cómo se pueden enajenar a algo tan tonto como una caja con dibujos no ella jamás dependería de ella.

Lo que no se imaginaba que en el periódico nacional aparecía en primera página la obra social que se llevo a cabo al mismo tiempo que fue la grabación del disco de una cantante famosa que a ella le va y le viene, pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención no claro que no fue la fotografía de cierta chica rubia con un joven que para ella esa imagen le parecía delo mas denigrante.

Jamás antes había visto que alguien de su familia se rebajara a estos actos. Bueno en una ocasión paso pero ella había logrado corregir ese acto eso fue cuando su sobrino y el futuro patriarca de la familia Williams se había enredado con una muchachita que para ella a pesar de ser indigna como ella le llamaba, se había dedicado a boxear pero prontamente ella sabía a plenitud como corregirlo le costó, pero al final del día lo había logrado aunque ahora veía que le seguía costando mucho.

Ya que parte de ese trato estuvo Candice, y no quiere decir que ella la quisiera a su lado, pero ahora veía el error que había cometido pero ahora lo corregiría.

-Elizabeth- prácticamente grito.

-Si señora dígame- apareciendo rápidamente una joven de piel morena, ojos color almendra su piel era tersa a pesar de estar acostumbrada al trabajo pesado.

-Por favor coméntale al abogado que se presente inmediatamente. Saldremos de viaje.

-Al… Señor… Richard.- la pobre empleada temblaba al ver lo tonta que fue su pregunta.

-Si niña a él, muévete.

-Si con su permiso- la Sra. Elroy rodo los ojos al ver que salía la joven de cabellos castaños, - ¿cuánto había cambiado?- apenas se formulo esa pregunta cambio de nueva cuenta su semblante.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Terrance le había pedido a Candy que se casaran ese día fue el momento más hermoso de ambos, pero al parecer la noticia es una bomba ese día en particular se llevaba la grabación de un disco en pleno centro de la ciudad, sin embargo el evento estaba cubierto por varias cámaras de televisión en ciertos puntos estratégicos y gracias a esas cámaras fueron captados justo en el momento que el se incoó a la joven rubia para gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, y cuando este le pidió que lo honrara con su matrimonio.

A pesar de que la prensa se moría por transmitirlo, no lo habían hecho ya que tenían que esperar el momento justo, y además de que ahora tenían la nota perfecta ellos eran el bum, algo que ellos ignoraban ahora saldría a la luz, y a si fue..

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Susana Marlow se preparaba como siempre para salir a la Uni, pero siempre lo había acompañada del televisor en ese justo momento la pequeña bomba estallaba. Pero para ella era igual que como si le cayera la bomba atómica.

Hoy en el área de espectáculos como bien saben en el centro de la ciudad se llevo a cabo al grabación del nuevo disco de Hilary Duff, sin contar que este disco las ventas recaudadas en su totalidad será donado para el centro de niños con Cáncer siendo esto una noble labor, el cual promete ser un gran éxito, sin embargo paralelamente a este, nuestras cámaras que se encontraban en un punto estratégico –decía la comentarista- alcanzo a grabar una hermosa imagen señoras y señores-decía cada vez mas emocionada tanto que su voz se contristaba, a pesar de la gran experiencia que ella tenía- grabamos justamente el momento en que Terrance Graham Gran chéster hijo de la gran actriz Elia Norbecker, quien por cierto es el heredero al trono, de Escocia, y además de ser también el heredero al título de Duque por su padre, le pide matrimonio a una hermosa jovencita rubia.

-Si Lilian,- irrumpió una voz masculina quien a pesar de que ya tenía varias arrugas en su cara se veía que en su juventud era un hombre atractivo- pero no es cualquier chica no, claro que no es nadie más ni nada menos que Candice White Andley, la sobrina del gran ex boxeador , William Albert Andley.-

-Hay es una hermosa declaración por favor véanlo.-dijo la joven mas que emocionada.

Susana mientras veía las imágenes se sentía morir, sentía como la rabia y el coraje le inundaba dentro de ella, todo corría por sus venas. Por automático tomo su celular y marco un numero.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Mientras tanto Neil legan salía de la ducha, cuando escucho su teléfono sonar.

-Bueno

-Neil, prende el televisor

-El televisor para que…

-Prende el maldito televisor a hora

-Qué diablos te sucede Susana-decía molesto por el tono usado por la rubia quien casi le destruye los tímpanos. Al prender el televisor y ver la noticia, se quedo congelado irritado y molesto al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto-añadió este

-Si y que piensas hacer porque la tonta de Esmeralda a un no planea nada

-Cálmate, hoy en la tarde nos juntamos para ver que hacemos pero rápido.

-Eso espero.- Decía mientras colgaba.

Neil sentía la furia recorrer sus venas al ver cada una de las escenas, y ver como Terrance besaba a Candy, y ella lo abrazaba con tanto amor y cariño el cual debía de ser suyo, apretaba fuertemente los nudillos aguantando la rabia que lo consumía.

-Hay la verdad es que hacen una hermosa pareja, no lo crees Lilian - decía el comentarista

-Si, es verdad parece un hermoso cuento de hadas.-contesto ella, con casi lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aunque a decir verdad en cierto modo lo puso a dudar eh…- decía el comentarista.

-Hay pues quien no si te piden matrimonio en frente de tanta gente, yo me pondría igual…-decía la joven poniéndose roja.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón él se llevo al lotería

-Bueno ella también ve que esta buen mozo típico de los Granchester.

-Y ella también tiene un gran parecido con su fallecida madre la princesa de España,

-Si, tienes razón pero según nuestros datos ella vive como una persona normal

-Eso que ni qué, pero hay que recordar que ellos van mas allá que los protocolos

-Sí, hay en verdad que linda historia señoras y Señores.- decía muy entusiasmada la joven comentarista.

*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Terry se estaba terminando de arreglar cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Como no me dijiste nada. ¿ cuándo pensabas decirme?-decía la morena un poco ofendida

-De que me hablas Annie Calmate-decia un poco nervioso y confuso

-Ah, con que no sabes eh….-decía la morena haciendo pucheros- eres muy malo con migo- decía haciendo pucheros

-Anne, que tienes

-Qué, que tengo.

-Si, por dios no te entiendo

-Bueno mira-dijo prendiendo el televisor justamente cuando ella le decía que si, y el la cargaba y daba vueltas con ella en brazos.

-Mm… eso tiene una semana por qué no me dijiste

-Ah… bueno… es que…

-Que no me lo pensabas decir,

-Bueno es eso, lo que pasa es que teníamos planeado decírselos este sábado.

-Ah, si… bueno FELICIDADES, primito-dijo ella efusivamente mientras saltaba a sus brazos abrazándolo.

-Muchas gracias Anne, sabes estaba un poco nervioso

-Si y quien no, vaya con que mi primito al final deja la soltería quien lo iba a decir que White aceptaría a un Granchester.- decía Anne.- Hay primo estoy tan feliz, al menos ya no va a ver quién me asuste a los galanes

-Yo no te espanto a nadie

-Si, si ya se si no aguantan es porque no me merecen ya lo sé- Terry solamente frunció el ceño

-Por cierto hablando de eso, que hacia el tal Archie el toro día esperando te en la Uní

-Eh… este… na…nada –decia nerviosa

-Anniee

-Bueno, somos amigos-dijo algo desilusionada- Y ya tienen la fecha

-Aun no-

-Mm pues yo que tú me daría prisa

-Por que

-Pues, Candy es muy bonita y no creo que quiera ser la novia eterna

-Si es muy hermosa pero es solamente mía

-Hay que posesivo-decía la morena bromeando

-No, es eso si no que confió plenamente en ella, pero…

-Pero…-decía divertida

-En los demás no.

-Uyy… se me hace que estoy escuchando al mismísimo duque.

-Annie-dijo Terry frunciendo el ceño

-Que-añadió inocentemente-hablando del duque ya le comentaste

-Para que

-Terry es tu papa, y es necesario que sepa no lo crees

-No, lo creo además de que el…

-¿él?

-No nada, mejor vámonos, a la universidad que se nos hace tarde

-Está bien.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Candy como era su costumbre de ser algo distraída no se había dado cuenta, que en la calle todo el mundo la miraba de una manera extraña pronto alcanzo a Patty con quien ya se llevaba mucho mejor. Claro y como no si le había presentado al hombre de sus sueños.

-Hola Patty

-Hola Candy, Felicidades

-¿Por?

-Como que por, por tu boda por supuesto

-Como te enteraste

-En la televisión, el periódico esta en todos lados

-En verdad, -dijo ella abriendo mas las ojos

-SIP-dijo la morena más abierta

-Dios que pena con razón todo el mundo se me queda viendo.

-Hola preciosa.-dijo una voz a su espalda

-Terry, Hola,-dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su ahora -prometido.

-Candy más vale que lo hagas Feliz- interrumpió Annie

-Claro. añadió la aludida poniéndose roja la instante

-Te adoro-

-Ey es mucha miel no creen.- Irrumpio a sus espaldas Stear.

-Hola Patty-dijo acercándosele rápidamente a la morena

-¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto Candy

-Eh… bueno es que veníamos-empezó a tartamudear Stear

-Pues….-añadió Archie nervioso, Candy y Terry empezaron a fruncir el ceño al ver a sus amigos ponerse rojos, - Felicidades, que malos no pensaban decírnoslo-Dijo cambiando abruptamente el tema, acto que no paso desapercibido por Terry y menos viendo como él se acercaba sigilosamente a su prima.

-Muchas gracias pero creo que tu y yo tenemos un asunto que platicar, bueno con ambos.-Dijo señalando a Stear.

-Eh…- dijeron sorprendidos pero al mismo tiempo rojos al verse reflejados en las pupilas azul verdoso de Terry que los veía fijamente a ambos, como diciendo que se traen entre manos- que asunto será.

-Quieren que sepan las chicas-

-Terry-grito Annie totalmente roja, al mismo tiempo que mareada por el aroma del perfume de Archie.

-Creo que es momento de que entremos a clases, no Patty. - interrumpió Candy.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor, no lo crees Annie- quien solamente se limito a asentir.

-Entonces pasamos por ustedes hoy-dijo Stear, omitiendo la cara que tenia Terry

-Que dices muñequita-decía Archie, -si puedes aceptarme el helado hoy.

-Este…

-Este…- ambas obviamente estaba sumamente nerviosas. Archie y Stear ignoraban la mirada penétrateme de Terry, claro que la sentían eran como puñales que los atravesaban pero ellos en verdad estaban interesados en esas niñas, y no importaba en sima de quien tuvieran que pasar.

-Uy! Vaya jamás pensé ver a los Cronwell rogando por una cita, creo que mi dia mejora-dijo burlándose una voz a la espalda de ellos quien inmediatamente giraron.

-Y te molesta Legan, - dijo Archie obviamente molesto.

-La verdad me da igual, solamente que se ven muy cómicos.

-No le veo lo cómico, o es solamente envidia.- Añadió Stear

-Yo envidia de ustedes, para nada ya saben que yo puedo tener a quien se me dé la gana

-No a todas-dijo Archie viendo a Candy quien ya estaba dándole un beso a Terry para distraerlo de la escena que ellos tenían con Annie y Patty, sin darse cuenta que Niel los veía con odio y repulsión.

Niel soltó una carcajada para acercarse a la oreja de Archie- no sueñes Archie porque estamos en las mismas condiciones la diferencia entre tú y yo es que ella algún día será mía.- dijo esto en un susurro, alejándose del lugar sonriendo del cometido.

-Eso ni en tus sueños-grito Archie.

Niel se limito a ser una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras Esmeralda se le acercaba y se alejaban juntos.

Annie y Patty no pudieron evitar ver la cara de molestia por parte de Archie y Stear, aunque si bien Annie no había comentado nada se había percatado de toda la conversación, y no porque le interesara en sí, si no que ella ya sospechaba del interés de Archie por Candy no solamente como una amiga como decía.

-Entonces que dicen en la salida-dijo Stear para romper el ambiente tenso que se había puesto.

-Si, está bien-dijo Patty para despedirse de Stear, con un beso en la mejilla, provocando un sonrojo en ambos.

-Entonces muñequita tu qué dices

-Sí, creo que si estaré libre.

-Entonces nos vemos-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que casi rosaron sus labios.

-Te amo-dijo Candy quien sonreía al ver el acto

-Tramposa

-Que

-Tramposa me haces esto para que deje a tus amigos, con mi prima

-Son buenos niños además se ven que las quieren

-Pues, no se

-Hay Terry apoco eres como el hermano celoso

-No, pero… Annie y Patty son las únicas

-Las únicas

-Nada olvídalo

-Terry

-Dime..

-Todo está bien

-Claro porque lo dices

-Es que a veces te noto distante, no se…- dijo ella bajando la cabeza, y él automáticamente se la levanto

-No es nada amor.-dijo el dándole una sonrisa

-Si tu lo dices

-No me cree futura señora de Gran chéster.

-Como me dijiste

-Señora de Gran chéster o que no te gusta

-Me encanta amor, se me hace un sueño hecho realidad

-Es un sueño hecho realidad amor, y el más hermoso-dijo el dándole otro beso.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

-No todo puede ser color de rosa,-pensaba Flammy mientras recibía otro arreglo florar, últimamente en esta semana estaba recibiendo bastantes y todos con la misma nota.

¨_perdóname. TE AMO´_

En esos momento se sentía la mujer más infeliz del mundo, se sentía hipócrita consigo misma, tenía una sed incontrolable pero solamente unos labio y una agua que no podía ser se lo podía calmar no sabía qué hacer.

-Flammy estas bien-dijo una castaña.

-Claro Andrea porque lo dices

-Es que últimamente te noto distraída y ese ramo

-Es de Brayan

-Tu novio?, hay te debe de quiere mucho

-De hecho ex, hace una semana discutimos y me está enviando flores.

-Hay Flammy y que esperas por qué no lo perdonas mira que se ve que el pobre te adora.

-Si, la verdad es que estoy confundida-dijo esto muy bajito para sí misma.

-Si bien Brayan era un hombre muy amable y gentil la amaba tal cual era, pero ella sabía que sin proponérselo le estaba haciendo mucho daño, pero que podía hacer ella no le puede entregar un corazón que ya no le pertenece.

-Hay Flammy cuanto daría yo por qué André fuera así de detallista y es que son hermanos y ni lo parecen

-Si, la verdad es que Bryan es único- _tan único como el hombre que me destruyo, pero aun así no puedo evitar amarlo, Dios ayúdame_- pensó para sí misma.

Pero al parecer la ayuda venia en otra forma, porque apenas si estaba acomodándose en el sillón, volvió a sonar el timbre.

-Buenas tardes señorita Flammy Hamilton

-Si, firme aquí por favor

-Por lo visto está decidido a que lo perdones sea cual sea el mal entendido entre ustedes.

Flammy no contesto, solamente recibió el arreglo floral y firmo la nota en esos momento se sentía peor, el chico estaba haciendo todo por reconquistarla.

-Ya Flammy perdónalo

-La verdad es que no se

-Porque dudas a caso no sientes nada por él

-Bueno no es eso…

-Entonces

-Es algo complicado

-Mi niña nada es complicado en el amor y menos entre ustedes tu le gustas y el a ti no veo el problema

-El problema…- Flammy cayo no sabía si decirle o no, al final ella ya había decidido olvidarlo entonces cual es el problema para no quererlo tal cual.

-Hay Flammy yo moriría porque André me regalara un hermoso arreglo de flores y tu que tienes todo tu departamento lleno. Y traes a ese pobre hombre por la calle de la amargura si vieres se ve tan triste el pobre parece que el sol no es suficiente para calmar su pobre corazón que llora y sangra por tu amor.

-Hay como dices esas cosas

-No es mentira Flammy.- decia ella mientras la seguía a la cocina

-El pobrecito te añora y ahorita está sufriendo ningún hombre se atreve a pedir tantas veces perdón y el te lo dice en palabras, bueno en texto y con el mejor idioma

-El mejor idioma-dijo esta frunciendo el ceño

-En serio mujer no te das cuenta

-Cuenta de que

-De que estas flores en cada una de ellas pone un pedacito de su corazón.

-Hay que cosas dices

-¿Qué?

-Como se te ocurren tantas cosas por dios

-Simple soy mujer y además estoy enamorada tu ¿no?

-Este pues….-otra vez cayó.

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

Mientras tanto Albert Andley tenía una cara de que el primero que se parara en frente lo degollaría vivo.

En la oficina se vía que el ambiente era tenso si bien tenían unas negociaciones totalmente complicadas esto iba contra toda lógica ya que no era por este asunto que le patriarca de la familia perdiera la compostura, la pobre secretaria quería entrar a entregarle unos documentos pero tenía tanto miedo de entrar ya que a pesar de encontrarse a tres metros de la puerta de roble donde se encontraba el patriarca alcanzaba a escuchar una parte de la conversación.

-Bueno días

-Buenos días señor Johnson

-Se encuentra Albert

-Eso no está a discusión-se escucho

-Creo que ya se contesto mi respuesta

-Este disculpe

-Si dime… podría-decía entrecortado la joven secretaria sosteniendo con fuerza los documentos que momentos antes de tomar la llamada le habían solicitado.

-Son para Williams

-Si,

-Esta muy bien yo se los entrego no te preocupes y continua con tu trabajo.- la chica solamente asintió mientras George Johnson se dirigía a la puerta.

-Por dios tía ese no es de tu asunto.

-Como no, no se te olvide que Candice está bajo mi tutela legal y si quiero te la puedo quitar

-Tía usted y yo llegamos a un acuerdo

-Si acuerdo que no has acatado muy bien

-A que se refiere he hecho absolutamente que lo he realizado al pie de la letra

-No todo Williams te falta una esposa y haciendo te cargo de una chiquilla como Candice que por cierto no entiendo ese exhibicionismo barato que salió en el periódico

-Cual exhibicionismo por Dios tía, exagera

-Exagero, como se te ocurre Williams que la futura princesa se esté besuqueando con cualquiera

-No es cualquier chico el también es here…

-Y qué pero es hijo de una actriz de cuarta

-Ella no es ninguna actriz de cuarta

-Ya veo la conoces, eso solamente me faltaba

-Y si así es que tiene de malo

-Que tiene de malo Williams

-Si tía que tiene de malo

-Lo tiene todo tu, el patriarca de la familia Andley próximo Rey aunque no te guste ese es tu titulo y eso eres, anda haciendo amistades de esa calaña solamente me falta que digas que aun piensas en …

-En quien tia

-En esa cosa

-Ella no era ninguna cosa era la única mujer de mi vida.

-Mujer, por Dios Williams si es una escuincla solamente y ademas resulto ser...

- callese Tia

-Tía no entiendo el por qué de su llamada y si me disculpa tengo mucho trabajo adiós

-Williams aun no he terminado, aun tenemos… tiitt…- La señora todavía no terminaba de hablar y el prácticamente le colgó.

-Malas noticas Albert

-Oh, George desde cuando estas

-No hace mucho pero creo que a lo mejor vas a necesitar otra secretaria- Albert solamente frunció el ceño

**.*.*.*.**

-Entonces tenemos que trabajar más rápido no crees

-Si, ya tengo todo planeado aunque

-Aunque no creo que funcione muy bien

-Entonces qué diablos hacemos perdiendo el tiempo-grito Marlow

-Espera, mira si bien existe reconciliación por parte de ellos, esto los pondrá un poco a dudar

-Pero es que…

-Es que nada

-Hola chicas

-Hola Niel

-Estaba hablando con Susi, el plan

-Si un plan que veo muy tonto por qué no veo como vas a lograr primeramente lo primero

-Hola Niel, hace rato que no te veo-dijo coquetamente una hermosa chica

-Hola Rosemary-

-Veo que últimamente estas mal acompañado, cariño

-No veo que este tan mal

-Claro si se conforma contigo-dijo Rosemary a Esmeralda

-Jajaja...Tú crees que te puedes comparar conmigo-se burla la aludida

-Claro cariño estoy mejor en todo –añadió

-Claro lo mismo que para un ebrio cariño-añadió con burla

-Pues no es lo mismo que dice Niel o si

-Pues… yo... creo que será mejor que te retires por qué no permito que nadie ofenda a mi Novia.

-Tu novia Neil por dios si tu no tomas a nadie en serio

-Claro si se trata de ti-dijo con desde Esmeralda plantándole un beso a Niel enfrente de Rosemary quien se fue bufando. Molesta.

-Ahora si en que estábamos

-No sabía que se conocieran-comento Niel

-Pues no mucho pero se dedica a molestar

-Creo que mejor continuamos con lo que nos importa no creen-interrumpió Susana

-Hablando de eso, Su creo que ya encontré a la candidata perfecta-añadió mientras veía el camino por donde se retiro su contrincante.

-No, ni loca cualquiera menos esa, es mas yo misma

-No puedes tu hacerlo entiende que si queremos poner la duda en ellos es mejor dejarlo que sea alguien más y no alguien tan obvio como tú.

-Creo que Esmeralda tiene razón, además seria más creíble que fuera con ella que contigo no te ofendas Susana, pero Rose Mary tiene más… bueno tu sabes.

En ese instante Susana se sintió mal, no podía evitarlo pero hasta la tonta de Rosemary había estado con Niel y ella ni cerquita bueno en realidad no era que le importara pero se sentido mas que fea, se sentía inconforme y con la moral totalmente baja peor que en esos tiempos tan obscuros que siempre la perseguían ahora sentía a un mas humillada, si bien Esmeralda siempre buscaba un momento ideal para hacerlo sentir fatal ahora se sentía mil veces mal. En momentos como este era cuando mas deseaba correr.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Flammy Hamilton estaba sumamente contristada no sabía que elección debía tomar no tenía ni idea de que podía pasar en ese instante lo que más deseaba era que todo fuese más sencillo.

Hoy en especial cada hora le estaban enviando un arreglo floral entre otros detalles no j había un solo momento en el cual no llegaran en su pobre departamento que de por si era sumamente pequeño no cabía absolutamente ya nada pero siempre con una nota.

Entre las que iban.

_´perdóname´, Te amo´´, ´tú eres mi luz´ ´por dios si eh de ser un tonto para dejarte ir´ ´eres la razón de mi existir´ ´eres el sol que iluminas mis días´_

En definitiva en cada una de ellas encerraba los mismo volver con él, si tan solo lo amase como él a ella.

Sin mucho afán tomo la nota del periódico, como era su costumbre a la misma hora disfrutaba de un té, leyendo el periódico cuando casi se ahoga con el mismo al ver la foto de su amiga.

Inmediatamente tomo el teléfono tenía que marcarle y felicitarla aunque sea que ella sea feliz.

Estuvo un rato marcando y nadie contestaba.

Marco en su celular y no contesto nadie ascto que se le hizo sumamente raro.

.*.*.*.**

Albert definitivamente no se pudo concentrar ese día después de la llamada de su tía y la pelea verbal que sostuvo agotaron todas sus energías se sentía que había empezado una batalla campal, jamás en todos sus años que estuvo como boxeador se había sentido tan cansado, pero no era algo físico si no emocional su tía avía vuelto a remover recuerdos en él tantos sus sueños, como ese amor que esta tan fresco a quien dijo que iba a olvidar.

-Bueno

-Hola, - dijo la otra voz al lado del teléfono se notaba sumamente nerviosa, y claro como no jamás pensó que fuera él, precisamente él quien le iba a contestar. Ambos sin saberlo tan solo de escucha r la voz al lado del teléfono les devolvió el alma

-Flammy como estas

-Bien- dijo cortante no quería, no deseaba, al mismo tiempo si necesitaba escucharlo pero no sabía si su corazón podía soportarlo, se sentía feliz pero triste, no sabía qué hacer no era lógico nada de esto.

-Te pasa algo

-No nada, solamente quería hablar con Candy se encontrara

-No ella aun no llega de la Universidad.

-Ah, entonces le marco luego

-Flammy espera-

-Si- Nadie comento nada Albert quería detenerla, escuchar su voz, platicar con ella tan solo escucharla sería bueno para él, pero no sabía como.

-Flammy por su parte tampoco quería cortar la llamada, pero era necesario, de repente la atmosfera se rompió por el sonido del timbre quien en un principio fue ignorado. Pero después de rato se escucho la música y alguien que cantaba.

-Dime.- volvió a sonar el timbre

-Creo que mejor va a contestar

-Si permíteme tantito.- el se imaginaba que estaría haciendo ella.

-Señorita Hamilton

-Sí, soy yo…

-Otro…

-Muchas gracias-dijo volviendo a repetir el proceso, pero no era solamente eso al final se escucho más claro la música.

**_Perdóname_**

**_si pido más de lo que puedo dar_**

**_si grito cuando yo debo callar_**

**_si huyo cuando tú me necesitas más_**

Albert al principio no puso mucha atención pero se sentía tenso, pero al mismo tiempo feliz, pero de repente algo hizo que lo trajera a Tierra.

**si los celos te han dañado alguna vez**

**si alguna noche la pase lejos de ti**

**en otros brazos, otro cuerpo y otra piel.**

Flammy no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima él le estaba pidiendo perdón cuando era ella quien le había fallado, él estaba ahí en la puerta de su casa cantándole a ella, dedicándole una canción que eran de las más hermosas en donde se podía sentir los sentimientos de ella.

-Brayan yo.

-Déjame terminar preciosa.

_**Perdóname**_

_**si no soy quien tú te mereces**_

_**si no valgo el dolor que has pagado por mí**_

_**a veces**_

_**Perdóname**_

-Brayan?- Albert no pudo dejar de preguntarse quién era ese tal Brayan y que quería que le perdonara ella, alcanzaba a escuchar claramente ya que sin querer Flammy lo había dejado en el altavoz se le olvido ponerlo en otro. Y tanto fue que el alcanzo a notar que ella sollozaba, pero no sabía que el tenia parte de culpa en eso.

**_Si hay algo que quiero_**

**_eres tú..._**

Albert al escuchar como ese tipo le cantaba se le venían imágenes en la cabeza que él hacían hervir la sangre, con cada una de ellas parecía que se imaginaba la escena él entre los brazos de ella y para mayor castigo el escuchando todo no era justo. Sin querer una lagrima rodo su mejilla, no podía evitarlo la mujer que amaba probablemente se encontraba en brazos de otros tan enamorada, regalándole a él sus caricias, su risas, su calor y su piel el aroma de su piel que tan loco a un lo traía ese sueño que tantas veces el anhelaba que a pesar del tiempo jamás se atrevió a tocar no él la quería completa pero no por un momento si no para la eternidad y ese tipo al parecer también deseaba lo mismos de repente algo volvió a llamar su atención, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando el cambio de canción.

_**desde el primer momento en que te vi  
>y hace tiempo te buscaba<br>y ya te imaginaba así.  
>te amo<br>aunque no es tan fácil de decir,  
>y defino lo que siento<br>con estas palabras  
>Te amo<strong>_

Flammy sollozaba constantemente quería decirle que le quería pero no lo amaba son sentimientos totalmente distintos, y ese sentimiento a ella no le corresponde ese ya lo tiene alguien más ese lo tiene la otra persona al lado del teléfono si, justamente en ese momento se acordó de Albert.

-Flammy yo sé bien que tú tienes tu si bien alguien te ha lastimado pero yo…- comenzó Brayan se sentía como un tonto pero sobre todo la amaba y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Todo excepto dejársela a otro, ella era de él y no importaba nada.

-Me permites tantito por favor.- el no entendió porque; pero después vio que tenía el teléfono descolgado y se puso rojo,

-Si, amor

-Bueno lo siento pero le puedes…

-Si ya veo estas muy ocupada

-Disculpa-dijo Flammy en tono bajito para que Brayan no escuchara

-Si, veo que estas con tu amiguito ese..

-Que significa eso Sr. Andley-dijo ella en tono de reproche pero conservando el mismo tono de voz, tenia tantas ganas de gritarle quien era el para decirle eso. pero de que serviria.

Por un lado tenia a un hombre que estaba dando todo por ella, y por otro tenia al hombre de su vida que fue solamente casualidad que estuviera en ese instante en el telefono.

-Desde cuando me dices así y por que hablas tan bajo- se hizo un silencion quien el mismo rompio.

-Claro no quieres que tu amorcito se entere que estás hablando conmigo no.

-Eso es asunto que no te importa

-Claro que me importa

-Así, porque razón.

-Porque...- en ese instante Albert entendió que se había equivocado que estaba haciendo el ridículo reclamando por algo que no le pertenecía

-Sabes no tengo por qué escucharte y te dejo ya que mi NOVIO- no entendió porque enfatizar esas palabras, pero ya lo había hecho Albert se sintió pésimo con esa palabra fue como si le hubieran dado el tiro de gracia- me está esperando, Adiós

-Flammy espera-dijo llevandose la mano libre a su cabello,

-Que

-Perdóname no debí comportarme a si, veras

-Adiós Williams-dijo esto mientras colgó.

-Esta todo bien Flammy-pregunto cauteloso Brayan si bien ahora no quería hacer una escena se le quedo observando todo el rato viendo los rasgos de ella y como fruncía el ceño

-Si, no te preocupes

-Bueno como te decía.- empezó el a aclararse al garganta.

-Se bien que él es parte de tu pasado y que jamás lo voy a poder borrar, pero yo deseo ser parte de tu presente, y así formar nuestro pasado y futuro juntos, Flammy te amo, y quiero que me des una oportunidad perdóname si me pongo celoso pero quiero que entiendas-decía esto mientras la tomaba de la mano

.*.*.*.*.**

Albert jamás se había sentido tan fatal, ahora lo que menos deseaba era ver a nadie sentía su sangre hervir, no sabía que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero ahora quería en verdad tener el poder suficiente para retenerle a su lado, sentía que todo estaba a punto de explotar no haya nada suficiente entro a la biblioteca y tiro todo lo que ahí se entraba al suelo, se sirvió una copa de vino mientras sentía que el licor pasaba por su garganta no podía evitar llorar.

-Soy un estúpido

-Que pensabas que te iba a esperar todo el tiempo-le dijo una voz en su mente

-Por dios por que el amor duele

-No te confundas el amor no duele, duele porque no quieres dejarla ir

-Pero la amo tanto, porque maldita sea-decía mas fuerte

-Y tú que le hiciste

-Porque me tuve que enamorar de mí…

-Tu hermana-dijo de nueva cuenta la voz

-Maldita sea odio ser un Andley odio, todo esto.

**.*.*.*.*.**

-Que jamás me había sentido así por nadie mas

-Brayan yo...

-Flammy por favor déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo, déjame ayudarte a que el solamente sea una sombra de tu pasado por favor, déjame llegar hasta el fondo de tu alma.

-Si Brayan acepto.- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras el la tomaba de los brazos y la estrehcaba contra su cuerpo volviendose a sentir vivo pero ella lamenteblemente se sentia muy mal, no podia llegar al moento que estaba viviendo es triste pero es su realidad.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Mientras tanto en la casa Andley, en la biblioteca todo estaba destruido no solamente el arreglo o el lugar si no la persona que se encontraba a dentro se destruía moralmente, paralelamente una hermosa joven Rubia hablaba por teléfono felizmente con la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

-En serio

-Hay amor me da mucho gusto por ti

-Si, la verdad es que la beca me va ayudar mucho para conseguir una parte de mi sueño

-Una parte

-Si,

-Y eso

-Porque la otra parte va a estar realizada cuando por fin seas mi esposa

-Hay Terry te amo

-Yo también

-Tengo que colgar amor.

-No quisiera

-Ni yo pero tenlo por seguro que no me alimento solamente de tus besos

-Terry-grito sonrojada agradeciendo al mismo tiempo de que estaban al telefono

-Que

-Bueno te dejo para que cenes

-Si te amo

-Nos vemos mañana

-Esta muy bien amor.

Mientras tanto en la manzana iba causando conmoción la ver llegar una hermosa limosina de ella bajaba una joven con ropa humilde y sencilla, de cabellos castaños y ojos grandes color almendra, dando acceso a su señora. Una mujer de unos 60 años aproximadamente pero debido a los cuidados que es sometida se ve de 50 años y otros arreglitos claro en esos casos si son buenos los adelantos.

-Sra. Elroy hemos llegado.

-Ve a tocar timbre

-Si señora.-dijo la chica dando acceso a su señora.

Candy en ese momento iba bajando por las escaleras para ella hoy fue un día perfecto, se paso todo la tarde con el hombre que amaba, para Albert su día fue el peor y no creía que nada pudiese ser peor. Claro hasta que oyó el timbre

-Voy-grito Candy

-Tía- dijo Candy abriendo mas los ojos

-Que modales son esos, y esa ropa-dijo viendo fijamente a su sobrina.

-Este... buenas noches tía, pase ahorita le hablo…- haciéndose a un lado dándole acceso a la mujer que se encontraba,

-Que modales son esos Candice se nota que se están olvidando.

-No, con permiso ahorita vengo.

La señora Elroy dirigió una vista rápida por toda la sala, se veía que a pesar de querer vivir humildemente aun conservaban los buenos gustos, pero a un así era demasiado pequeño eso para ella.

-Albert estaba hecho un ovillo, cuando se oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

-Quien

-Tío soy Candy-dijo entrando a la biblioteca

-Dime.

-Que paso aquí

-Que necesitas Candy

-Ah, si tío esta…

-Que sucede

-Que paso aquí- se escucho la voz a espaldas de Candy sin dejar que ella contestara

-Tía que hace aquí.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Estaba totalmente obscuro, como pudo Rosemary fue palpando la pared para llegar al apagador, estaba sumamente cansada, pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que no estaba sola.

-Hola querida te estaba esperando

-Que haces aquí, y como entraste

-Tengo mis trucos

-Que quieres

-Algo muy importante pero antes

-Que… aaah…- que diablos te pasa-dijo mientras se tocaba el abdomen.

-Eso es por no saber respetarme

-Que diablos te sucede lárgate

-No querida, me vas ayudar

-Yo no quiero ayudarte en nada-dijo con furia en sus ojos.

-Claro que lo vas hacer o no querrás que alguien más sufra las consecuencias

Rosemary abrió muy grande sus ojos al ver a la joven rubia que estaba al otro lado de la pantalla sosteniendo a un pequeño en brazos, quien se le alcanzaba a notar que había llorado.

-No querrás que ese pequeño ángel sufra o si

-Quien eres en realidad, y que diablos quieres

-Para empezar deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas-dijo dándole un golpe en la cara

-Creo que te pasaste-dijeron al otro lado del teléfono

-Cállate que hemos hecho cosas peores- la otra mujer solamente cayó.

-Entonces qué dices-dijo sosteniéndola de los cabellos.

-Está bien hare lo que quieras, sin preguntar pero déjenlo en paz.

-Claro si cumples con tu parte. Al final vas a salir ganando.

-Eres una…- mejor se quedo callada.

-Vaya aprendes rápido Rosemary.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hola chicas, muchas gracias por esperarme la verdad es que he tenido algunas cositas pendientes por eso me tarde en escribir este capítulo sin contar que se me borro dos veces buaa… esto es mal pero en fin por fin está escrito y creo que me quedo mucho mejor.

Las canciones que aquí aparecen una se llama ´Perdóname¨ la canta Camilo sesto.

La otra se llama ´Te amo´ de franco de Vita.

Si, en esta trate un poco mal a Albert aunque si bien soy Albert fan búa hasta a mi me dolió pero va a valer la pena ya lo verán.

Ee… se pone cada vez mejor vamos a ver que tiene planeado el trió conformado.

Además que será esto que trae Elroy a quien ayudara?

Bueno no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

Por cierto ahora sí, si todo sale bien actualizare más pronto

Nos vemos

Besitos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia por fis déjenme un REVIEW, se los agradeceré mucho.

bueno me despido su amiga.

Sandy.

Lunes, 08 de Agosto de 2011


	8. RECUERDOS

Recuerdo el amor que me nacía al tiempo de la lluvia.

Recuerdo los baúles y las colchas de hilo,  
>las flores de lavanda volando por espacios abiertos y felices,<br>aquella despiadada multitud de grillos debajo de las lápidas,  
>y tus besos, pan y aceite, detrás de los postigos.<p>

Recuerdo aquellos días cuando tú me besabas  
>tras las torres caídas del castillo y las olas.<br>Y recuerdo las noches naufragando tu cuerpo  
>en aquella penumbra universal del hambre.<p>

Yo entonces era otra.  
>Pero no he renunciado ni al amor ni a la herida.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 08<strong>

**RECUERDOS**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de ****Candy © Misuki & Iragashi.**

**Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Todo lo que aquí aparece, es de mi propia invención.**

**sandy.**

* * *

><p>Todo estaba cubierto por la neblina del humo de los cigarros apenas se alcanzaban a ver unos cuantos rostros por las luces del lugar, que de igual manera no alumbraban mucho los focos rojos iluminaban la pista de baile ese baile tan sexual y exótico que solamente los mejores clientes podían estar tan cerca, para poder sentir el calor que en ese momento se sentía.<p>

Ella caminaba entre las mesas, mientras no conseguía cliente, su maquillaje cargado ocultaba algunos moretones ala que había sido expuesta, su piel morena se veía cansada no parecía una joven de apenas 18 años, mientras servía unas copas sentía las ojos libidinosos, y algunas manos tocar donde no se debía, cada instante se sentía más vil y humillada, Al menos Dorothy había tenido suerte pensaba, aunque no se podía llamar suerte a lo que ella tenía, constantemente se veía en ella las marcas del enfermo que la había tomado para sí.

Su mundo de colores, el mundo que ella había conocido, hace apenas unos mese atrás se había roto, todo parecía ser una pesadilla, en esos momentos deseaba volver a tras, deseaba no haber sido tan pretenciosa y egoísta, sin embargo ya no le quedaba nada.

-¡Ey! tu-grito un hombre robusto, en su cara mostraba algunas cicatrices, con tan solo escucharlo su cuerpo se estremecía sabía perfectamente para que era llamada, ya tenía cliente. Otro hombre quizás más loco que el anterior, solamente deseaba que no fuera un masoquista en su cuerpo habían algunas quemaduras de cigarrillos habían unos que le encantaba ver el dolor de ella. –Sígueme

-S..Si-dijo ella en un murmullo a pesar del tiempo a un no se acostumbraba aun sentía asco cuando uno de esos hombres la besaba.

-Es uno de nuestros clientes Vip, mas te vale que lo trates bien o si no….- ella solamente se limito a mover la cabeza, sabia de lo que ese hombre era capaz, y francamente por mucho asco que ella tuviese le tenía más miedo a él, que a cualquiera de los hombres con los que ya había estado. A la final sabia que ellos pagarían las consecuencias aun ella era importante para ellos no sabía si esto la debía de alegrar o de entristecer, en verdad estaba confundida. Seguía caminando sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente se pararon en una puerta era la primera vez que ella entraba en esa recamara, la puerta se veía de roble ella sentía un escalofrió recorrer no sabía que podía encontrar detrás de la puerta. No sabía que demente podría estar ahí.

-Divierte muñeca y ya sabes hazlo gozar-dijo mientras se retiraba.-Ella respiro varias ocasiones y al final ingreso.

Se encontró con un joven delgado buenmozo, en su cuerpo se veía bien ejercitado, tenía una cara amable pero no se dejaría engañar ella sabía que alguien que pagaba por placer, y menos que estuviera en ese lugar no era precisamente un santo, en los meses que ella llevaba en ese lugar había visto las peores cosas y sabia precisamente que en ese lugar nadie era lo que parecía. Ella empezó a quitarse la blusa.

-¡Ey! espera-dijo el rápidamente volteándose a otro lado para evitar verla. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se sintió extraña desubicada.

-Que sucede-pregunto ella aun perpleja por la reacción de él

-Mmm… nada solamente no te quites la blusa

-Que-dijo completamente extraña

El sonido del llanto de un niño la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La noche ya había caído por la ventana entraba brevemente como ladrón la luz de la luna mezclada con la luz de neón de los faroles que iluminaban la calle, ella compartía un pequeño cuarto no eran de las mejores colonias de la ciudad pero todo era mejor que ese lugar, incluso la calle era mucho mejor.

-Que tienes amor-dijo la mujer viendo al niño que la veía desde la puerta.

-No… puedo dormir-dijo el pequeño tallándose los ojos con sus manitas

-Ven corazón acuéstate aquí conmigo.-Dijo ella extendiéndole los brazos acto seguido el pequeño corrió hacia la cama de su progenitora. La hermosa pelirroja tomo a su niño en brazos y lo arropo, empezó a cantarle una hermosa canción de cuna mientras la luna los veía era en verdad una hermosa escena, era lo único bueno que tenia de su trágico pasado. Lo único que tenía para recordar al amor que se fue.

.*.*.*.*.*

Había pasado ya una semana desde que la Sra. Elroy había llegado a la casa de los Andley, para Candy por su parte no había sido lo mejor últimamente se sentía tan pesada y aburrida como lo sospecharon su tía tenía planes para ella, planes que para nada era del agrado de la joven, además que en esa semana ya le había dicho que todo en ella estaba mal hasta la postura de caminar y de comer. En verdad que la joven White deseaba poder correr, su tía era un caso especial pero desafortunadamente ella aun era menor de edad, y mientras lo sea ella sigue bajo la tutela de su tía.

Y para colmo no había podido salir, y solamente se veía con Terry en la escuela y eso era entre los escasos descansos de ellos, los cuales eran muy pocos había días que no habían podido verse, en definitiva ya que su tía mandaba todos los días por ella, y la enviaba en coche, en definitiva cualquiera pensaría que la quería demasiado pero eran solamente apariencias porque a puerta cerrada era como el agua y el aceite imposibles de mezclar la Sra. Elroy inconscientemente la culpaba de la muerte de su sobrina y amada madre agradecía a Dios por tener siempre a su tío Albert porque gracias a él ella no estaba en las manos de su tía, si no segurito ahorita estaría tomando los hábitos, y estaría ya amargada.

-Hola Candy

-Hola Niel

-Que tienes

-Mmm… no mucho

-Te notas triste y distante cuéntame

-Lo que pasa es que mi tía vino de visita y pues…

-¡Oh!, la gran señora Elroy está en con ustedes, eso sí que es raro.

-Ni me lo digas, ahora comprendes-dijo con total enfado- y dime como vas con Esmeralda

-Mas o menos es muy buena persona

-Hay que bonito, -dijo en verdad interesada.

-Y el milagro que no está Terrance por aquí

-No es ningún milagro hoy tuvo que ir a trabajar a la cafetería

-Con razón, por cierto Candy que tienes que hacer en la tarde

-Bueno en realidad nada, pero con mi Tía de segurito me da unas clasecitas de modales, además de que casi no salgo por…

-Jajaja, en verdad.

-Si pero dime por que

-Lo que pasa es que ya tiene tiempo que no salimos juntos y quería saber si podríamos ir al cine hoy se estrena una película muy buena que dices vamos

-Sí, me late pero no creo que me deje ir

-Si es por tu tía yo le pido permiso anda di que si,..

-No creo que acepte pero…

-Ándale di que si y yo me encargo de tu tía

-Si la convences claro que vamos.

-Entonces paso por ti en la tarde te parece. Ahora me tengo que ir ya que tengo clases de Estadística.

-Está bien, conste tú la vas a convencer-grito la rubia.

-Si

-A quien van a convencer amor-dijo Terry a espaldas de Candy

-Terry-añadió la aludida dando un ligero salto.

-Ami tía, lo que pasa es que Niel quiere que vaya con él al cine.

-Mm.. tu al cine con ese, no vas a ningún lado

-Qué te pasa Terry.

-Me pasa que últimamente no hemos salido y de repente haces planes con….

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el baño de mujeres tres chicas llevaban una plática un poco a mena.<p>

Susana cuidaba la puerta vacilante de que nadie fuera ingresar.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ese tipo solamente tenga ojos para ella, además en que les afecta eso.

-Eso es asunto que no te importa-espeto Esmeralda

-Por favor regrésenme al niño

-No, hasta que no cumplas con tu objetivo

-¿Quiénes diablos son?.-decía la joven asustada

-Rose… Rose, creo que te convendría no saber y ponerte a trabajar no crees. No que tú con todos los del colegio ahora quiero que los pruebes.- Añadió maliciosamente Esmeralda, con un brillo en los ojos llenos de toda malicia

-Si, con todos incluso con tu Novio- la joven tenía miedo, en verdad nunca creyó que esa joven era la chica que hasta hace unos meses no mataba ni una mosca, y ahora le tenía mucho miedo, lo único que quería era recuperar al niño y largarse muy lejos, de ahí sabía que no contaba con el apoyo de nadie y la policía mejor ni hablar, tna solo de recordar lo sucedido, se le enchinaba la piel.

Flash Back.

-Quien eres en realidad, y que diablos quieres

-Para empezar deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas-dijo dándole un golpe en la cara

-Creo que te pasaste-dijeron al otro lado del teléfono

-Cállate que hemos hecho cosas peores- la otra mujer solamente cayó.

-Entonces qué dices-dijo sosteniéndola de los cabellos.

-Está bien hare lo que quieras, sin preguntar pero déjenlo en paz.- decía levente desesperada sin dejar de ver el monitor.

-Claro si cumples con tu parte. Al final vas a salir ganando.-dijo con una sonrisa

-Eres una…- mejor se quedo callada.

-Vaya aprendes rápido Rosemary.- decía burlonamente

-Que tengo que hacer Esmeralda-dijo finalmente derrotada, no podía perder a su única familia, contra eso no podía por nada de este mundo haría lo que fuera por ese niño incluso ir al mismo infierno por él.

-Sh… mi nombre es demasiado hermoso para que un insecto como tú me nombre-dijo dándole una patada cayendo esta de rodillas al suelo.

-Que tengo que hacer, para que lo dejen en paz

-Simple cariño como te dije vas a salir ganado, conoces a Terrance Gran chéster-

-A Terry claro quién no lo ha de conocer, pero que tiene él que ver en esto. añadió frunciendo el ceño sin comprender.

-Simple quiero que te acuestes con él-dijo sin ninguna inhibición

-¿Qué?-dijo casi perpleja, ante la petición.

-Como lo oyes, vamos todas aquí sabemos que eres, una basura que solamente sirve en la cama, y te estamos dando carta libre o no Susi-añadió viendo a la aludida

-Y porque no lo hace ella- añadió viendo directamente a la pantalla.

-Ese es asunto que no te importa-dijo dándole otro golpe, la aludida solamente alcanzo a taparle los ojos al niño quien veía la escena.

-Susi, por dios desde cuando te preocupas por un escuincle, -dijo mordazmente Esmeralda- oh, es verdad en aquella ocasión

-¡Cállate Esmeralda!, -grito Susana- Eso es parte del pasado, mejor vamos arreglar nuestro asunto

-Está bien cariño, luego hablaremos de eso-añadió verdaderamente molesta y divertida a la vez por la situación. Mientras tanto Rosemary las observaba tenía miedo pero la vida le había enseñado a no mostrarlo, nunca tuvo una vida sencilla pero tampoco era muy fuerte. La voz de Esmeralda la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Como te decía te tienes que acostar con Terry-dijo algo enfadada

-Y como se supone que hare eso, si él ni me mira-dijo como derrotada

-Ese es asunto tuyo utiliza tus encantos, drógalo, emborráchalo ese va hacer tu problema.- enfatizando las últimas palabras y diciendo todo con una naturalidad

-Y como se supone que sabrán si me acosté con él-añadió finalmente

-Sencillo tiene que ser aquí en tu departamento, todo el evento va hacer grabado.- lo dijo con tanta naturalidad como si fuera una experta en este asunto.

-¿Que acaso estás loca?-dijo totalmente espantada, -

-Cariño creo que te estoy dando muchas libertades, por lo visto aun no entiendes la situación, verdad-añadió mientras levantaba la mano para darle otro golpe, pero en esta ocasión Rosemary fue más rápida de reflejos y alcanzo a deterle la mano pero lo que ella no sabía era que en el baño se encontraba un hombre observando la escena quien al ver cuando Rosemary le detuvo la mano, y estaba a punto de darle un golpe, sintió que algo la golpeo fue tan fuerte que tuvo que caer al suelo inmediatamente una vez ahí Esmeralda sin piedad alguna, la golpeo fuertemente en el Estomago provocando que esta escupiera un poco de sangre

-Se encuentra bien señorita-añadió el tipo dirigiéndose a Esmeralda

-Claro Edgar muchas gracias-añadió Dulcemente

-Sabe que es un placer-dijo el brindándole un saludo a su jefa- y tu mugrosa más vale que nunca se te ocurra –decía mientras la tomaba del cabello como si fuera una muñeca- ponerle una mano encima por que tenlo por seguro que te mueres.

-Ves querida tengo quien me proteja-decía mordazmente mientras la otra seguía tosiendo. provocando la risa de Esmeralda-ahora sí creo que vamos a poder continuar.

-Rosemary no podía emitir ni una sola palabra solamente asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, mientras que tenía una mano en su estomago, y la otra trataba de zafarse del agarre de su otro atacante. Quien después se enfado y la aventó contra el suelo provocando que se abriera un poco el labio.

-Bueno como te decía, te vas acostar con él es un gran pago no, porque vas hacer un video y ese me lo vas a entregar a mí. No te preocupes ese lo voy yo a recoger.

-Rosemary definitivamente no tenía muchas fuerzas para poder decir nada, el golpe la tenía muy cansada además de estar tosiendo.

-Entendiste.- Esmeralda espero un buen rato la afirmación por parte de Rosemary quien no había contestado nada, al final con una simple seña otra vez Edgar la volvió a levantar del cabello.

-La señorita te pregunto algo –añadió mordazmente el hombre sin ninguna compasión levanto a Rosemary del cabello, pero al mismo tiempo pateaba en sus partes nobles de la chica.

-Entendiste

-S…S…Si-dijo finalmente casi en un susurro

-Eso me parece perfecto.- añadió con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Nos vamos, te espero mañana en el colegio

Rosemary aun se encontraba en el suelo, pero alcanzo a ver cuando ella se retiraba dándole la espalda atrás de ella estaba el tipo que la había golpeado sin piedad, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como ahora.

-Ah, se me olvidaba-dijo Esmeralda girándose de nueva cuenta antes de salir- De nuestra platica ni una sola palabra entendiste a Nadie, ni a la policía querida, tengo mis contactos,además si quieres volver a ver al niño creo que sabrás lo que te conviene ¿ no?-dijo finalmente saliendo del departamento de ella.

-Se quedo toda la noche tirada en el piso, aguantando el dolor de su vientre a la mañana siguiente había decidido ir a la estación de policía. Al llegar la había recibido un hombre gordo, alto barbón, se veía que era Chicano ya que su apellido lo delataba.

-Buenos días, tome asiento por favor.

-Buenos días oficial

-García, -dijo el hombre dándole la mano a la joven.- dígame en que puedo ayudarla.

Rosemary le platico brevemente lo ocurrido el señor la escucho atentamente, en ningún momento la interrumpió cuando ella termino su relato.

-Ok señorita pero está segura de esto.

-Claro, porque lo dice

-Permítame un segundo por favor.-el hombre salió de la oficina y cinco minutos después lo acompañaba otro hombre unos 10 centímetros mas alto que el García, en su semblante se mostraba distante, algo en el hizo estremecer a la joven.

-Retírate García yo atiendo a la señorita

-Con permiso

-Buenas tardes, García ya me conto, no cree usted que el departamento tiene mucho trabajo como para estar atendiendo los caprichos de una chiquilla, porque le bajaron el novio, cree que puede venir aquí a inventar estas cosas

-Perdón ¿Qué?-dijo ella totalmente desubicada.

-Lo que escucha señorita mi sobrina me contó absolutamente todo.

-Su... sobrina

-Si, Esmeralda es mi adorada sobrina y si no hubiese sido por Edgar usted la hubiera haber lastimado

-¡Yo!...-guardo un poco de silencio- ¡ellos fueron los que me lastimaron que no ve!.-dijo señalando los golpes

-Claro en defensa propia ya que usted la amenazo con un arma,-dijo totalmente molesto

-¡Yo jamás hice eso!-grito también algo molesta- ella fue la que me ataco

-Sabe que no tengo su tiempo, retírese antes de que la mande arrestar por intento de asesinato, y por calumnias contra mi sobrina.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-dijo ya casi con ojos llorosos.

-Ah, y por cierto agradezca que mi sobrina es una excelente niña y la comprende por lo tanto no levanto cargos contra usted, pero sabe yo no soy tan bueno así que ya retírese.

-Rosemary sentía palidecer, no entendía ¿Quién diablos era Esmeralda?, su sobrino corría peligro en mano de esa loca, y no contaba con el apoyo de nadie, para colmo de males casi la arrestan a ella, a ella que fue a quien lastimaron. La que por primera vez era la víctima en el asunto

Fin del Flash Back.

-Te crees muy lista no, pero no creo que lo seas tanto, ya que recuerda a quien tengo en mis manos y sería una pena que ese Ángel empezara a parecer en las esquinas, mutilado o peor sabes que existen mucho pederastas gay sería una pena que algún degenerado le pusiera la mano encima al chiquillo- Susana palideció al escuchar las palabras de Esmeralda, ella mejor que nadie sabía de lo que ella era capaz.

Rosemary sintió asco, pero sobre todo miedo, desesperación e impotencia tenía ganas de llorar, quería morirse regresar ese día a tras, y jamás cruzarse en el camino de esta loca que ahora estaba canjeando a un niño pobre e inocente

-Dame tiempo lo hare

-Tiempo, ocupas tiempo-dijo mofándose

-Por favor solamente dame un poco de tiempo, hare lo que quieras, pero déjame ver al niño. ¡ No le hagas daño!.

-Tienes 5 días ni uno más-dijo Esmeralda finalmente-entendiste si no tenlo por seguro que del chiquillo no sabrás nunca más.

-Si-dijo Rosemary-Gracias

Esmeralda no contesto nada, solamente se dio la media vuelta y antes de retirarse se volteo a ver a Rosemary que aun estaba en su misma posición

-Ah, una cosa mas, no se te ocurra ir a la policía de nuevo.-dijo finalmente y se retiro. Atrás de ella se fue Susana como su fiel sirviente.

Rosemary solamente las observo irse, sentía miedo y desesperanza, no podía hacer nada, no tenía a quien recurrir, solamente le quedaba hacer una cosa y eso lo tenía que lograr costara lo que costara.

-Vaya, brujas-dijo una voz al otro lado del baño de donde se encontraba Rosemary, esta palideció al ver a la chica que salía del baño, y le tendía un poco de papel para que se limpiara-Toma-

-Gracias, desde a…-

-Desde cuando estoy, mucho antes de que te aventaran al baño, ¿Por qué lo permites?-

-Que acaso no escuchaste.-dijo desesperada, la otra chica solamente se doblo de hombros. Rosemary se desespero de ver la tranquilidad de la chica, y mejor opto por retirarse, cuando se dio la vuelta sintió que la tomaban de la mano.

-Espera

-Que quieres?-dijo cortante.

-Ayudar

-No, yo puedo solo además…

-Mira quiero hablar, contigo se cómo ayudarte.

-¿Que dices?

-Solamente tienes que decirme que tienes que hacer, yo te ayudo

-Que ganas tu

-Eso es asunto mío-dijo la aludida

-No

-Mira no tienes idea de quien son ellas

-Y Tú si-dijo con mofa ante la chica que nunca antes había visto.

-Mas que tu si,- Rosemary entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender- mira algo que tienes que saber es que si quieres al niño devuelta necesitas mi ayuda pero antes de eso, necesitamos hablar

-Hablar de que

-De ellas, pero no aquí nadie nos debe ver.

-Quien eres

-Mi nombre es Aome. Y la única que sabe de lo que son capaces-añadió la chiquilla mostrando su oído derecho en el cual faltaba una parte del mismo Rosemary sintió que desfallecía en ese momento.

-Búscame alas 05 de la tarde en esta dirección.-dijo la chica mostrándole una tarjeta. Rosemary la tomo con duda la chica solamente camino hasta la salida no sabía si podía confiar en ella o no, pero tenía que saber de que eran capaz Susana y Esmeralda.

-Por fin te encontré Samanta-dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a la dirección.

.*.*.**.**

Mientras tanto Terry se sentía extraño no estaba de nada augusto había discutido con su pecosa, su amada pecosa por culpa del tonto de Neil, tenía un genio fatal, últimamente no habían salido para nada y todo debido a la tía de ella, sentía ¿dudas? ¿ Celos?

El simplemente no comprendía ese sentimiento tan extraño para él, pero al mismo tiempo tan dañino sentía que lo asfixiaba.

El simplemente estaba en otro mundo, Rosemary ingreso al salón, ella al igual que Susana y Terry estaban en el taller de actuación, cada año antes de salir de vacaciones deben de presentar un proyecto este año aun no se decía que era y mucho era a causa de que el anterior profesor había tenido un accidente y prácticamente no había nadie a cargo del mismo.

Un hombre alto de espesa barba, de aproximadamente cincuenta años, entro acompañado de una jovencita de apenas 18 años, de cabello color azabache y ojos del mismo color que el chocolate fundido, vivaz y tenaz digna de ser una reina quien portaba unos jeans, demasiado amplios, su ropa no le hacían justicia pero lo que ella mas odiaba era que alguien viera la estreches de su cintura, y sus caderas, su cuerpo que a esa edad ya estaba formado. En sus pantalones como en sus playeras fácilmente entraban dos veces ella. Atrás de ellos se encontraba un hombre de edad madura de unos sesenta años ligeramente encorvado.

-Buenas días jóvenes-añadió el hombre mayor

-Buenos días director-saludaron todo como si estuviera ensayadito

-Como saben su antiguo profesor de teatro, desafortunadamente se nos adelanto en el camino, hoy les presento a su nuevo profesor espero que lo traten como es correcto.

-Muchas gracias Director, muy amable-añadió el otro hombre.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Erik Rockefeller, como sabrán tengo una gran trayectoria en dirección, así que como me platico el director son jóvenes muy talentosos, y creo que tenemos mucho que recuperar, me da un gusto enorme poder trabajar con cada uno de ustedes, es mi primer trabajo como docencia. Y espero que este tiempo sea de su total agrado en verdad lo deseo.

-Bueno profesor

-Erick

-Bueno Erick, se los dejo, son todos suyos.-dijo señalando a los jóvenes-con su permiso

-Muchas gracias.- añadió amablemente- propio.

-Bueno chicos, como les comente mi nombre es Erick Rockefeller, quítense eso del profesor ya que no lo soy, soy solamente un director de cine reconocido a nivel mundial, se preguntaran quien es la hermosa damita que me acompaña-dijo tomando la mano de la niña- ella es mi hija y siempre está conmigo, así que la verán muy seguido por aquí.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Aome Rockefeller- la chica observo por todo el salón, se cara se poso en una chica rubia de ojos color azul, vio como esta se puso ligeramente pálida, como si la quisiera reconocer de alguna parte. Ella solamente sonrió siguió su mirada hasta que se topo con la mirada de Rosemary a quien también sonrió pero esta vez fue con una mira de pena, como si con ella le dijera estoy contigo.- bueno ami me gusta compartir tiempo con mi papa y me encanta el teatro, así que estaré también por aquí.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos presentamos me gustaría que ustedes hicieran lo mismo y me digan por que les gusta la actuación.

.*.*.*.*.**

Candy estaba sumamente triste había discutido con Terry, no entendí por que se había comportado así el sabia plenamente que Niel era su mejor amigo incluso antes de que el llegara, ella sabía que tenía razón, ella podía salir con quien quisiera y si ella decidida salir con Niel así lo haría, pero eso la hacía sentir peor, sus clases habían terminado hace rato, y por increíble que parezca ahora más que nunca deseaba llegar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación le hacía mucha falta encerrarse un rato. No quería saber de nada ni de nadie jamás en su vida había discutido, y ahora Terry le venía a decir que…

Llego a su casa, y estaba sumamente tranquilo una tranquilidad que ya no se veía rogaba a Dios que su tía no se encontrara, con paso lento subió los peldaños de la escalera con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido.

-Candice-se escucho una voz de una persona madura

-Si dígame Tía.

-Que haces en casa tan temprano-Candy puso los ojos como platos, siempre la reprende por que llega tarde, y ahora pro que llega temprano en definitiva quien la entiende. Ella definitivamente no, y su tío lo dudaba.

-Lo que pasa tía es que se cancelaron unas clases, por lo tanto decidí venir a casa-

-Me parece perfecto para que me acompañes a tomar el té con una amiga.-

-Tía es que tengo que…

-Arréglate en cinco minutos nos vamos- dijo dándose la vuelta, la rubia no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada. Solamente tomo aspiro, y se dirigió a su habitación. no puede ser peor mi día. pensó para sí misma.

.*.*.*.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de chicago dos mujeres hablaban tranquilamente mientras tomaban sus sagrados alimentos.

-Tom hijo siéntate-dijo la pelirroja

-Mamá

-Si, dime –dijo mientras limpiaba la carita del niño

-Y papá

-Tu papa esta en el cielo corazón

-El es un ángel

-Si, el es un hermoso Ángel que cuida de tu y de tu mama-dijo una mujer castaña.

-Que es esto mami-dijo el niño acariciando el rostro de su progenitora donde se encontraba una leve cicatriz.

-No es nada cariño ven, no quieres jugar.

-SIP, jugar.- dijo el pequeñín- te quiero mamá-añadió el niño dándole un abrazo a la mujer que no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima- y ati tía Dorothy

-Muchas gracias amor-añadió la segunda

-Después de dejar al niño en su corral con algunos peluches y juguetes que ambas habían comprado decidieron sentarse a platicar como muchas otras tardes hacían.

-Ya esta muy grande el niño

-Si, es verdad Dorothy.

-Por cierto no has pensado en buscar a tu familia- la pelirroja como siempre evadía el tema se paró de la mesa y se dirigió ala ventana que daba a un pequeño patio.

-Familia, ¿Cual familia?

-Sabes a quienes me refiero-dijo la mujer dulcemente

-Para que, acaso ellos se apiadaron de mi, acaso no fueron ellos quienes nos vendieron como si fuera mercancía, no solamente a mí, sino a ti que eras solamente su empleada-dijo la mujer con rabia y lagrimas en los ojos.

-No deberías cargar con tanto dolor en tu corazón-decía la mujer tomándola de las manos, hacía tiempo que ambas se habían puesto en iguales posiciones por el dolor compartido, se tenía el valor de decirle las cosas en la cara a esa niña que un día fue la niña de la casa, si bien ambas sufrieron ella fue la que más sufrió perdió al hombre que amaba pero tenía a ese hermosos bebe.- No crees que es hora de perdonarlos.

-No, puedo perdonarles. Lo que nos hicieron no tiene nombre

-Y como estas segura que fueron ellos,

-Estoy segura por que en todo Chicago ya no se mencionan ellos.-

-Quien sabe que les pudo haber pasado.-

-Paso que se largaron de Chicago, para que no preguntaran que paso con su hija y su dama de compañía-

-Por mi nadie hubiera preguntado solamente era una empleada-

-Sí, pero ahora eres mi gran amiga y la madrina de mi pequeño Tom-dijo viendo hacia el corral donde se encontraba su pequeño- Por favor ya no hablemos mas del asunto

-Esta muy bien. Como tú digas.-

-Muchas gracias-

-De que-

-Por estar conmigo, por ayudarme-decía mientras tomaba las manos de esta, y acariciaba levemente las cicatrices que esta tenia, a causa de ella, de ese pasado que unía a ambas mujeres-por estar a mi lado, por quedarte en esa ocasión, gracias por aguantarme.

-No tienes porque gracias a ti por salvarme.-

-No, tú fuiste la que me salvo muchas veces. Si no hoy yo no estaría -con mi hijo. Pero sobre todo gracias por ser una gran amiga.-

-No tienes de que. Para mi es un gran placer estar contigo.-

-Hasta el fin

-Hasta el fin.

Ambas mujeres disfrutaban de la tarde, juntas esos momentos tan tranquilos que hacía mucho tiempo era solamente una añoranza para ambas, recordando las platicas en ese exilió que Vivian donde tenían que sobrevivir, no existía risas, no existía calor, solamente el dolor de un cuerpo, y la humillación que con ello llevaba.

Flash Back.

En un rincón de un pequeño sótano, se encontraba una mujer con serias lesiones debido a las quemaduras de cigarrillo a la que fue expuesta gracias a uno de sus clientes, un tipo tan sádico que disfrutaba del dolor que a esta le impartía.

-Ay, duele mucho Dorothy

-Calma todo va a estar bien, necesitamos un poco de alcohol

-Y crees que lo vas a conseguir-dijo una mujer de la misma edad de la pelirroja pero con una mirada de hielo.

-Sí, yo quiero lo consigo-dijo Dorothy

-Aquí todo cuesta y que ya se callé que ya nos harto sus chillidos

-La que se debería de cayar eres tú.-dijo Dorothy mordaz.

-Jajaja. Te crees mucho porque te acuestas con el jefe.

-Eso es asunto mío

-Mira niña estúpida el al rato se va a cansar de ti y al igual que esta todos te van a tomar.

-Eso no te importa y si no vas ayudar mejor cállate.

-Nadie me cayá estúpida criada de cuarta-dijo la mujer mordazmente mientras aventaba a Dorothy

-Eso no te importa

Mientras tanto la pelirroja seguía quejándose del dolor que le producía las quemaduras.

-Dorothy, Cálmate-dijo la pelirroja.

-Si, hazle caso a tu patrona-dijo mofándose, mientras aventaba a la pelirroja contra el piso.

-No se te vuelva a ocurrir ponerle una mano encima lo oyes-añadió la castaña mientras la aventaba contra el piso.

-Qué te pasa maldita gata, que las hace superior a nosotras, son la peor escoria-decía mientras amenazaba a Dorothy con un puñal.

-Que quiere la princesa Alcohol, pues toma-decía mientras le aventaba un poco de petróleo a la pelirroja.

Eres una mal…- no alcanzo a termina por que el puñal acabo encajado en su brazo derecho.

-Dorothy, Dorothy perdóname-decía la pelirroja llorando

-No, se preocupe voy a estar bien

-Eres una maldita.

-Qué diablos sucede aquí-dijo un hombre barbón.

-Esta que quiso atacarnos-dijo la mujer

-No es cierto, ella, ella le encajo un puñal a

-Dorothy, el señor la busca.-dijo ignorando todo el parloteo.

Pero al ver que esta no contestaba, decidió acercarse y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la pelirroja manchada de sangre quien sostenía a la castaña.

-Qué diablos paso

-Ven álzala vamos a llevarla arriba.

-Las jóvenes apenas habían cruzado el vestíbulo cuando escucharon varios golpes, y unas mujeres pidiendo piedad.

Fin del Flash back.

-Éramos lo mismo que mercancía- añadió la pelirroja

-Quizás, pero gracias a ello aprendimos a vivir al día no crees-

-Quizás, tienes razón.-

-Por cierto te llego esto.- dijo entregando una pequeña carta.

-Ami, que raro.-dijo la pelirroja tomando.

-Que sucede-dijo con preocupación, al ver la palidez que tomo la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en un hotel de chicago Rosemary acudía a la cita convenida, tenía dudas pero quería saber quién era Aome Rockefeller y porque quería ayudarle cual era el objetivo de ella.<p>

-Vaya yo pensé que ya no ibas a venir.-

-La verdad no pensaba venir-

-Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión-

-Mi sobrino-

-Tu sobrino es el niño que tienen verdad.-

-Si así es pero quiero que me digas que sabes de ella, y quienes son.-

-Mira solamente reconozco a una de las chicas.

-A quién y por que-

-Calma, no gustas algo de tomar,

-No gracias-

-Es muy largo te recomiendo algo.-

-Está bien una soda italiana-

-Bueno mi nombre es Aome Rockefeller, antes de contarte algo quiero que me digas que es lo que les hiciste, y que quieren ellas que hagan.

-Antes de decirte quiero que me digas a quien de las dos conoces.

-A Samanta

-Ninguna de las dos es Samanta.-

-Bueno cuando yo la conocí así se llamaba o se hacía llamar según hoy escuche en la clase de papá es Susana Marlow.

-No entiendo dos nombre pero que-

-Es una historia muy larga de contar pero lo que si se, es que Samanta es cruel en ocasiones pero a pesar de todo es noble.

-No tiene nada de noble una mujer que se presta a que secuestren a un pequeño-dijo indignada Rosemary.-

-De donde la conoces.

-Vamos uno a uno ¿no?

-Ahora dime que quieren o porque tienen a tu sobrino secuestrado.-

-Quieren que tenga relaciones con Terrance-

-Terrance? ¿Quién es?

-Es un chico muy atractivo de la escuela, además según yo sé Susana o Samanta como se llame andaba tras él eso es lo que no entiendo.

-Cuál es el problema-

-El problema es que el chico tiene novia, a quien adora y no lo culpo ella es una chica amable y sencilla

-Esto no encaja-

-Que no encaja-

-No entiendo el objetivo-

-Ni yo.-

-Ahora cuéntame de donde la conoces.-

-Bueno es una historia demasiado larga, pero resulta que hace ya algo de tiempo, yo vivía con mis padres en Brooklyn, no éramos ricos pero tampoco pobres vivíamos cómodamente, un día mi padre llego borracho, y con él un tipo mayor, de verdad algo asqueroso, con él iba otra niña de cabellos color de oro esa era Samantha en ella no existía la inocencia, algo en ella me hizo sentir incomoda.

-El tipo reclamaba a mis padres el pago de una deuda.

-Espera dijiste padre entonces el profesor

-El es mi padre adoptivo.

-Oh.

-Bueno como te decía reclamaba el pago de una deuda yo era muy chica en ese entonces, mi padre no contaba con el dinero le pedía un plazo el tipo se negó a dárselo, el hombre a sangre fría lo mato, antes de eso hizo que mi padre viera como mi madre enferma era poseída por ese hombre sin piedad alguna la joven que lo acompañaba no mostraba ningún signo de dolor ante el hecho.

Yo lloraba dentro del closet. Vi como mataron a mis padres sin ninguna piedad, después de eso solamente recuerdo un golpe fuerte y cuando desperté, estaba como en un sótano, habían varias mujeres con maquillaje cargado.-

Aome le conto toda su historia o parte de ella a Rosemary quien escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras de la joven quien hablaba con odio y rencor. pero al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de lo que era capaz Susana si eso era Susana de hacer, que sería capaz de hacer Esmeralda que le daba mucho más miedo.

.*.*.**

Candy estaba sumamente aburrida ir a la casa de la señora Sarah de Madison no era algo agradable, la verdad la aburría demasiado, al mujer tenía muy buenos modales eso no se ponía en juicio pero desde que llego sintió algo totalmente extraño. Esa mujer no le inspiraba la menor confianza posible.

La casa estaba decorada con un estilo minimalista, en la sala se mostraba algunas fotografías de un hombre alto de ojos azules, portando una cazadora. En otra estaba el tipo con un rifle y unos perros de casa.

En el lugar también había varios animales disecados de muy mal gusto para la rubia.

-Tu tía me comento que te encanta la naturaleza-dijo la mujer atrapando la atención de la rubia

-Si- contesto tímidamente.

-Esta colección son de los animales que mi amado esposo ha cazado, el también adora la naturaleza, es un fanático de la caza a ti te gusta la casa

-No, señora con todo respeto, la caza es un salvajismo. Además son más hermosos estos animales cuando están en su medio ambiente.-dijo tajantemente.

-Candice-la reprendió la señora Elroy.- que modales son esos

-Lo siento Tía, la señora pregunto-dijo encorvando los hombros- y simplemente conteste.

-Discúlpala Sarah, tú entiendes.-

-Entiendo Cariño, no se puede esperar mucho de ella, si su padre es….-inmediatamente cayó sabia que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso.

-Mi padre que señora?, por cierto que usted no tenía una hija, y su hijo desde cuando no lo ve…- Candy no alcanzo a terminar por que había recibido una fuerte bofetada.

-Mira chiquilla, tu eres solamente una niña, y deberás aprender a dirigirte con respeto a los mayores-dijo la Sra. Elroy.- creo que mejor nos retiramos Sarah disculpa

-Si, no te preocupes Elroy, eres bienvenida, entiendo que para ti no es fácil.

Candy se contuvo las lagrimas, sentía coraje e impotencia, se sentía vacía su tía la había golpeado la gran dama, se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima, si bien ella sabía que su padre no era la adoración de la gran señora para ella fue el mejor, siempre atento y cariñoso, siempre tenía atento a la joven.

Después de mucho tiempo se sentía, tan sola ¿cuánto los extrañaba?

*.*.*.*.**

- Tienes que ayudarme ¡por favor!- rogo Rosemary tras haber escuchado la historia de la joven.

- Si te ayudo- la joven se volteo un poco- tu me ayudas

- Claro, lo que sea con tal de tener a mi niño conmigo.

- Bueno primero dime bien, todo lo sucedido.

Rosemary le conto todo lo que paso desde el día en su departamento, hasta lo del baño, lo que tenía que hacer. Aome solamente fruncía el ceño, a pesar de todo le daba repugnancia de lo que eran capaz, pero ahora tenía que averiguar quién era Esmeralda, y de donde encaja y solamente hay una sola persona que la puede ayudar, la única que estuvo en total contacto con ellas, la otra chica que aparte de ella logro salir en esa ocasión. Ya sabía dónde estaba solamente era cuestión de que aceptara la invitación.

-Entiendo, entonces para poder conseguir que él se acueste contigo debes acercarte a él.

-Si, y ese es el problema el no ve a nadie excepto a Candy.

-Ok por lo que se él también está en el taller de teatro de papá

-Si, y…

-Ya sé cómo, mira mañana se van a dar los nombre de los equipos para el trabajo que van a exponer

.*.*.*.*.*.*

En otro lugar de chicago, la joven pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada, no podía ser que su mundo que paenas empezaba a tener color y control alguien lo quiere poner en negro, cubrirlo por la obscuridad de su pasado.

-Ya cálmate que me pones nerviosa- Dijo Dorothy, ya frustrada pero al mismo tiempo preocupada.

-Que me calme, como me voy a clamar con esto-decia señalando la carta que aun sostenía en manos dándosela a la castaña.

-Qué diablos es esto

-Eso mismo quisiera yo saber

-Pero nadie, aparte de nosotros y del servicio sabe donde estamos

-Por lo visto no.

-Que piensas hacer

-No sé.

-No pensaras ir ¿verdad?- dijo con severa preocupación- Por dios piensa en el niño, no lo consideres como posibilidad.

-Por mi hijo y por ti lo estoy pensando en esa carta solamente me menciona ami, no a ti, y si dieron conmigo pronto sabrán que tu también escapaste.

-Y eso que, seria exponerte además no sabes que quiere de ti.-

-Precisamente por eso, no sabemos quien es.-

-Piénsalo muy bien- se hizo un pequeño silencio en esa casa ambas mujeres se examinaban una a otra, no entendían como todo les cambiaba tan rápido

-Dorothy-

-Dime..-

-Si algo….- Dorothy frunció un poco el ceño- Si algo me llegara a pasar prométeme que tu…

-No tengo que prometerte nada, tú sabes que Tom es mi vida también, pero nada te va a pasar, te lo juro.

-No podemos asegurar nunca un mañana-

-Pero tampoco debemos perder la esperanza-

-¿Esperanza?-

-Si, recuerda que es lo que aun nos tiene aquí-dijo la mujer tomándola de las manos

-Tienes razón-dijo ya con un poco de lágrimas.- Todo estará bien, solamente ten fe.-Dijo abrazando a su ya amiga.

-Gracias-dijo despegándose un poco

-Por que-

-Por ser mí amiga, mi hermana.-

-Gracias a ti por este privilegio.-

.*.*.*.**

Mientras tanto Esmeralda estaba alistándose en su casa, en ese lugar vacio lleno de secretos.

-Esmeralda hija ¿ como estas?-

-Bien padre y tu-

-De maravilla-

-Y mi hermano-

-Esta de viaje-

-Haciendo-

-Desde cuando te tengo que dar explicaciones-

-Lo siento padre-

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-De que-

-Asuntos hija-

-Que asuntos requiere mi presencia.-

-Es con respecto a tu novio, desde cuando lo conoces-

-Desde la escuela por que-

-Acaso no sabes quien es-

-Si, y eso que-

-Esmeralda pro dios sabes-

-Si, ya se que no se deben mezclar los negocios-

-Y entonces por que lo haces-

-Por negocios padre-

-Que asuntos tienes-

-Como dices el es un legan,-

-Así es, pero no entiendo-

-Padre como Legan, ellos aun tienen una deuda que su hermana aun no liquido.

-Exacto, pero tu no pensaras-dijo el hombre espantando

-Padre te espantas por ello, cuando nosotros lo hacemos con muchas chicas

-Como dices nosotros tratamos ese negocio que es muy jugoso no lo niego, pero eso no implica que mi hija sea parte de la mercancía

-Claro que no padre, simplemente se me ocurre que despues de que le haga el favor el nos va a deber, y no se

-Como?

-Que te parece otro tipo de variedad

-Que variedad

-Una que también a las mujeres les guste

-Veo que te interesa el negocio

-Padre me sorprende, siempre he estado mas atenta de lo que crees.

**.*.*.*.**

Un hombre alto de cabello gris arribaba el aeropuerto de chicago, no tenia cara de muy buenos amigos, este lugar le traía miles de recuerdos, cosas que quería olvidar pero sin embargo siempre hay alguien que se lo hace ver. Y es precisamente por el que decidió venir de nueva cuenta a Estados Unidos.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba en este lugar.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas hermosas ahora actualice más pronto.<p>

Muchas gracias por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo no saben lo feliz que me hacen

Ojala y les guste.

Muchas gracias.

¿Quien es la pelirroja? ¿Donde entra Esmeralda en el pasado de Aome? ¿ a quien busca a Aome?

Estas y otras preguntas se contestaran en el siguiente Capitulo.

por cierto a las nenas que me enviaron un mensajin,les comento que sus dudas quedaran aclaradas en breves, cada vez se pone mejor el asunto no cree?

bueno me despido

le smando un abrazo enorme!


	9. PASADO

**Si Dios me diese la oportunidad  
>de regresar a mi pasado,<br>no guardaría tantas lágrimas  
>ni tantos besos.<br>Salpicaría todas las mañanas con un verso nuevo  
>que llevarme a los labios,<br>me dejaría navegar salvaje  
>donde antes me atenazaba el miedo,<br>no amagaría aquel abrazo  
>que se perdió por siempre<br>en lo más profundo del reproche.  
>Invadiría más a menudo tus noches<br>y tus sábanas,  
>asaltaría tu sonrisa<br>para instalar mi bandera.  
>No te dejaría marchar jamás<br>de mis sueños, de mis miedos, de mis derrotas.**

**Si Dios me diese la oportunidad**  
><strong>de regresar a mi pasado,<strong>  
><strong>correría hacia él con más fuerza<strong>  
><strong>para que el tiempo,<strong>  
><strong>el siempre tiempo,<strong>  
><strong>no pudiese reconocerme,<strong>  
><strong>para que yo, al fin,<strong>  
><strong>no pudiese recordarme.<strong>

**ANONIMO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de <strong>**Candy © Misuki & Iragashi. Y TOI ANIMATION.**

**Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Todo lo que aquí aparece, es de mi propia invención.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 09.<strong>

**PASADO.**

Muchas veces en nuestra vida queremos ocultar todo lo que nos daña, el pasado son los sucesos que hemos realizado en nuestra vida pueden ser juez y verdugo dependiendo de nuestras acciones.

Uno nunca sabe cuando nuestro pasado nos va alcanzar no importa cuando corramos o tratemos de ocultarlo para el pasado no existen borradores, tampoco cuando llega el momento de ajustar cuentas.

El lugar estaba totalmente obscuro, no existía ninguna ventana, solamente era levente iluminado por un pequeño foco, se veía que no era de los mejores lugares. Aun tenía sus dudas pero sabía que a pesar de todo hacia lo correcto. ¿ Pero como sabes que es lo correcto?. Sabía que tras hablar no había paso atrás todo se decidiría, traicionaría muchas cosas su clan y todo. ¿Acaso ella valía tanto? ¿Que tenia ella de especial? ¿ Que era esto que sentía?.

-Bien dinos ¿A qué has venido?.

-Se bien quién eres-dijo el hombre sin ninguna expresión, el otro hombre solamente mostraba una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-Y según tu, quien soy.

-Se bien que eres una rata del FBI Tomas Brown, no me engañas-dijo el otro triunfante

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque te he visto merodeando y sé que tienes las pruebas suficientes.

-Y si eso es verdad porque no te he detenido aun.

-Porque te interesa una de mi z….- no alcanzo a terminar cuando Tom ya le había dado directo en la boca.

-¿Que buscas?-dijo totalmente enfadado

-Protección-dijo con total seguridad

-Porque te la voy a dar

-Porque te voy a entrega r ami familia

-Eso es alta traición no

-Sí, pero no quiero la protección para mi

-Entonces

-La quiero para….

Por la pequeña ventana entraba apenas unos cuantos rayos de sol, titubeantes como si temieran molestar a quien ahí se encontraba.

-Como amaneció hoy.

-Muy bien Anabel

-Aun con pesadillas- dijo la mujer acercándose al joven.

-No, son tanto pesadillas, aun

-Aun te sigues preguntando si hiciste lo correcto

-Así es, tu sabes bien

-Si, se bien que traicionaste a toda tu gente, pero que es lo que en verdad te duele.

-¿Como dices?

-Si, te duele que traicionaste a tu propia familia, o que no estás con ella a pesar de tu sacrificio.

-Yo la amaba y lo sabes

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé

-Anabel

-Dime

-Como saber qué es lo correcto

-Eso hijo, lo dirá tu corazón –se hizo silencio entre ambos

-Sabes que te puedes ir verdad-añadió cambiando el tema

-A qué viene eso.

-A que no quiero que te pase nada

-No te preocupes hijo yo ya estoy grande y se cuidarme sola.-dijo la mujer saliendo del cuarto y dejando al hombre solo con sus recuerdos.

.*.*.**

Terry y Candy tenían una semana peleados, y cada vez se ponían las cosas más difíciles ya que cuando él iba a buscarla siempre le decían que había salido con Niel provocando los celos de Terry, el ya no sabía ni que pensar todo estaba pasando muy rápido y cada minuto que pasaba se desesperaba mas.

-Vaya si que eres menudo tonto-le dijo Annie

-Oye de qué lado estas-se quejo

-De la razón

-Y cual lado es ese-dijo confundido.

-Hay Terry ya conténtate con ella

-Eso quisiera pero la señorita está muy ocupada con ese-dijo enfadado

-Ese es su amigo

-Pues no lo parece- Dijo molesto y alzando dos cuartas la voz

-Ami no me levantes la voz jovencito-dijo Juguetona

-¡Annie!

-¿Qué?-añadió con inocencia, y al ver el gesto fruncido de Terry suspiro- Bueno y estas en verdad seguro que sale con él

-Pues si

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto intrigada

-Su tía es la que me lo ha dicho.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Candy no estaba nada mejor últimamente se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación no quería hablar con nadie, ni Flammy era capaz de contentarla en sus múltiples llamadas o chats que tenían-

-Ya Candy anímate, ¿ Por qué no hablas con él?-decía Flammy desde la otra línea

-Yo, porque él es el que debería buscarme-añadió frunciendo el ceño

-Amiga pero….

-Pero que Flammy, si no me busca es por que

-Porque Candy

-Es obvio no

-Que es lo obvio según tú

-Que no le intereso

-¿Como dices eso?

-Es que, desde ese día no me ha buscado, además de que es una tontería que se haya enojado

-A ver Candy se bien que están peleados pero jamás me has dicho por que

-Bueno es que…

-¿Qué?-dijo ya un poco desesperada

-Es que se enojo por que salí con Niel al cine y tenia rato que no salía con él, como vez solamente por eso se enojo menudo tonto.

Mientras Candy seguía hablando con Flammy. Albert desde su despacho escuchaba la conversación la verdad no era que le interesara la plática de su sobrina, si no que le hacía mucha falta escuchar la voz de la mujer que amaba era muy importante para él, era como si fuera su propia aire sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero no lo podía evitar.

-Flammy mi amor, ya llegue-añadió Brayan ingresando al departamento.

-Hola Brayan-dijo Flammy señalando el auricular

-Te espero en el….- ya no se escucho mas. Albert sentía la sangre hervir.

-¡Uy! Amix veo que ya te llego compañía-añadió Candy

-No, es para tanto es solo Brayan

-Hay Flammy lo bueno es que ya mero son las vacaciones me muero por conocerlo, por lo que me has contado y lo que se oye se ve que te quiere mucho- añadió emocionada

-Claro que adoro a esta mujer-grito Brayan ( no me gusta hacer notas pero ahí va estaba con altavoz)

-Si, y más te vale hacerla feliz, no quiero a mi amiga triste eh- dijo Candy.

-Tenlo por seguro y ya me muero de ganas también de conocerte Flammy habla mucho de ti que creo que ya hasta te conozco

-Eh

-Entonces es seguro que vienen

-Si-dijo Flammy de nuevo

-Bueno los dejo para que sigan con sus planes

-Muchas gracias Candy tu sí que eres buena amiga-añadió Brayan- tu comprendes quiero estar toda la tarde tirado en la cama con esta mujer- Albert que escuchaba atento la conversación estaba totalmente anonadado tras lo dicho por este, pero también molesto, en ese instante en su mente empezaron a cruzar un millón de imágenes sobre ella en los brazos de Brayan.

-Brayan- le grito Flammy. En eso escucharon que se colgó la otra línea

-No pienses mal Candy me refiero a ver televisión y comer palomitas yo sería incapaz de…

-¡Brayan!- gritaron las dos.

-Eh...-dijo Candy

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Brayan

-Se escucho como si colgaran-

-Sí, yo también escuche-

-Hay, dios quien nos estaba oyendo-añadió Flammy

-Que no sea la tía Abuela porque me cuelga-añadió Candy, con preocupación.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Albert.

Albert estaba como león enjaulado solo con sus pensamientos, esos que no le ayudan en nada.

-¡Diablos!, que quiso decir ese tipo, y con qué derecho-se recriminaba

-El es su pareja no-dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-Sí, pero entonces ellos ya-

-Y eso a ti que te importa

-Pero ella es-

-Ella es que, tu novia, tu ex o tu…

-Diablos esto es tan difícil-

-No es difícil solamente tienes que olvidarte de ella-

-Como si ella es, el aire que respiro, la necesito para vivir-

-Eso no es obsesión-

-Al diablo todo-decía enfadado mientras se sirva un poco de whisky.

-Si, como no

-Diantres por que duele tanto amarla

-No es que duela el amor, si no que ella no es para ti-

-Porque me olvido- Sus platica interna se vio interrumpida por los golpeteos de la puerta

-Se puede- para variar más problemas- pensó.

-Adelante tía

-Otra vez bebiendo

-Que necesita tía-dijo seco y cortante. Ella solamente rodo los ojos

-Albert necesitamos hablar

-Hablar de que

-La relación de Candice y Gran chéster- esto último lo dijo con desprecio

-Que hay con eso-

-Que acaso no lo entiendes-

-No sé a qué se refiere-

Williams por dios un Gran chéster en nuestra familia seria un completa deshonra.

.*.*.*.*.*.**

-No podemos llevar toda una vida huyendo-decía la pelirroja

-Si, lo sé, pero eso no implica que vayas a la boca del lobo

-No sabemos bien quien es ella-

-Por eso mismo no quiero que vayas-

-Dorothy, -dijo tomándola de las manos- todo va a estar bien

-No lo digas a si-Dijo totalmente preocupada

-Así como-AÑADIO ALZANDO UNA CEJA

-Como si te despidieras-

-No me despido-añadió con una sonrisa torcida, de medio lado

-Tenias mucho que no sonreías así, que tramas

-Yo nada-añadió con otra sonrisa

-Que significa esa sonrisa-

-¿Cual sonrisa?

-Esa sonrisa maliciosa que hacías de niña-

-Dorothy, no quiero engañarte pero si algo no sale bien quiero que te vayas con el niño.-

-No vayas-volvía repetir

-Es necesario, tenemos que saber que quiere ya me localizo una vez-

-Pero podemos volver a mudarnos-

-No, Dorothy ya me canse.-

Yo también, pero el niño-dijo volteándolo a ver

-¿Que acaso no lo entiendes?,- añadió dando un suspiro largo- lo hago por él, no toda la vida vamos a estar huyendo y tenemos que saber quién es Aome y que es lo que busca de mi.- Dorothy iba a volver a replicar pero algo en la mirada de la joven le confirmo que no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Vamos Terry no puedes ser tan necio-replicaba la morena

-Pero Annie, a ver dime si no tengo razón

-Terry quizás estas malinterpretando todo, y no es bueno ser celoso.

-No son celos, es solo que...

-Tienes dudas, acaso no crees que ella en verdad te ama

-Bueno la verdad últimamente no sé.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, mira hace ya casi un mes que su tía llego y desde ese día nos vemos muy poco, la invito a salir y siempre tiene una escusa y ese día de repente Niel la invito y si pudo

-Eso son celos, -ataco Annie-pero no le has preguntado a que se debe

-Bueno la verdad no.

-Y como sabes , si la señora no le permite la salida según se, ella es la tutora legal en si,¿ no?

-Bueno en realidad mmm…-guardo silencio- No estoy seguro que eso no tiene nada que ver quizás ella

-Ella nada, tú que eres un necio

-Yo no soy necio- repitió un poco molesto, en eso escucharon el timbre

-Esperas a alguien

-No.

-Bueno pues ve abrir.

-Va, desde cuando me das ordenes-dijo algo enfadado.

-Ya ándale, ve abrir, quizás es tu amorcito.

**.*.*.*.**

En el pequeño cuarto, se encontraba el hombre perdido en sus recuerdos, como hacía ya hace tiempo, solamente conservaba una pequeña fotografía de ella, esa que nadie sabía que el tenia.

Eres tan hermosa y lo sabes por ti traicione todo, mi familia y hasta yo mismo. Eras única y por ti ahora estoy aquí, aunque mejor hubiera a ver sido que estuviera muerto así no estaría aquí penando. Ocultándome como las ratas. Me acuerdo la primera vez que te vi te veías tan hermosa. Con ese uniforme de sirvienta.

Flash Back.

El lugar estaba totalmente en penumbras, solamente se alcanzaba a alumbrar con una pequeña lámpara pero no era suficiente, era un simple cuarto de unos 25 metros cuadrados, ni una sola ventana, parecía una pequeña caja de galletas.

-Hola

-Trajiste la mercancía

-Claro y dos muy especial

-Suéltenme-gritaba una de las jóvenes

-Que acaso no saben quién soy yo.

-Cállate, das mucha lata-grito el hombre mientras la afoteaba

-Señorita está bien-añadió una joven de piel morena, tenía el cabello trenzado, con un uniforme verde y un pequeño delantal, era muy fácil de saber cuál era su posición

-Y estas que

-Ah, ellas las mando su padre es por una deuda

-Que dices un Legan jamás deben nada y menos a unas…

-Que te calles-volvió a gritar dándole otro golpe

-Es usted un salvaje-grito Dorothy.

-Qué te pasa gata mugrosa-grito el hombre

-¡Silencio!- grito hasta ese instante el observador.

-Así que ella es Legan verdad-añadió dirigiéndose a la pelirroja

-Así es señor-

-Y esta quien es.-

-Ella es la sirvienta creo, no se estaba con la escuincla cuando las capturamos-añadió el hombre con una sonrisa malévola-pero veo que no está nada mal-

-En eso tienes razón-añadió el hombre dándole vuelta viéndola de una manera no muy propia, la joven sirvienta sentía todo un ligero escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo- cómo te llamas

-Do…Dorothy

-O.k. Dorothy tu vas hacer mi premio, solamente necesitábamos a Legand, pero veo que tiene buenas adquisiciones, -decía mientras la atraía contra él

-Suélteme-grito Dorothy

-No, preciosa te voy a enseñar...

-Que me suelte-grito dándole otro golpe.

-Y tu tampoco no estás tan mal-decía viendo a Elisa.- pero me encantan mas las gatas

-Arnold haz lo que quieras con ella-dijo mientras prácticamente la aventaba contra el tipo.

-No se la lleven, señorita,

-Suéltenme-gritaba fuertemente-Dorothy ayúdame

-Adonde crees que vas, tu y yo nos vamos a divertir

-Suéltennos.-

Fin del Flash Back.

Sabes antes de ti, estuvieron otras, pero jamás nadie me había impactado tanto como tú, eras fuerte y valerosa pero no obstante tenias algo único, nunca imagine que me pudiera enamorar de ti, al principio creí que era solo un capricho, pero no desde el primer momento en que t e vi supe que eras especial tanto, y me di cuenta el día que la estúpida esa se atrevió a lastimarte.

-En esa ocasión llevabas una cortada considerable.

-Aquí esta señor.-

-Que diablos te paso-

-Esto yo…

-Por favor solamente deme tantito alcohol, y yo la curo-añadió la pelirroja.

-Suéltala-

-Por favor ayúdela.-

-Largo, largo-

Pero…-

-Ya dijo el jefe que te fueras-

-Manda a traer un medico.-

-Pero ella es solamente-

-Desde cuando acá los perros me ladran-

-Lo siento señor, enseguida.-

-Vas a estar bien, te juro que vas a estar bien-

-Eli… eli donde esta-

-Eli, quien diablos es Eli-

-Legan ¿donde esta?-

-Ah, ella está afuera debe continuar con su trabajo.-

-Que te paso-

-No es nada, es solamente-

-No hables ahorita llega el Doctor.-

-No me dejes-

-Gra… Gracias-dijo Ella desmayándose en mis brazos, en ese instante supe que estaba perdido, sentía como mi sangre recorrer mis venas no podía contenerme.

Tenía miedo a perderte desde ese día empezó mi calvario, cualquiera que se atreviera a verte distinta, lo quería matar, tú eras mía solamente, yo te hice mujer, yo te enseñe los placeres, eras solamente mía. Así que desde ese día supe que tampoco no podías seguir mas ahí, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que el estúpido de Tomas era una rata, pero por tenía un motivo por el cual aun no nos denunciaba había estado ya más de cinco meses en ese lugar, en un principio se comportaba extraño claro hasta que vio a Legan, en un principio solamente la observaba, hasta que un día se animo y empezó todo.

Me di cuenta un día antes que ella había estado con un cliente y este la había lastimado mucho el solicito el servicio especial, y se la llevo a casa o eso creíamos ese día los seguí y vi como ingresaba con ella a una clínica privada, yo sabía que la bomba estaba a punto de estallar, y el también.

Ustedes dos se convirtieron en nuestra perdición.

Tuve que venderme, con tal de salvarte, yo sabía que teníamos a mucha gente involucrada incluso dentro del mismo gobierno de los Cabos, pero sin embargo aun así, tenía que jugármela yo te amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo, no solamente por ti, si no por el bebe que en ese momento tu esperabas.

.*.*.*.*.**

Anabel había dejado solo al hombre con sus recuerdo, ella sabía que desde que salieron de los cabos su niño ya no era el mismo todo era a causa de una sola mujer, pero sabía que había hecho bien, ella le había robado el corazón y sabia que en el fondo ella se había enamorado también de él, ellos solamente siguieron las tradiciones no se le dio la opción de escoger era eso o la muerte, pero gracias a ello conoció el amor verdadero y puro.

La mujer ya de edad madura se dirigía al mercado como era su costumbre, además quería darle hoy algo muy especial, ya que este día era su cumpleaños.

La mujer caminaba absorta sumida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que con cierta prudencia un hombre la estaba siguiendo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Uno no puede escapar de su pasado, pero si algo es cierto que hay cosas que jamás se deben cruzar, pero no hay odio que dure mil años, ni hay mentiras que duren cien.

Elroy Andley sabía perfectamente eso, pero ella aun tenía todo planeado y aun no comenzaba la batalla.

-Tía aun no entiendo el motivo por el cual no le agrada Gran chéster, si ni siquiera lo conoce

-Precisamente por eso, no lo conozco además quien se presta para hacer tremendo espectáculo

-Que espectáculo

-Ese, de pedirle matrimonio enfrente de tanta gente

-Tía, eso quiere decir que en verdad ama a Candy no cree

-No, jamás un Andley se va a relacionar con un Gran chéster-

-Tía, de donde conoce a los Gran chéster-

-Eso no importa-añadio sumamente nerviosa

-Claro que importa habla con mucho desprecio-

-Albert hijo entiende Candy es una princesa y no puede quedar con ese chico.-

-Tía, eso es decisión de Candy y no mía-

-Pero yo soy su tutora y si digo que no-

-Tía esa decisión no le corresponde-

-Como que no.-

.*.*.*.*.*

Terry se quedo en blanco al ver al hombre al otro lado de la puerta, hacía tiempo que no lo veía y de repente estaba ahí, frente a el

-No me invitas a pasar Terrance

-Este sí, adelante

-Tío-grito Annie

-Hola Annie, como estas

-Muy bien tío, y a que se debe su visita-comento la morena al observar que su primo no decía ni una sola palabra

-Solamente quiero hablar con Terry, nos permites unos momentos a solas-

-Claro Tio-añadio viendo a Terry- nos vemos mas tarde para continuar con nuestra platica

-Si, está muy bien Annie-

-Con su permiso.-

-Adelante Hija-

-Y aque se debe su visita duque.-

-Terrance necesitamos hablar sobre esto-dijo el hombre mientras le mostraba el periódico.

.*.*.*.*.**

Mientras tanto en un pequeño restaurant del centro de Chicago, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos castaños, esperando ansiosa a su acompañante. A pesar del tiempo ella no había olvidado.

Flash Back.

El lugar olía a humedad y estaba levemente iluminado, ella contaba a penas con trece años, en su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza pero también el miedo, la mujer de cabello rubio era ligeramente más grande que ella pero no mucho.

-Cállate, más vale que obedezcas

-Déjame ir, tengo que ir con…

-A dónde vas a ir, si ya no tienes nada-decía con aprensión

-Pero…

-Nada-le corto

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-No te importa-

-Porque, todos tenemos un nombre yo soy…-

-Aquí no importa el nombre, adonde vas ya no eres nadie entiendes

-Pero…-

-Hay ya cállate-dijo con total enfado, a lo cual la chiquilla guardo silencio. Mientras tanto dentro de otro cuarto más chiquito dos hombres hablaban. Ella dirigía su mirada a todo el lugar tenía miedo pero no quería demostrarlo era más grande su miedo, no entendía le porque estaba ahí, aun era una niña. De repente su mirada se topo con la puerta del pequeña oficina, donde iban saliendo dos hombres al primero lo reconoció, como no si hace unos instantes había matado a su familia.

-Es ella-pregunto el otro hombre que le acompañaba era más alto que el anterior, que le hizo sentir un escalofrió aun mayor.

-Si-

-Hija ve a ver a tu prima te ha de estar esperando.-

-Cla… Claro, nos vemos-

-Si, adelante.-

-No me dejes-volvió a replicar al pequeña, a lo cual la rubia se giro en su eje y le dio una cachetada, para que se callara, y salió por la puerta.

-Vaya, al menos no esta tan mal pero es una escuincla-

-Y que entre más jóvenes es mejor no crees-

-Mmm… puede ser, hay cada loco.

-Es verdad existen muchos que darían todo por una atracción como esta.-

-Da igual entonces que venga Escobar por ella.-

-Esta muy bien, nos vemos-

-Por cierto Samanta, como lo tomo-

-Por mi hija no te preocupes deberías, preocuparte por la tuya, no crees-

-Mi niña sabe del negocio.-

-La mía igual tanto que ella quiso participar-

-Oh!, es bueno que nuestros hijos vean por él.-

Fin del Flas Back.

Fuera del local iba llegando un auto negro, la ocupante una hermosa pelirroja, aunque en su cuerpo se muestra los daños causados por esos días obscuros de ella, la ocupante a pesar de tratar de estar tranquila la verdad es que no lo estaba, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, no podía ni imaginarse quien era esa mujer.

-Lista-pregunto un hombre rubio, la mujer solamente dio un ligero suspiro al aire, antes jamás mostraba sus emociones ahora quería ser la de antes, la chica fría y frívola capaz de controlar todo, pero eso era parte de su pasado. El hombre al ver el titubeo de esta añadió- Si no estás segura, no deberías hacerlo- La pelirroja se le quedo mirando por escasos minutos en el rostro de ese hombre sereno, y frio en su voz, se mostraba en sus ojos la intranquilidad, esa que ella misma también sentía.

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias.

-Entonces adelante, si gusta le acompaño

No se preocupe estaré bien.-trataba de mostrarse segura aunque por dentro sentía miedo, de repente en su mente se agolparon un millón de recuerdos, recuerdos de esa triste vida. Pero que al mismo tiempo el llego como un rayito de luz en la obscuridad de su alma.

Flash Back.

Ya tenía tres meses que él iba constante a verla en un principio le había parecido algo extraño pero al mismo tiempo la tranquilizaba, saber que él lo único que quería era platicar.

-Hola, buenas noches

-Hola te he estado esperando, ¿Por qué tardaste?

-Pues yo…-ella agacho la mirada en su ojos derecho estaba algo amoratado, debido al cliente anterior.

-¿Que te paso?-dijo el al acercarse a ella, y ver su ojo.

-Nada-dijo ella apartando la mirada-¿Por qué me buscas?

-Para platicar, añadió él sin titubeo alguno, pero no me cambies la conversación ¿Quien te hizo eso?

-Ah, esto, no es nada

-Como que no es nada Rubí

-Porque insistes en decirme así.

-Porque es hermoso, convine con tus cabello-dijo él mientras con una mano atrapaba un mechón de su cabello, - además eres hermosa

-Yo no soy hermosa-dijo ella con severa aprensión- No merezco que me nombres así, esa es una de las joyas más hermosas en el mundo.

- tú eres, la joya más hermosa que yo haya visto, además si no te gusta

-¡No! ¡No me gusta!, no merezco que me llame así.

-Entonces dime tu nombre.

-Eso no tiene caso, las mujeres como yo no merecen un nombre, somos mercancía solamente, no somos capaces de nada, solamente de satisfacer a un hombre, y que hagan con nuestro cuerpo lo que quieran, soy una basura-dijo llevándose las manos a la cara- no merezco, no merezco que lo acompañe en las noches usted es bueno.

-No, soy tan bueno créeme, por favor no llores-dijo el tomándola en sus hombros-además tú no estás aquí por tu propio pie.

-¿Cuánto valor tengo yo?

-Tienes mucho

-No, no lo tengo, solamente lo suficiente para que mi padre me diera como pago de una deuda, y no fue suficiente ya que con esto arrastre a mi dama de compañía-dijo con total amargura.

-Pero no es tu culpa, si tu padre no te valoro, yo sí.

-Como, se supone si solamente me llamas para platicar…. Yo… yo…te doy asco.

-No es verdad- dijo el volteándose para otro lado

-Entonces porque jamás me ha tocado

-Acaso quieres que tome tu cuerpo y sacie mi instinto

-¡No!, no, es eso es solo que…

-Que, dime-dijo el levantándole los ojos

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-Rubí yo, no tomo tu cuerpo porque….

-Ella lo vio directamente en los ojos, en sus ojos había algo distinto, algo que jamás vio en ningún otro hombre- Yo no soy capaz de tomar tu cuerpo ya que eso no serviría de nada, si no tengo algo que yo deseo de ti.

-Que puedes tú desear, de mí, una mujer como yo que puede darte.

-Tu corazón.- Dijo susurrándole al oído, su nombre.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Lo hago por ti mi amor-dijo tomando entre sus manos el pequeño relicario que él le había regalado.- Por nuestro hijo y por Dorothy.

-Entonces está segura de seguir.

-Si, espérame por favor en el auto, por si tengo que salir corriendo.

-Esta muy bien de todas formas, toma esto

-Que es

-Es un micrófono, no quiero correr riesgos.

-Entendido-Dijo ella tomando el broche y colocándoselo en el cabello.

Ella se dirigió al lugar acordado, no tenía la menor idea de cómo era la mujer, y no había nadie que le supiera dar indicaciones, pero no era necesario, en el mensaje que le había enviado, ahí claramente decía que se encontraba en la última mesa cerca de la puerta de emergencia, para evitar cualquier contratiempo. La pelirroja camino con paso seguro, tomando el control que hace muchos años creía perdidos.

-Vamos tu puedes-se decía a sí misma para darse ánimos.

-Vaya creí que no ibas a venir-dijo la mujer levantándose del asiento, la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver lo joven que era, además no se le hacía nada familiar, a un así estaba alerta.- Toma asiento.

-Gracias-por un rato ambas se quedaron viendo sin decir nada, se les acerco una mesera

-Gusta algo de tomar.

-Una limonada por favor.

-Usted señorita gusta algo mas

-No yo estoy bien gracias.

-Como me localizaste, y porque sabes de eso…

-Bueno antes que nada prieta, quiero que me digas como fue que saliste

-Para qué y cuál es tu objetivo.

-Simple quiero localizarlas, acaso no ¿me reconoces?

-¡NO!. Y con qué objeto

-Como no me reconoces, te contare, yo también estuve ahí.

-Pero cómo es posible si eres casi una niña, Espera….

-Dime.

-Eras la pequeña, a la que mataron a sus padres verdad

-Vaya si que eres inteligente

-No te burles

-Bueno creo que será mejor que me cuentes

-No, hasta que me digas ¿cuál es tu objetivo?, y tu ¿cómo saliste?

-Eso no importa mucho, o si, la verdad me sorprende mucho que te encuentres aquí a todas las mataron hasta donde yo sabía solamente existía el rumor de que tu habías salido con vida, Eso fue una verdadera masacre, pero que se podía hacer todos éramos solamente mercancía no.

-No éramos mercancía, quizás para ellos, pero éramos mucho mas, éramos mujeres muchas inocentes la mayoría engañadas por sus padres, esposos, sea como fuere el caso, todas éramos Rehenes.

-En eso tienes razón, todas éramos rehenes en ese cruel lugar-dijo Aome con verdadero dolor en su corazón.

-Me sorprendió que usaras el nombre de Rubí,-

-Eso que tiene que ver.-

-Que una vez escuche un tipo que mencionaba que un agente del FBI, estaba involucrada con una de las chicas y que tenía el sobrenombre de Rubí, y que ella fue la causante de que todo se viniera abajo. Esa eras tú, no-

Ambas jóvenes se veían a los ojos, ambas aunque no lo reconocieran tenían miedo, una quería escapar, y otra quería venganza, pero ambas estaban en la expectativa que no hablaran con el enemigo.

-Yo no sé nada-contesto finalmente la pelirroja.

-Vamos, es mucha casualidad no.-

-Me citaste para interrogarme.-

-La verdad si y no-

-¿Cómo?

-Simple necesito saber quién eres tu realmente

-Con que objeto.

-Sencillo, te comento quiero venganza.

-Que ganarías con vengarte, acaso puedes borrar el pasado

-No.

-Entonces no hay caso de que te vengues de lo que ya paso

Y que se supone que debo hacer olvidar todo, como si no hubiera hacer sucedido.

-Dime como saliste tú de ahí.

-Que dices

-Si, tú me preguntas como Salí yo, y antes de que sucediera todo, tú ya no estabas una noche simplemente no apareciste por ningún lado, todo el mundo te estuvo buscando incluso por los alrededores.

- En verdad, esa zo…

-Te ayudo alguien

-Eso que importa, al final todo eran malos, nadie de ahí valía la pena.

-Quizás pero quienes somos nosotros para juzgar.

- Como quienes, somos las victimas

-Quizás, tengas razón, pero gracias a ello aprendí a ver la vida de otro modo, aprendí que no por que brille es oro, y que el oro no es la felicidad

-Vaya hablas muy poética, pero por qué no comienzas.

-Perdón, aquí tienen su pedido

-Gracias-dijeron ambas y observaron retirarse a la mesera.

-Porque no empiezas a contarme cómo fue que tu llegaste ahí.

-Es una larga historia.-

-Quiero escucharla, además necesito saber más cosas.

-¿Como que?.

-Por dios ya te lo dije, quiero vengarme de ellas

-Que vas a ganar con eso

-Ya me mare con tantas preguntas

-Está bien… Aome dijiste que te llamabas verdad

-Más o menos.

-¿Como?

-Al igual que tu, mi verdadero nombre ya no importa

-No creo que me digas tu nombre verdad

-Para que

-Para saber a quién le voy a contar mi dolor.

-Vamos, no seas melodramática.

-Está bien.

-Pues veras yo…

.*.*.*.**

Terry caminaba por las calles estaba aun exasperado por la conversación que había sostenido con su padre, aun no comprendía que después de un buen tiempo de no saber de él de repente aparecía, y para decirle que.

Flash Back.

-Terrance me puedes decir que significa esto.

-Duque ha hecho un largo viaje, para mostrarme la foto en donde le pedí matrimonio a mi novia, no cree que ha perdido su tiempo.

-Como que tu novia, desde cuanto estas involucrado con los Andley

-Y porque yo he de darle cuentas, si por 18 años usted jamás se intereso en mí.

-No seas grosero

-¿Cuál es el problema duque?

-El problema es que un Gran chéster jamás se debe rebajar con un Andley

-Aque se refiere

-Aque los Andley no son como nosotros

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-La diferencia, es que ellos son americanos

-Y que usted no estuvo también involucrado con una americana, de la cual nací yo.-

-Terrance, no vine ha hablar sobre el pasado.-

-Usted me está criticando por quererme casar con una americana, cuando usted tomo a mi madre como su amante

-Cállate

-Que pasa duque no soporta la verdad.

-Mira Terrance, mas te vale que te alejes de los Andley si no.

-Si no que… Duque me deshereda

-Eres un maleducado Terrance yo no te crie así.

-Ese es el problema duque que usted no me crio. Que acaso no estuve todo el tiempo, con niñeras.

-Terrance no seas irrespetuoso.

-Además no entiendo desde cuando le interesa mi vida.

-Terrance entiendo los Andley y los Gran chéster no podemos unirnos, ellos son...

-¿Que son?

-Son nuestros enemigos, esa chica no es digna de llevar el apellido Gran chéster

-Porque razón.

-Porque ella es hija de…

-Que

-Nada, solamente olvídate de ella entiendes.

-No lo pienso hacer.

-Terrance obedéceme.

-No padre esta vez no.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia es una chica más.?

-No es simplemente una chica mas, ella es hermosa por dentro y por fuera, es una mujer única es una hermosa flor, yo la amo padre y me pienso casar con ella.

-Sobre mi cadáver.

-Así será- dijo saliendo por la puerta

-Terrance, adonde vas.

-Cuando se vaya cierre la puerta por favor.

-¡Terrance regresa aquí!.

Fin del Flash Back.

Terry iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, hacia donde se dirigía hasta que de repente paro.

-Vaya la verdad que si estoy loco-dijo para sí mismo.- bueno será mejor que hable con ella.

Estuvo un buen rato pensando que decirle pero la verdad no se le ocurría nada. Lo que si sabía era que necesitaba verla hoy más que nunca la necesitaba.

-Buenas tardes, se encuentra Candice.

-Hola Terry, que milagro que vienes-dijo Albert con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh!, hola Albert este vengo a ver a…-

-A Candy no te preocupes, ven pasa, en seguida le avisan.

-Háblale a Candy por favor-dijo dirigiéndose a una muchacha.

-Sí, señor con permiso.

-Gustas tomar algo

-No, muchas gracias.

-¡Terry!-Dijo Candy al bajar las escaleras.

-Candy yo…

-Ejem.

-Compromiso yo los dejo.

-Gracias Albert.

-Candy yo…- se hizo un pequeño silencio –perdóname

-No perdóname tú, yo debí entender cómo te sentías, la verdad es que estaba con muchas cosas y quería salir pero no me permitía sabes mi tía aun esta aquí, y además son muchas cosas.

-Perdóname yo debí entender que tienes muchas cosas, además hay algo que quiero decirte pero no aquí, te parece si vamos a tomar un café

-Si.

-Te amo Candy

-Y yo a ti Terrance-dijo ella terminando de cortar la distancia entre ellos y fundirse en un pequeño y apasionado beso.

-No volvamos a pelear sí.

-Claro, si no te vuelves a poner celoso.

-Yo celoso.

-Si tu

-Bueno un poco-dijo el dándole otro beso en los labios a Candy.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

La mujer ingresaba al edificio en donde vivía, la señora se sentía algo inquieta y no entendía el por qué hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esta inquietud, con lentitud fue subiendo las escaleras del vasto edificio, su departamento se encontraba en el cuarto piso.

-No hagas ningún ruido Anabel.

-Joven que hace aquí,

-Limpiando las ratas.

-No lo haga joven.

-Abre pronto.

-No.

-Acaso tanto deseas morir.

-Pero…

-Cállate te dije, y más vale que entres pronto si no quieres que haya mas victimas.

-Anabel se encuentra bien-dijo una mujer no mayor a los 25 años, al ver la extraña conversación que sostenía la mujer con el hombre, quien la encañono para que no comentara nada.

-Claro que si Tamara no Te preocupes es solamente un sobrino.

-Está bien, nos vemos mas tarde.

-Si, cuídate hija.-Anabell decidió ingresar inmediatamente, pidiéndole a todos los santos para que Jerry no se encontrara en el departamento.

-Anabel eres tu

-Al parecer Dios no está contigo hoy, mi querida Anabel.

-¡No salgas!- grito la mujer

-Que pasa

-No salgas, huye hijo.- fue lo último que volvió a decir la mujer porque cayó de bruces al suelo después de la ligera detonación.

-Tu, -dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación

-Vamos hermanito de que te sorprendes- dijo el hombre con mirada retadora-Te gusta traicionar demasiado.

-¡Anabel!- dijo el hombre corriendo hacia la mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Hijo huye

-Porque, Que te hizo ella

-Ella es una rata igual que tu.

-¿Que quieres?

-Tu vida, pero antes tenemos que hablar

-De qué.

-Porque diablos nos traicionaste maldita rata.

-Tú no eras así, que te paso-dijo el hombre enérgico.

-Cállate-dijo el otro dándole un golpe en la cara.

-Maldito, la mataste.

-Que importa ella

-Ella era como mi madre.

-Vaya!, rata tienes sentimientos

-Cállate

-Tenemos que ajustar cuentas

-Si viniste a eso, era suficiente con que llegaras solamente a mí, no la debiste involucrar,

-Yo, no la involucre, fuiste tú.

-Maldito-dijo el hombre molesto

Tira el arma, vamos como hombres

-Tú no eres hombre, eres una rata, una sarna

-Por dios, desde cuando el joven habla con tanta vileza.

-Desde el día que nos traicionaste. El día que preferiste una su…

-Cállate tú no eres digno de nombrarla.

-Vaya aun guardas sentimientos por esa gata, que combinación no crees, una rata y una gata.- decía mofándose.

-¿Que quieres?, mi vida, tómala al final ya no vale nada

-Claro que no vale nada, pero antes quiero divertirme.

-Que

-Escobar, Jaime entren

-Hola jefe-fue el saludo de Escobar.

-Hola Escobar

-Maldito nos traicionaste a todos, y la señorita Esmeralda estuvo a punto de morir-dijo el hombre dándole un fuerte golpe.

-¡Ha!, Esmeralda es un bello nombre para alguien tan podrida como ella.

-Cállate-dijo el hombre más joven dándole con la culata del arma, provocándole que se le cayeran los dientes de enfrente, y se le abriera al boca

-Maldito te falta pantalones para enfrentarte a mí.

-Si quieres matarme, hazlo como los hombres no como los cobardes, me dices rata y tu eres el que te ocultas tras Escobar y Jaime, que no son más que basuras a quienes yo entrene todo lo que saben es por mí, eres un cobarde John, siempre atrás de la falda de tu mami, e intentando agradar a tu papi, un maldito cobarde igual que tu. Que solamente sabe ocultarse tras las sombras sin ni siquiera dar la cara.

-Hablas demasiado rata-dijo dándole otro golpe con el arma.

-Cobarde que acaso no tienes puños-añadió mientras le daba otro golpe en la cara.

-Maldito, como te atreves

-Que te molesta Jaime, que dale a tu querido.-dijo con sarna

-Maldito.-dijo dándole otro golpe

-Escobar, Jaime de este me encargo yo.

-Cuiden afuera que nadie venga husmear.

-Está bien señor-añadió Jaime.

-Tienes suerte malnacido-dijo Escobar muy cerca, y sin que lo notaran le dejo su arma.-si eres tan bueno con esto será suficiente para que le metas un plomazo y salgas. Jefe,-dijo en un susurro.

-Largo los dos

-Con su permiso lo esperamos-dijeron los dos.

-Vamos John que es lo que te molesta en verdad

-Me molesta que eras una rata del FBI.

-Jajaja

-De que te burlas-dijo torciendo la ceja.

-Que eres demasiado tonto, como diablos voy a hacer una maldita rata del FBI

-Entonces eres un maldito traidor.-

-Bravo creo que hueles a humo-no termino por que John le disparo en la pierna

-Maldito.

-Sabes después de que te mate, voy a buscar a tu gata y le voy a enseñar a ser una verdadera mujer al final no va hacer la primera vez, sabes esta re bien por eso se porque lo hacías, Dorothy se llama no.

-No te atrevas a tocarla.-

-Que vas hacer si ya estás muerto.

-Maldito.-dijo disparándole y corriendo tras el sillón para protegerse

-De que te sorprendes Jerry si al final para eso servían

-Al igual que tu hermana y madre no.

-Malnacido-dijo dando otro disparo.

Fuera del lugar solamente se escuchaban ruido, hace hora el edificio se encontraba solo, y las pocas personas que estaban no querían meterse en nada, al ver a los hombres con armas, decidieron no hacer ruido, en la zona era muy normal, así que por propia experiencia era mejor no meterse.

Era cuestión de sobrevivencia, era callar y vivir, oh hablar y morir, no había opción solamente un tonto hablaría o gritaría para hacerles saber a los matones donde estaban.

.*.*.*.*

La pelirroja y la azabache tenían ya un rato platicando intercambiando algunas palabras, sobre el pasado de ambas sin embargo aun quedaban dudas, y sobre avanzaba el relato de la pelirroja había cosas que no encajaban, surgían muchas más dudas, y sobre todo algunas tenían que ver un poco mas atrás, en ninguno de los casos les decía quienes eran en realidad las que las tenían ahí, si bien ellas sabían que solamente las personas que ellas vieron la mayoría era solamente empleados sádicos, pero al final empleados había alguien más que movía los títeres.

De repente la pelirroja se cayó, y se puso pálida viendo la puerta de entrada.

-Que sucede

-¿Niel?-dijo la pelirroja viendo también a sus acompañantes, e inmediatamente se bajo hacia la mesa.

-Me tengo que ir

-Que sucede

-No, te puedo contar ahora.

-De donde las conoces

-Es una larga historia pero ahora debemos correr

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes-dijo ella.

-Reconociste a Samanta-dijo Aome viendo a la rubia.

La pelirroja solamente salió pro debajo de la mesa, saliendo del local. Y negó con la cabeza. Dejando totalmente desconcertada ala azabache.

-Que te parece esa mesa-señalo Esmeralda.

-Oye y cuando nos volvemos a ver- dijo la azabache

-Yo te busco.-dijo la pelirroja, saliendo del local.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Ahí está muy feo-se quejo la rubia

Aome se quedo, pensando en la conversación que sostuvo con la pelirroja, pero más que nada se quedo observando a Niel y sus acompañantes.

-¿De dónde lo conoce?¿ Que es Niel para ella?- en la azabache se formo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Susana-dijo la azabache dirigiéndose a la mesa de Susana y compañía

-Hola, tu eres

-Soy Aome, mi padre es el profesor de teatro

-Así, es un gusto y estás sola

-Susi, no nos la presentas-dijo Esmeralda socarronamente

-Claro, Ella es Esmeralda y su novio Niel Legan

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Aome Rockefeller.

-El gusto es nuestro, y gustas tomar algo

-No lo siento ya me tengo que ir, me dio un gusto conocerlos

-Esta muy bien, entonces nos vemos

-Claro, adiós

-Adiós-dijeron los tres.

-Es rara no creen-añadió Niel

-La verdad si-dijo Susana

-No sé, se me hace conocida.

-En verdad

-Sí, me recuerda a alguien.

-A quien

-Da igual no puedo recordarlo, vamos hablar sobre los avances de nuestro plan.

.*.*.*.**

Por su parte la pelirroja no estaba nada tranquila, durante la conversación también le surgieron bastantes dudas, pero más que nada tenía miedo, miedo a ser descubierta peo lo quema sale inquietaba era Niel que hacía con ella, y porque, esas preguntas estaban rodando su cabeza.

-Que tienes

-No es nada Dorothy

-Te conozco y sé que ese nada significa mucho.

-Sabes tienes razón, hoy vi a Niel

-Al joven Niel, y que paso que te dijo

-No hable con el

-Pero por que

-Porque él estaba con…

-Con quien.

-Con la Loba

-¿La loba?

-Si Casandra creo que se llamaba

-Oh! Por dios-dijo Dorothy poniéndose sumamente nerviosa.

-Como te sientes

-Muy mal

-Vámonos Elisa, es mejor que nos vayamos si ella está aquí es -peligroso

-Lo sé, lo que me sorprende es que Aome la chica con quien me entreviste, era la alacrana.

-Que

-Si la chiquilla que llego, totalmente golpeada que la traían, de Portugal.

-Y que es lo que busca

-Venganza

-Eli, no pensaras

-No sé, la verdad ahorita no sé.

-Tranquila, será mejor que descanses un rato

-Y el niño

-Ya está dormido.

-Quiero que te vayas con mi hijo

-Elisa, no pienso dejarte sola

-Es lo mejor por el momento.

-Pero que vas hacer tú, ahorita es muy peligroso, que te quedas, no pienso dejarte sola, entiendes

Dorothy entiéndeme es mejor que te vayas eras a la única que le puedo confiar mi más grande tesoro.

-No, pienso marcharme.

-Dorothy.

-No Elisa eso no está en discusión.

-Ahorita regreso  
>-Adonde vas<p>

-A ver unas cosas

-Elisa

-No me esperes por favor.

.*.*.*.*.**

-A donde la llevo

-Al hotel residencial

-Entendido señorita.

Elisa quería poner su mente en orden, tenía que averiguar que había pasado con su familia, al final la sangre puede o no.

* * *

><p>Hola niñas bellas, por fin termine el capitulo 09.<p>

Cada vez se pone mejor las cosas, y cada día hay más enredos, ¿no creen?

¿Qué va a pasar?

¿Quién es Casandra?

Bueno muchas gracias por la larga espera, chicas.

La verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo, y al mismo tiempo estoy escribiendo un fic para la actividad en unos de los grupitos que estoy, pero claro que no me olvido de este, en cuanto tenga el otro terminado, lo subiré a FanFiction mientras, sigo con este.

En verdad discúlpenme.

Por cierto muchas gracias MelodyII no sabes cómo me animan tus comentarios, esto me motiva a seguir escribiendo francamente he querido contestar directamente pero no me deja.

En fin muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y dejarme un comentario, los he leído todos, y me animan y me motivan a continuar la historia.

Inuky!

Amix, hermosa tu también me anima mucho saber que siempre cuento contigo, amiguita hermosa, y si sigo los consejos que me pones jeje, siempre es bueno.

Bueno chicas. A todas y cada una que lee mi fic muchas gracias, por su valioso tiempo.

Me despido.


	10. Amanecer

Hola!

Los personajes que aqui aparecen no me pertencen son de sus creadoras MisuKy &Igarashy

Solamente los utilizo para darle vida a mi historia, ojala y sea de su total agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>UNA VEZ MAS REAPARECE<strong>

**EL DIA DEL AYER, YA DADO **

**POR MUERTO Y ENTERRADO**

**OTRA VEZ DESAPARECE**

**EL SILENCIO Y ME AMANECE**

**OTRA VEZ A NUESTRO LADO**

**NO SE SI SERA PECADO AMI**

**NO ME LO PARECE.**

**EN ESTE DIA CUALQUIERA**

**PÁRATE A VER COMO CANTA,**

**ANTES DE QUE ME VAYA FUERA**

**MI CORAZÓN EN TU MANO**

**YMI BOCA EN TU GARGANTA**

**POR LA MAÑANA TEMPRANO.**

**MANUEL ALCANTARA**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

**AMANECER**

Cuando la luz del día llega, siempre albergamos una esperanza de que sea un día mejor que el anterior, desafortunadamente no es para todos así, francamente no todo el mundo puede decir que su día fue mucho mejor que el anterior.

Los corazones se rompen, las aguas del mar se embravecen así mismo son nuestras emociones así como estamos de tan buen humor todo, absolutamente todo cambia.

Cuando un adiós llega es difícil pero es mejor que todo con tal de salvar a ese ser que amas, y más si sabes que a tu lado corre peligro. La Hermosa pelirroja terminaba de arreglar la maleta de su pequeño era el momento de que el hiciera un viaje del cual quizás jamás lo volvería a ver.

-No quiero irme

-Dorothy es lo mejor y lo sabes.

-Y el niño

-Te lo llevas contigo, se bien que no hay mejor persona para cuidarlo que tu-dijo con tristeza en su voz

-Que has averiguado de Niel-dijo algo temerosa por la respuesta

-No mucho, lo único que sé es que está estudiando en la misma escuela que ellas pero al parecer aun no sabe nada

Estas segura-dijo Inquisidora

Si.

Y que piensas hacer si el siempre fue parte de…-le dolía mucho hacer esa pregunta pero quizás no había mas oportunidad

No se- francamente no había respuesta al final el era su hermano había querido acercarse a él desde la primera vez que lo vio pero no se atrevió antes que nada debía poner a salvo lo mas preciado para ella aunque con esa partida su corazón también se iba pero era lo más bello que tenia y no lo pensaba arriesgar.

Ya casi es tiempo.-dijo la pelirroja

Cuídate mucho

Tu también , te lo encargo mucho, cuídalo por mi por favor-dijo conteniendo unas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir

Con mi propia vida-dijo la morena mientras le terminaba de ayudar.

Ella sabía lo difícil que era para ella tener que despedirse, sobre todo porque ella se lleva lo más hermoso que tenían y ese era ese pequeño que ajeno a todo aun descansaba en su cama, el último día que quizás viera a su madre.

La vida no podía ser tan cruel se recriminaba constantemente.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Esmeralda como era su costumbre, le gustaba bañarse escuchando las noticas no era que realmente le importaran solamente le interesaba escuchar la voz del atractivo comentarista tenía una voz tan terciopelada pero al mismo tiempo tan sexy y masculina que parecía que le estaba declarando su amor.

Claro era solamente una tonta fantasía pero era mujer a pesar de todo.

Hoy nos declaramos en luto nacional –comenzó el comentarista-hace tres días una barbarie se dio en Carolina del Norte, cuando un grupo de tres sujetos armados tomaron posesión de una humilde zona de departamentos. Donde a sangre firma mataron y quemaron prácticamente…. – el comentarista hizo una pausa casi sepulcral, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir era terrible lo que había sucedido. El aun no captaba todo lo que tenía que decir. Después de dar un largo suspiro continuo, no pudo evitar que su voz se entrecortara- Vivos a todos los habitantes que se encontraban en ese momento en el lugar donde murieron 3 niños, dos personas mayores de 61 años, tras quedar atrapados en el fuego se rumora que fue un ajuste de cuenta en este momento nos enlazaremos con el jefe de policía de la ciudad de Carolina para que nos cuente lo sucedido.

A Esmeralda no le había llamado nada la atención hasta que mencionaron algo en especial.

Hoy nos encontramos en luto nacional, al parecer un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas, se ha identificado a uno de los que se encontraban en el lugar aun se está procesando para saber qué tipo de cuentas tenían estos tipos

El nombre de uno era Jonatán Tsukimoto Ferrer, alias el John. Se presume que este tipo estuvo involucrado con la banda de los cabos donde se encargaban con tratante de blancas aun no ha sido corroborado este dato pero estamos casi seguros que es el.

-Nooooooooooooooo…- se oyó un grito desgarrador dentro del cuarto de Esmeralda al reconocer la fotografía de su hermano quien ya no era parte de este mundo.

-Pero al parecer no era la única que veía las noticias.

-Mientras tanto la pelirroja continuaba con su maleta uno de los agentes que las acompañaban veía las noticas cuando escucho algo que llamo su atención. En eso -Dorothy pasaba por la sala donde se encontraba el agente

-Gusta tomar algo

-Eh… no gracias-contesto el agente distraído

-Debería dejar de ver eso-contesto con un poco de enfado

-Shhh-dijo el agente poniendo atención a la televisión Dorothy solamente movió los hombros lo que menos quería era oír cosas tristes pero antes de salir completamente de la pequeña sala algo capto su atención

-Entre los muertos también se encuentra Jerry Ferrer –continuo el jefe de policía- Al parecer el estaba siendo buscado por el FBI, al igual que el Jhon estaban involucrados en una situación de los Cabos esto aun no está confirmado.

-Dorothy estaba en shock, no lloraba no gritaba nada solamente vía a la pantalla pasmada al ver la fotografía del hombre que le hizo daño pero al mismo tiempo gracias a él ella estaba aquí. No podía hacer nada solamente estaba congelada en la pantalla.

-Dorothy!-dijo la pelirroja al entrar a la sala

-Dorothy! Volvió a gritar al ver que esta no se movía- Dorothy!- grito mas fuerte haciendo que el agente se parara de su lugar e ir con la joven por que la parece no reacciona

-Dorothy por favor reacciona.-decia mas desesperada la pelirroja.

Dorothy se encontraba sumida en sus recuerdos.

_Ese día estaba ligeramente lluvioso, el, la había mandado llamar más temprano de lo normal, aunque últimamente no la había llamado, algo le decía algo no estaba bien._

_Siéntate por favor-le había dicho el sin siquiera voltearla a ver, el se veía nervioso, observaba fijamente la ventana.-Gustas algo de tomar_

_No, gracias estoy bien a si.-dijo ella con un poco de nerviosismo_

_-Como va todo _

_-A que se refiere_

_-A lo del bebe_

_-Bien creo, según el doctor que enviaste me dijo que todo iba muy bien, solamente es cuestión de que me cuide y descanse un poco-dijo esto en un tono de voz más débil_

_-Esta muy creo que ya muy pronto vas a tener esa tranquilidad_

_-Tu sabes que eso no es posible, que es lo que quieres de mi-dijo ella un poco con nerviosismo_

_-Quiero que te vayas_

_-Que_

_-Lo que oyes Dorothy toma esto-dijo el viéndola por primera vez desde que llego hace ya casi una hora._

_-Que es esto_

_-Dinero-diciendo como si fuera lo más obvio_

_-Y para que lo quiero yo._

_-Dorothy dentro de una hora van a pasar una camioneta son agentes del FBI- Dorothy no entendía nada le estaba dando su libertad, a costa de qué?_

_-No pienso irme sola_

_-Thomas las va a estar esperando_

_-Y tú ¿que va hacer de ti?- No podia dejar de preocuparse por el si bien era su cautiva, tambien no podia mentirle a su corazon y que tambien gracias el no habia sido tocada por alguien mas, lo unico que hacia ahi era limpiar mesas, y atender las necesidades de él. Se podria decir que estaba mucho mejor que Elisa_

_-Yo no importo toma el dinero y vete-dijo el tajante_

_-Y como se supone.-dijo ella sorprendida por el tono que tenia._

_-Ven-dijo el tomándola de la mano y levantándola para oler por última vez su aroma- Te amo Dorothy-ella se quedo en Shock, lo estaba oyendo bien-quiero que corras, solamente faltan media hora para que corras, y te largues de este lugar no quiero verte sufrir mas y espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme todo el daño que te he hecho._

_-Jerry yo…- ella no pudo continuar ya que él le dio un beso haciéndola que ella callara_

_-Prométeme que vivirás por muchos años-dijo él mientras se separaba_

_-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar-dijo ella_

_-Que te vaya bonito-dijo él. Mientras la sacaba por la puerta de atrás ahí ya se encontraba Elisa y Tom. Para salir corriendo esa fue la última vez que lo vio._

_-Dorothy corre tenemos que correr-escucho la voz de Elisa._

_-No puedo-se quejo esa vez_

_-Si puedes no, me vas a dejar a hora-dijo ella mientras corrían por una vereda muy fea para poder llegar al camino._

-Dorothy- volvió a gritar la pelirroja

- El, ya se fue –dijo la morena regresando poco a poco en si mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente. La pelirroja no comprendía bien que había pasado pero ahora lo único que importaba es que su amiga estaba con bien ambas empezaron a llorar.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Susana Marlow veía las noticas con espanto jamás creyó que ambos se volvieran a encontrar, pero sabia como iba estar Esmeralda y ella era de la idea que más le convenía sobrevivir lo mejor era no acercarse.

Por su parte Niel terminaba de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas con este hecho desde que fue a la casa de los Tsukimoto supo que ellos no eran precisamente unas personas de negocios limpios, pero aun así no quiso alejarse ahora el estaba muerto la única que quedaría seria Esmeralda.

Tenía que hablar con ella mostrarle que él estaba para ella.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Esmeralda ¿qué tienes?-dijo un hombre regordete ingresando a la habitación, la chica no contestaba solamente lo miraba con rabia, odiaba en ese momento a su padre.

-Hija por Dios que tienes-dijo el hombre desesperado al no obtener respuesta por parte de su hija

-Asesino-grito la chica finalmente-Maldito tu lo mataste-grito la chica fuertemente sintiendo con eso se llevaba su vida entera gritándole a su progenitor.

-Que dices Esmeralda-grito el señor al mismo tono

-Tú lo mataste, tu lo enviaste para que matara a la rata esa por tu culpa mi hermano está muerto, tu es el que debería estarlo asesino-volvió a gritar.

-Yo no lo mate, si él no fue capaz de limpiar la casa no me sirve así son los negocios-dijo el hombre frio, Esmeralda lo veía con odio.

-Eres lo péor tu deberías estar muerto.- volvió a gritar

-Hay, ya cállate me enfadas-dijo el hombre dándole un golpe en la cara.

-Cobarde-grito ella desesperada.

.*.*.*.*.*

No todo en esta vida lo podemos tener pero hay quienes que no se dan por vencidos, son capaces de todo incluso mover un poco del pasado. Ese pasado que las atormentan, ese pasado que los daña y es capaz de dañar a todos aquellos que los acompañan-

Elroy Andley estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de separar al Gran chéster de su sobrina, por nada en el mundo un Gran chéster se puede familiarizar con una Andley, pensaba la mujer desesperada.

En un pequeño café del centro la mujer esperaba a su acompañante mientras recapitulaba el pasado ese pasado que no debe volver a repetirse y menos por una Andley.

Flash Back.

Elroy Andley era presentada ante la sociedad, a pesar de que para esas fechas ella ya se encontraba comprometida su fiesta fue una de las más memorables de todo Escocia, su familia era de las más ricas y poderosa tanto en Escocia como en Estados unidos prácticamente se podría decir que ambas naciones les hacían la cama a los Andley de igual modo estaban los Gran chéster, el unir esas dos familias sumaban un gran negocio y poder para ambas familias a si que el padre de Elroy había planificado todo, esa noche conocería a su futuro Esposo, aunque la idea no le agradaba del todo, pero Elroy era una mujer sumisa y acataba las reglas a la cual su padre le había impuesto.

-Señorita Elroy se ve preciosa, será la envidia de todas en la fiesta-dijo una de las mucamas

-Gracias-añadió tímida, al mismo tiempo que la retiraba, ella sabía que no debía hablar con ellas al final de cuentas era parte del personal.

-Hija te ves hermosa digna de toda una Andley-dijo su madre ingresando al cuarto de su hija

-Muchas gracias Madre-dijo ella en el tono que solían utilizar.

-Sabes que debes siempre de poner el nombre Andley en alto Elroy hoy va a venir a la fiesta el duque de Gran chéster con su hijo Richard, para pedir oficialmente tu mano -en matrimonio, hay hija los Gran chéster y los Andley será una excelente unión-dijo su madre algo ilusionada Elroy no pudo evitar bufar un poco.

-Elroy que es eso-reto su madre al ver que su hija portaba un pequeño dije en forma de corazón.

- Ah, esto no es nada-dijo ella quitándoselo

- Debes dejar eso ya, a partir de ahora vas a ser la prometida de Richard Gran chéster y debes dejar atrás eso, dámelo-dijo la joven llorando.

- no te pienso dar madre es lo único que me queda

- por dios Elroy además eso ni siquiera es de oro

-Pero que no lo entiendes que yo lo amo

- ¿Amor? –se burlo su madre-El amor no existe es la esperanza de los pobres, nuestra sociedad no conoce eso, así que olvídate de una vez y por todas de él me entendiste-dijo su madre mientras le arrancaba el dije-además es algo de pobres.

- El perdió su fortuna madre y me ama el trabajara duro para mantenerme-dijo Elroy

-Un hombre que no tiene Status social no vale la pena así, que límpiate esas lagrimas y mas te vale que te comportes lo entiendes.-dijo su madre con ira y un poco de odio en su mirada ante la joven que años atrás había entregado su amor.

Ella solamente vía a su madre salir de su habitación, mientras ella lloraba tristemente por su dolor, así que decidió salir a caminar un poco a tomar aire para tranquilizarse, a pesar de que ella lo amara sabía que su familia jamás aceptaría que ellos estuvieran juntos, que difícil era vivir.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Ah pasado mucho tiempo –dijo una voz seca y varonil sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-Es verdad Duque Gran chéster-dijo con la misma frialdad

-Como has estado-dijo él con indiferencia

-Bien, pero creo que tenemos otro asunto más importante, que las falsas formalidades entre nosotros-dijo ella con el mismo tono despectante evaluándolo, era verdad el tiempo ya había pasado entre ellos el ya tenía el pelo encanecido, sus ojos azul zafiro tan penetrantes se notaba que ya había visto mucho tiempo el sol, en su rostro mostraba algunas arrugas pero aun a si seguía siendo sumamente atractivo.

-Claro, pero primero no gustas tomar algo-pregunto él

-Un té por favor- el hablo al mesero mientras la observaba recordando la primera vez que la vio.

Flash Back.

Ese día el iba molesto, para nada quería conocer ala boba señorita de sociedad que su padre le iba a presentar le había informado que pertenecía a los Andley y era sumamente hermosa, sin embargo a él eso no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo el deseaba viajar, conocer más partes del mundo y no atarse a una boba cabeza hueca que no sale de los chismes de sociedad eso en verdad lo aburría además el estaba enamorado de otra persona aun no la conocía era verdad, pero él estaba prendado de la belleza de otra joven una hermosa actriz que a pesar de su corta carrera ya era muy famosa una mujer en verdad preciosa al mismo tiempo que un ángel. Ese día iba tan molesto que no le importo al momento de bajar de la limosina bajar corriendo dirigiéndose en los jardines.

Ahí la vio parada viendo un rosal, lucia triste pero a él no le interesaba, así que continuo con su camino en ese momento no tenía idea de quién era ella ni ella quien era él, y francamente no le importaba.

Su padre lo reprendió como de costumbre, cada vez que hacia algo impropio a si que al final se dirigieron al gran salón donde conocería a la boba con la cual tendría que compartir su vida. Pero primero muerto antes de que eso pasara.

Al ingresar fueron presentados como era de costumbre después de rato fueron presentados los anfitriones, entre ellos apareció la misma chica todo hubiera haber sido perfecto.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Creo que estaras deacuerdo que no puedo permitir que mi sobrina este enrredada con tu hijo verdad-dijo Elroy trayéndolo de nueva cuenta

Estamos deacuerdo, bajo ningun motivo un Granchester se va a rebajar con un Andley-añadio el duque tajante

-Ja, más bien nosotros no nos podemos rebajar a los Granchester

-Te recuerdo quien fue la primera en …

-Silencio eso no tiene nada que ver con ahora-dijo temerosa ante la idea del duque de mover un poco las brazas del pasado

-Tiene razón Mi falsa Dama-dijo tajante y con odio contra la mujer que tenia ne frente jamás nadie le inspiraba tanto odio ni siquiera su actual esposa, que en verdad detestaba odiaba tanto como a Elroy Andley

-Claro mi sobrina no puede ligarse con el hijo de una actriz que además es un bastardo

-Terrance no es ningún bastardo, es mi hijo y te he de recordar que Elia sabe ser mejor dama, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo que tú –Añadió Tajante.

-Ja-bufo Elroy la verdad es que volverse a encontrar no era lo mejor para ellos pero el pasado de ellos, son más fuerte para tolerar al duque-Veo que no has cambiado nada sigues siendo igual de arrogante, veo por qué tu hijo es insoportable

-No puedo decir lo mismo de tu hija Candice-añadió el duque

-Candice no es mi HIJA es mi SOBRINA-añadió molesta

-Según yo recuerdo, cuando se cancelo nuestro compromiso estabas embarazada ¿no?- Elroy palideció, ante el comentario, pero sobre todo que odiaba recordar el pásado, ese pasado que siempre la perseguía.

Flash Back.

Elroy y Richard estaban desayunando en el Jardin tenían meses haciendo eso, era muy normal para ellos, hacerlo auque francamente no se toleraban el pensaba que era una niña caprichuda y ella pensaba que era un arrogante, hace meses que el haia regresado de un viaje que realizo en Estados Unidos despues de ese viaje se menciono que estaba relacionado con la actriz del momento de quien también ella era admiradora pero para ser francos no le importo solamente su padre fue el quien pidió cuentas al padre de Richard, pero eso a ella no le importaba con tal de salir a montar.

-Gustas caminar por el jardín-propuso de repente Richard.

-Por que no-contesto ella fría y distante, pero al momento de pararse todo se movia de su lugar después veía todo obscuro, de ahí ya no recordaba nada hasta que -despertó en su cama.

-Vaya, Vaya la señorita de sociedad, si como no-se burlo Richard de ella

-¿Que dices?-dijo ella enojada

-Deja de fingir, ya sabemos que de señorita no tienes ni el nombre-dijo Richard molesto

-No se a que te refieres-dijo ella apretando los puños en la sabana de seda.

Basta!-grito Richard molesto

-No se aque te refieres

-Ah!, no sabes querida pues te lo he de aclarar, con quien te acostaste-dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

-Yo-dijo ella palideciendo- Jamas, eso no-añadio levente nerviosa

-Ya deja de fingir, sabes ni creas que me lo vas a ventar ve y dile con quien te acostaste como una culaquiera que se haga cargo, aunque lo dudo nadie quiere a las falsas damas-dijo con ira contenida

-Richard, yo…yo…-Elroy no sabia que decir en ese momento se sintió sucia, no entendía como lo sabia- NO es verdad

-Deja de mentir, sabes hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar cuantos meses tienes Elroy

-Eh…

-Pero sabes te he de dar las gracias, ya que gracias a ti voy a poder estar con Elia

-Elia la actriz

-Si, ella si sabe ser una verdadera mujer no que tu, dama de sociedad-dijo cruzando una leve sonrisa burlándose de ella- Vaya si eres peor que una cualquiera ella, al menos es una actriz pero tú. Al menos se que no vales nada.

-Callate!, Callate! No sabes nada de mi cállate!-grito con ira

-Que te duele que te digas la verdad

Fin del Flash Back.

-Oh! Se me olvidaba la gran señora Elroy Andley que entrego su cuerpo al salibato, para proteger el apellido Andley, un apellido que no vale ni 10 centavos, crees que voy a permitir que mi hijo ensucie el apellido Gran chéster con el Andley que son unos rateros y asesinos, donde sus mujeres son unas falsas damas.

-¡Cállate¡-Grito Elroy con odio contenido- Si mal no recuerdo los asesinos son los Granchester, si mal no recuerdo el único cobarde y falso caballero eres tú o te he de recordar que cuando te impusieron casarte lo aceptaste dejando a la mujer que juraste amar, a quien según tu es mejor que yo, a quien jamás le diste su lugar por no ser de la sociedad, al menos al hombre que yo ame lo mataste, la tuya sigue con vida y siendo juzgada por nuestra sociedad, el único asesino eres tu Richard Gran chéster entre tus manos corre la sangre y las lagrimas de inocentes tanto de mis antepasados como tuyos, quien siempre le falto el falto el valor para obtener lo que quiere, por eso bajo ningún motivo pienso permitir que mi Sobrina la princesa se enrede con un Gran chéster que son unos asesinos oh, he de recordarte que tu mataste a mi padre y sobrina, Richard Gran chéster primero muerta antes de que un Gran chéster se una con un Andley, si mi apellido vale un centavo el tuyo no vale ni siquiera el polvo de la mesa.-dijo con convicción

-Vaya la señora sabe hablar, -dijo molesto.-pero tienes razón bajo ningún motivo mi apellido se manchara con el Andley, primero muerto, así que más vale que encierres a tu sobrina si no quieres que le pase algo de que lo que te arrepientas, como dices soy un asesino; pero más te vale que nada malo le pase a mi hijo si no te juro que no te alcanzara la vida para pagármelo entendiste-dijo con odio mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se retiraba.

En esa ocasion Richard tuvo que hacer un ajuste de cuentas con el hombre que habia enmansillado a su prometida, pero no fue por amor, si no por orgullo propio, dos personas lo habian traicionado a él al gran Richard Granchester. Estaba molesto el pasado no era algo grato de recordar y menos ver a la mujer con la que se iba a casar pero sobre todo que ella fue capaz de decirle unas cuantas verdades.

Elroy Andley veia como el duque se perdia entre la gente para salir del local las cosas no salieron como ella lo tenia planeado, francamente encontrarse con Richard no fue la mejor idea, el mover el pasado, es como si quiesieran despertar a los muertos, sus fantasmas que todas las noches en su soledad le hacen compañia, el amor que nunca fue suyo, ese amor en quien ella creia, y que ese hombre se lo habia arrancada de sus manos, aun en las noches se imagina ver el reproche de sus padres y hermanos, esa noche en que Richard acabo con esa mansion en la cual jamas se ha vuelto aparar ocultando las verdades, bajo una pequeña tela.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En la escuela era el tema del momento la barbarie que habia pasado en Carolina del norte, era un hecho sumamente triste. Candy como era su costumbre pasaba el desayuno con Terry, Annie y Patty.

-Pobre gente-dijo Patty triste

-Si, es verdad pobrecitos de los niños Patty, pero lo que me sorprende es que esos tipos por unos ajuste de cuentas hayan matado a tanta gente inocente-dijo con -molestia

-Si, amor pero lo mas sorprendente es que eran de la misma banda-dijo Terry también consternado

-Algún traidor-dijo molesta Annie al mismo tiempo triste

-Hay pobresita gente, niños inocentes por la maldad del ser humano hasta donde hemos llegado-comento Patty

-Por cierto que piensan hacer le sábado-interrumpio Annie para cambiar de tema

-No tengo nada planeado-contesto Patty

-Es que queremos invitarlos a comer

-Queremos-dijo Terry sorprendido

-Bueno Archie y yo queremos invitarlos a comer pero algo asi como un picnik, que dicen

-Me parece perfecto que dices Terry

-Estaria bien amor, y tu Patty vendrías con nosotros

-Si, solamente tendría que avisarle a Stear para que nos acompañe-dijo la castaña nerviosa.

-Oye por cierto amor como vas con tu proyecto-dijo Candy

-Bien, hoy hacemos las ultimas grabaciones y se acaba hasta que por fin,.

-Hay que bien al menos ya no vas a guantar a Susana-dijo Annie

-Susana?-dijo Candy sin comprender

-Si, Susana una odiosa que se muere por mi primo-dijo Annie molesta

-Susana no es la que decian que andaba cont…

-Ni loco, además solamente tengo ojos para ti-dijo el dándole un beso

-Ejem-dijo Annie

-Mientras ellos seguían desayunando cómodamente, otros los observaban unos con melancolía, otros con odio.

-Ya esta todo listo

-Casi, hoy seria mi ultima oportunidad, no tengo opción la verdad no me agrada nada

-No tienes mucha opción o si-dijo Aome

-La verdad no, ya tengo que terminar con todo, y que has visto con Elisa

-No mucho, pero me sirve de bastante, además eso no es asunto tuyo

-Claro-dijo con fastido Rosemary

-Por cierto los tipos de la mañana… bueno tu…

-Que quieres saber-dijo cortante

-Si son ya sabes

-Si-dijo cortante dando a entender que no quería saber nada

-Sabes uno de ellos se me hace familiar

-Que

-No se creo que ya lo habia visto antes

-Con quien-pregunto rápidamente.

-No estoy segura pero creo que lo vi por aquí en el campus

-Si, no estas segura para que me lo dices-dijo molesta

-Solamente pensé que te interesaba

-Me interesa, cosas concretas no a medias además ya es parte del pasado-dijo con frialdad.

-Como digas, me voy

-Si, pasa a las tres por eso

-Este…

-Que apoco piensas confiar en tus encantos…

-Está bien paso a las tres- y añadió Rosemary antes de retirarse, Aome se quedo viendo la escena otro rato, pero en eso apareció algo más interesante para ella, y en -verdad necesitaba estar segura de algo antes de volver a Elisa, si no esta no le diría nada más.

.*.*.*.*.*

-Esmeralda no te preocupes nadie ecepto por mi y creo que Susana sabe que es tu hermano, tenlo por seguro que nadie se enterara, y si eso pasa la quitamos del -camino no.

-Estas seguro de estar dentro- francamente no le sorprendia la peticion que Neil le hacia, ella sabia que habia algo mas fuerte que el deseaba algo aun mas que Candice White y eso era el poder.

-Vamos esmeralda tu padre ya mato a tu hermano, que vas a esperar para que te mate

-Tienes razón, pero no se

-Vamos es hora de que tomes las riendas

-Que no entiendes que en este negocio- para poder sobreviri en ese mundo es mediante traiciones, no hay nada mejor para sobre salir, que matar al ms fuerte es la ley de la supervivecia, pero a un asi habia un obstaculo para ella, era mujer y no cualqueir mujer sobrevia a ese negocio, no ha decir verdad las mujeres no eran solamente marionetas dirigidas por un hombre, y ella lo sabia aunque es lo que tambien ella anhela lo sabe perfectamente en ese mundo es de hombres y las mujeres solamente les queda obdecer a su amo como fieles sirvientas.

-Necesitas un títere, eso lo sé y no te preocupes, por eso tenemos a la persona ideal

-A quien-

-A Susana-

-Susana?- Francamente no le parecia tan mal la idea, tambien se habia dado cuenta que el tenia pensado esto desde hace mucho tiempo aunque a decir verdad Susana y ella aun tienen varias cuentas pendientes.

-Claro Esmeralda, ella sirve para dos cosas y eso lo demos aprovechar no crees

-No estoy segura Niel

-Piénsalo, pero eso sí, tu padre ya mato a tu hermano y te levanto la mano, ve como te dejo, no tardara en desquitarse contigo

-Niel, estás seguro

-Claro que si-dijo el sin miedo-tenemos un trato no, yo consigo lo que quiero y tu también al mismo tiempo disfrutamos juntos

-Esta muy bien Niel, estoy de acuerdo.-dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora

-Por cierto es mejor que vayas a ver cómo va Rosemary con nuestro asunto

-Esta muy bien Niel, dejame ver ese asunto-dijo Esmeralda como si nada, dirigiéndose a los baños.

-Neil Leggan?-dijo una voz dulce

-Quien eres

-Uy que agresivo, una amiga o enemiga según me consideres, no te acuerdas de mi

-No, y la verdad no me importa

-Pues a mi me tienes que escuchar

-Quién diablos te crees

-Simple, puedo ser tu peor pesadilla

-Que quieres-dijo con enfado.

-Solamente quiero saber si eres el Neil Legand que he escuchado

-Que has escuchado

-No de aquí veras tengo una amiga se llama Elisa y me ha hablado mucho de su hermano y pues es una casualidad que tu te llames Neil, la conoces-dijo Aome como si -nada Neil, se le quedo viendo un rato

-No creo que hablemos de la misma Elisa

-Como sabes

-Simple no eres digna siquiera de dirigirte el habla para ella, la conozco niña

-Sabes donde esta ella, desde cuando no la vez

-De quien hablas

-De Elisa por supuesto.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo y si me permites-dijo el haciéndola a un lado para pasar

-Neil, puedo ser tu amiga si me lo permites

-No necesito amigas, créeme tengo todo lo que necesito por el momento-dijo torciendo un poco la boca.

-A decir verdad últimamente quería saber de su hermana, hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba nombrar, el otro día que iba con Esmeralda al cine le pareció verla pero -l ver la ropa que esta usaba dejaba claro que no podía ser ella, porque la chica que vio vestía ropa muy sencilla algo que Elisa jamás utilizaría aunque podría decir que eran prácticamente iguales. Pero solamente fue un momento.

.*.*.*.*.*

en una viaja estacion de trenes se encontraban dos mujeres acompañadas por cuantro hombres, una de ellas de hermosa cabellera rojiza comoe l mismo fuego, la hotra de hermoso cabello castaño sujeto por una trensa, en ambas se veian calaramente que tenian un porte totalmente distinto, pero en el ambiente reinaba la tristeza y la melancolia.

- Estas segura- Dijo la morena-

- Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces-se quejo la pelirorja abrazando fuertemente al pequeño que traia en brazos.

- elisa ven con nosotros

- No puedo, no debo. Estas bien

- Si, no te preocupes prometeme que te cuidaras

. Claro, promete que lo cuidaras

. Con mi propia vida si es necesario

- Eli por favor ven con nosotros

. Dorothy por favor no insistas.

- Mamii- Dijo un pequeñito

- Dime amor- contesto la pelirroja- por que lloras

-Es solamente una basurita que me entro en el ojo, prometeme que te cuidaras, y le haras caso a tu madrina

. Si, mami, no vas a il

. No mi amor en este viaje lo vas a ser solito con tu tia

. No quielo yo te quielo a ti.

. Y yo a ti mi amor, pero ahorita tienes que ir con tu madrina si

- No mamiiii- Dijo el pequelo sujetandose mas a Elisa

. Por favor Dorothy cuidamelo mucho, por favor prometeme que sin importar lo que escuches jamas van regresar a chicago.

. Elisa no. DIjo la castaña abrazando a su amiga

. Dorothy el es mi mas grande tesoro, te lo e stoy confiando cuidalo, promete..

- No Elisa

- Dorothy promete que lo cuidaras por mi, que no dejaras que nuestro pasado lo alcance ni los Leggan, ni los Ferrer lo vana tocar me entiendes prometemelo.

. Te lo prometo pero prometeme que nos volveremos a ver.-

- Amiga miacuidate mucho, si- dijo Elisa- Amor ve con tu madrina

: No quelo- dijo el pequeño sujetandose a su madre

- Es un hombre mayor la escena, si bien el no mostraba sus emociones ver esto le partia el alma.

- Ya se tienen que ir- Dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.- Mi amor, prometeme que cuidaras de tu tia y de ti, prometemelo ahorita no puedo ir contigo pero siemrpe donde vayas siempre estare contigo, mi pequelo tesoro, siempre estaremos juntos a demas tu papi te cuida desde el cielo.- dijo ella señalandolo.

-No quelo que me dejes-

- mi amor es necesario, por favor haslo por mi si-

- Ta bien. dijo el pequeño acariciando a su mamá y dandole un beso en la mejilla

- te amo mi vida

- Dorothy cuidalo por mi si-

- Con mi vida, cuidate-dijo ella dandole un ultimo abrazo a quien una vez fue una niña grosera y altanera, ahroa era una mujer fragil llena de dolor, y sufrimiento, ella sabe lo dificil que es perder a un hijo.

mientras se retiraban para ingresar al tren el niño lloraba, desconsoladamente y con su manita pequeñita y regordeta le decia a dios a su madre.

- Mamiiii... te quelo... grito el pequeño

- quelo a mi mami malina- dijo el pequelo

- Ella nos alcanzara mi amor- dijo ella limpiando una lagrima con su mano.

Elisa se quedo viendo como el tren comenzaba su marcha para alejarse de esa viaje estacon en el se llevaba sus mas grandes tesoros, quien se iba a imaginar que la inocente Dorothy, a la mucama que mas maldades le hacia, se iba a convertir en su mejor amiga, aquella en quien hoy confia su mas grande tesoro, quin fue su templo y su plaza fuerte cuando mas lo necesito, apesar de que ella tambien sufria, estaba con ella en esos momento dandole los animos suficientes para salir adelante.

No pudo evitar seguir llorando.

Dirigio su mirada al cielo.

- Mi amado Thom se bien que comprendes mis motivos amor, no puedo permitir que mi pasado, lo dañen lo unico puro y bueno que tnego en esta vida, mi amor cuida a nuestro hijo por favor.- Dijo la mujer llorando cuando por fin el tren ya no se pudo ver mas.

* * *

><p>Rosemary estaba sumamente nerviosa, ella jamás había necesitado drogar a nadie para poder estar con él, pero ella bien sabía que no tenia opción era él o su sobrino y prefería mil veces a su sobrino.<p>

Caminaba nerviosa hacia el pasillo que la conduciría al departamento de Gran chéster se realizarían las ultimas tomas del proyecto a sí que era su última oportunidad, sentía la libertad cerca pero al mismo tiempo más lejos. No podía evitar sentir pena por White si bien nunc a la había tratado no le deseaba ningún mal a la chica, respiro profundo, y al fin ella toco el timbre.

-Buenas tardes Gran chéster-utilizo un tono de voz seco con él

-Buenas tardes Rosemary-dijo el también utilizando el mismo tono de voz pero aun mas frio un frio que calaba en los huesos-Susana marco para comentar que hoy no podía venir tuvo una emergencia dijo que lo termináramos nosotros

-Esta muy bien, entonces sería bueno ponernos atrabajar

-Si, gustas algo de beber

-Claro, gracias-dijo un poco más tranquila.

-Solamente nos falta hacer unas ediciones del video,-comento Terry

-Si, peor s eme ocurría también grabar otras escenas

-Otras escenas

-Si

-Como que

-Si, mira por ejemplo poner un pequeño atardecer ya no ha de tardar en caer, y sería bueno para la parte en donde Susana te mira fijamente y se despide de ti me gustaría que fuera más en un atardecer donde te ´pierdes llorando por ella-dijo l achica como toda una profesional. Terry pareció meditarlo un poco y después agrego

-Me parece perfecto-dijo ingresando a la sala con dos refrescos.

-Gracias.

.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mientras tanto Candy hablaba con Flammy como era costumbre poniéndose deacuerdo para las vacaciones de ella, ya que al final solamente quedaba esta semana, dentro de quince días mas o menos las chicas se volvería a ver.

-Hay Flammy estoy tan emocionada-dijo Candy ilusionada

-Yo también Candy, eso si me tienes que presentar a Terry

-Si, oye por cierto y como vaz con Brayan

-Bien, el también esta muy emocionado con conocerte

-Hay, que emoción yo conozco a tu novio y tu al mío, hay Flammy-dijo con ojos soñadores

-Se puede-interrumpió Albert

-Si, tío adelante

-Permíteme tantito Flammy

-Esta muy bien-dijo ella desde el otro lado de la pantalla donde mantenía la video conferencia con su amiga

-Tío necesitas algo-Dijo Candy. Flammy sentía desfallecer, después de mucho tiempo ahí estaba él bueno desde el otro lado de la pantalla, sentía que era un golpe duro para su pobre corazón ese corazón que era de él. Albert de repente se perdió entre la pantalla que veía disimuladamente a Flammy Dios están hermosa pensó

-En eso alcanzo a ver un joven de cabello negro, ACERCARCE A Flammy para darle un beso, Albert sentía que ese momento se perdía por completo. no comento nada.

-Tío estas bien-dijo Candy desesperada ya que no obtenía respuesta por parte del rubio

-Este sí, compromiso-dijo Albert triste al ver como Flammy le correspondía el beso a ese y salió de la habitación de Candy sin decir nada, quien como siempre es muy despistada para notar algo. Flammy sintió que su corazón se partía en un millón de pedazos al ver cómo salía Albert, pero sabía que no era por ella ¿o sí?

-Ejem-dijo Candy

-Oh! Candy lo siento pero tú sabes cómo es estar enamorado-dijo Brayan apenado.

-Si, si lo que digas ya tienes todo listo

-Mas que listo ya estoy contando los días que faltan.

-Bueno mas te vale.-reto Candy desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Rosemary y Terry terminaban de hacer los últimos ajustes a su proyecto.

-Listo ya quedo-dijo Rosemary contenta

-Si , así parece-dijo el también entusiasmado

-Te parece si celebramos-dijo ella

-Celebrar

-Si, por nuestro proyecto, y por tu matrimonio-Terry se le quedo viendo un rato

-Por Dios Gran chéster si salió en las noticias claro que me entere, y sabes hacen una hermosa pareja-dijo ella sinceramente

-Gracias, me parece buena idea

-Bueno voy por los refrescos los tienes en el refrigerador verdad

-Si-contesto el con sinceridad

Al estar en la cocina, empezó a hiperventilar, seguía teniendo sus dudas pero de repente la imagen de Esmeralda golpenadola la hizo estremecerse, y mas con lo que le dijo Aome esta mañana en verdad necesitaba salvar asu sobrino en verdad lo necesitaba a si que marco a Esmeralda, para que al esperara a las 02:00 a.m.

-Que acaso piensas que soy Buhó-se quejo Esmeralda

-Por dios voy a terminar el trato, te espero en la viaje estación, a las 02:00 y por favor trae a mi sobrino

-No

-Que

-Antes tengo que ver el material

-Sin mi sobrino no te entrego nada-dijo sseria.

-Que me estas amenzando

-Claro que no

-Entonces

-Solamente te estoy pidiendo a mi sobrino, al menos traelo apra verlo.

-No se, necesito pensarlo

-Por favor-volvioa rogar, pero Esmeralda solamente le colgó; Rosemary no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido, rápidamente saco dos latas de refrescos mientras la servia en dos vasos de vidrio ahí hecho la pastilla que le habia entregado Aome horas antes, solamente pedia mucho a Dios que la ayudara y que la perdonara.

-Tardaste mucho

-Lo siento estaba buscando unos vasos-toma dijo ella extendiéndole el vaso.

-Terry que harias por amor

-No te entiendo

-Si alguien que tu amas esta en peligro que harias

-Daria mi vida entera por ella

-Perdonarías a una persona que sin querer t tiene que hacer daño por salvar a un niño

-No lo sé-dijo serio-Por que

-Por nada-dijo ella

-Que tienes Rosemary-dijo realmente preocupado al ver el semblante en la voz de la chica

-Nada Terry –Dijo mostrando la sonrisa mas falsa.

-De repente Terry se empezó a sentir mareado, todo se ponía gris y borroso.

– Perdóname Terry-susurro la chica antes de que Terry perdiera la conciencia.

Mientras ingresaba Aome y otro chico a ayudarla para colocarlo en la cama por que a pesar de ser delgado era algo pesado, la verdad que al momento de desvestirlo Aome no pudo reprender un gemido, era algo en verdad atractivo de ver, sus bien marcados pectorales, sus brazos fuertes, y sus piernas firmes, jamás pensó que estuviera también proporcionado pensó.

Rosemary solamente bufó, aunque reconocía que era sumamente atractivo, y sin ropa era una visión muy digna de ver.

Después de rato Rosemary se vistió, jamás antes se había sentido tan sucia en su vida, pero sabía que era por el bien de su única familia, así que reprendió una lagrima, no quería ya mostrarse débil sabía que tenía que huir, en cuanto tuviera a su sobrino abandonaría todo y todos dejaría atrás a Aome y todo esto, volvería a empezar.

* * *

><p>El lugar estaba obscuro, como pudo localizo el interrumptor para prender el foco de la sala, francamente estaba muy fatigado, hoy habia tenido un dia fatal un monton de mujeres gordas, queriendo entrar en una talla pequeña, odiaba hacer eso, y mas que nada que en muchas ocasiones le coqueteban descaradamene.<p>

Lo unico que deseaba era darse una ducha y dormir pero al parecer su estomago no pensaba igual así que se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un sandwich. Odiaba su trabajo era real, pero no era el trabajo en si, si no el hecho de tener que servir cuando el nació para ser servido, pero contaba con que esto muy pronto seria cosa del pasado claro si todo salia bien con Esmeralda.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrio. Se dirigio de nueva cuenta a la sala, pero ya mas tranquilo con su sandwich y una lata de refresco.

- Con eso vas a engorar-Neil no pudo exaltarse al escuchar esa voz tan lejana y conocida para él con un poco de arrogancia en ela pero se escuchaba tanbien algo extraño.

- Elisa!

* * *

><p>Hola chicas hasta que por fin pude terminar el capitulo antes que nada una mega disculpa por la tardanza francamente tuve algunos problemillas para la actualizacion para empezar el capitulo s eme borro en repetidas ocasiones,y caundo ya por fin se vino lo del cambio de oficina, en mi traajo asi que por una y otra cosa no pude publicarlo, pero ya esta por fin ya quedo solamente espero no desepcionarlos y poder seguir contando con su apoyo.<p>

Melody!

Muchas gracias por tus REVIEW,son los que me animan a no dejar la historia seguir contando con tu apoyo uchas gracias

InuKi!

amiguita hermosa como estas?, bueno en verdad espero que muy bien, espero seguuir en contacto te mande un correo pero no se si te llego, de todas formas te lo mande mas tarde.

cuidate.

A todos y cada uno de los que leen mi historia.

Mil Gracias.

y por favor si me regalan un REVIW, para mi seria fenomenal me harian mi dia,

Cuidense.


	11. Mascaras

Hola de Nueva cuenta hoy por fin pude publicar un capitulo más de esta historia que estaba olvidada, ojala y sea de su agrado.

y en verdad una disculpa pero francament ela inspiracion se me habia idoa, ademas del trabajo y mi vida diaria me tenia muy agitada.

* * *

><p><strong>Mascaras<strong>

_**Cubrió tu máscara la horrible tara**_

_**de aparente virtud de niña buena,**_

_**mientras yo mantenía el alma ajena**_

_**de que adornabas con maldad tu tiara.**_

_**Candor que tiene cada cosa clara:**_

_**fue tu drama falaz, mi cruel condena;**_

_**me engañabas en cada negra escena**_

_**que dirigías con tu doble cara.**_

_**Con tus lágrimas falsas no me engañas;**_

_**palabras disfrazadas de sinceras;**_

_**letales son tus armas de artimañas.**_

_**Tus historias de eternas primaveras**_

_**que ocultan peligrosas telarañas,**_

_**en mí, ya no serán enredaderas**__**.**_

**Soneto de Jose Luis Calderon.,**

**:...:...::...::...::...:**

El sol se filtraba entre las cortinas ya estaba en su plenitud, dando directamente en la cara del joven que yacía completamente dormido sorprendentemente no fue el sol que le daba completamente en su cara lo que lo despertó sino más bien los ruidos de la puerta, se sentía mareado, sentía como todo a su alrededor se movía, con un poco de trabajo abrió poco a poco los ojos sentía un vacio algo extraño, además de un ligero sabor metálico en su boca pero no era esto lo que lo estaba molestando sino mas bien que se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama completamente desnudo sin recordar como había llegado a su habitación además de que en esta se filtraba un ligero aroma a canela, que él francamente detestaba, poco a poco a fue abriendo sus ojos y lo primero que alcanzo a ver fue que su habitación estaba todo hecho un desastre algunas cosas tiradas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar la fotografía de su novia volteada boca abajo.

Con pereza se vistió y fue a ver quien tocaba el timbre con total insistencia, no había reparado en nada en la nota que se encontraba a un lado de su cama.

-Hola Candy…-

-Hola Terry, ¿estás bien?, ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela?

-Qué hora es-fue lo único que se le ocurrió al joven

-Son las 02:00 de la tarde y por lo que veo apenas te estás levantando, que tienes te noto algo pálido.

-No ha de ser nada… pasa-añadió haciéndose a un lado para dejar que ingresara la chica.

-Y ya terminaste tu proyecto.

-El que…

-El proyecto que ibas a terminar con Marlow y la otra chica- Terry se quedo pensando tratando de recordar que paso a noche pero francamente no recordaba absolutamente nada, era como simplemente el día anterior no hubiese existido se sentía vacio.

:...::...::...::...::...::...:

Elisa Legan caminaba a pasos lentos y elegantes como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía con la cabeza en alto sin miedo a ser reconocida, no caminaba a ningún lugar especial francamente era lo que menos le importaba solamente quería tranquilizarse, pensar, y sabia que la mejor manera de controlarse era así caminando sin importarle lo demás tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, tantas decisiones y muy poco tiempo si de algo estaba segura Elisa Legan era que sus días estaban contados. ¿Porqué? o Como lo sabía, no era algo que le preocupara, en estos momentos lo único que le interesaba era saber qué relación tenia Neal Legan con Esmeralda, además de que estaba confundida, el verlo de nueva cuenta solamente había abierto viejas heridas y es que no hay manera posible de que te olvides que para tu progenitor solamente fuiste el pago de una deuda y eso le hacía enervar la sangre aunque no comprendía porque razón Neal estaba tan separado de todos quizás de su padre lo entendía pero de su madre… y cómo era posible que la gran señora Sara no tenía ni dos meses de haberse separado cuando ya estaba contrayendo nupcias la verdad no estaba segura que era lo que más la decepcionaba si su padre que había permitido que la humillaran peor que una chinche o su madre que por su ambición fue capaz de mandar 15 años de matrimonio al traste ella podía jurar que en esos tiempos sus padres eran felices ella creía en princesas encantadas, y príncipes azules, en el matrimonio perfecto, su madre era su todo para ella su ejemplo a seguir de niña siempre deseaba ser como ella ahora… ahora veía la vida diferente de lo único que le alegraba esta situación era saber que su hijo estaba lejos y en mejores manos, y que aunque en algún momento de su vida deseo que su familia conociera a su hijo ahora era solamente algo tan lejano como el mismo cielo.

Elisa estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se fijo cuando una hermosa dama salía de la tienda golpeándose directamente.

-Fíjate por donde caminas mugrosa-le indico la mujer en tono tajante al ver la ropa de la joven sin mirarla a la cara. Al contrario de la dama Elisa sintió como se le enchinaba la piel y un montón de sentimientos se agolpaban como espasmos intentando florecer. No era capaz de articular ninguna palabra ahí frente a ella estaba Sara Legand estaba tan hermosa como ella la recordaba quizás con un poco mas de años los cuales se ocultaban perfectamente tras el maquillaje.

-Quítate-dijo la mujer sin reparos y fue en ese instante que ambas mujeres se vieron directamente a la cara. Sara sentía desfallecer después de tanto tiempo… después de tanto sufrimiento frente a ella estaba.

-El…-Sara Legan se llevo ambas manos a su rostro para tratar de controlar las ganas de llorar y correr a abrazar a su hija

-Con su permiso señora-Elisa paso como si nada a un lado de su madre, Sara no podía salir de su asombro frente a ella había estado, su hija después de muchos años había vuelto a ver a su niña

-Sara querida te encuentras bien-añadió un hombre sacándola de su trance

- Eh...Si…vámonos-añadió ella con total sequedad.

::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

Cerca de Chicago a unos trescientos kilómetros se encontraba un rancho cerca de una pequeña colina, era un lugar apartado de todo, se respiraba el aire fresco del campo, en ese pequeño pueblo apartado de todo el mundo, solamente se divisaban dos casas una estaba en la cima de la colina y la otra estaba abajo mucho mas chiquita y era de madera.

-Vallo-grito el pequeño niño

-Nina… vallo-gritaba desesperado el pequeño

-Si, caballo

-Nina y mama-pregunto el pequeño con su carita curiosa

-Mama vendrá pronto, mientras vamos a estar nosotros aquí te gusta

-MM…quelo a mama.-dijo el pequeño abrazándose así mismo

-Corazón ya hemos hablado de eso

-Pelo…-el niño iba a volver a replicar pero al ver los ojos cansados de la mujer que lo traía en brazos decidió darse por vencido-Eta ben-dijo el pequeño cruzando los brazos.

-Jajaja… -se escucho de repente una risa estridente cerca

-Me imagino que usted es Dorothy verdad

-Si

-Y usted

-Digamos que por lo que veo este niño es el hijo de mi hermano Tom entonces sería su tío.

-Muchas gracias señor por permitirnos estar aquí a pesar de…-de repente al joven se le obscureció el rostro.

-Es mejor no hablar ahora de eso, venga le indicare su habitación

-Muchas gracias

::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

En un café en la zona sur de Chicago, se entretejía otros planes en la vida todo el mundo en algún momento llevamos una máscara que tarde o temprano era preciso dejarla a un lado, aliarse con algunos siempre es beneficioso, las causas cuando lo valen cuando la tajada es tan jugosa, el poder es lo que él desea y ella… anhela venganza.

-Digamos que me interesa tu plan-añadió el con una sonrisa de medio lado.- Que ganas tu en todo esto.

-Pues digamos que yo sé que lo que tu deseas es el poder…-el levanto una ceja incrédulo pero no porque lo haya sorprendido era claro su objetivo el poder-pero no creo que quieras ser el perro faldero de Esmeralda o si…- Ella no espero respuesta-No tu quieres todo el poder, sabes conozco a la perfección a la organización y si quieres llegar alto debes empezar a limpiar la casa, poco a poco, y en eso estoy dispuesta ayudarte.

-Pero aun no me dices en qué diablos pintas tú en todo esto, y que buscas.

-En verdad que te falta imaginación

- A que te refieres

- A que tú y yo sabemos precisamente bien quien es la Chicana, sabes perfectamente de lo que es capaz, y a que se dedican y sabes porque lo sé…

- Eras mercancía me imagino- En el rostro de la joven se vislumbro el coraje- fiuuu-silbo él sin descaro, así que el perro quiere morder a su amo.

-Ella jamás fue mi amo, y si quieres un consejo acepta mi ayuda,

-Por que lo he de hacer

- Simple solamente tienes a las dos peores personas de este mundo…

- y tú que eres, -le interrumpió-una mujer sin escrúpulos que me cito para ofrecerme mostrarme un acto de fe matando al trabajo de Marlow

-Eres igual y como te describió Elisa no niegan que son hermanos, incapaces de ensuciarse las manos

-Que sabes de ella

-Ahora si te interesa-añadió ella con un brillo en los ojos.

- déjate de tonterías y dime que sabes de ella

-Digamos que tenemos una conexión

- Que me estas tratando de decir

- no creí que fueras tan tonto Legan me decepcionas…- ella hizo una pausa dramática para después añadir- mira es simple Legan yo quiera venganza y tu poder pero el poder no lo vas a tener con Esmeralda cerca, vamos poco a poco ganándote la confianza de ella apoderándote o más bien recuperando lo que un día fue tuyo. Marlow no es de confiar una vez ya traiciono quien te dice que no lo va a volver a hacer y Esmeralda… puesss…. te lo dejo a tu criterio.

Niel no comento nada simplemente analizaba todo lo dicho por ella, algo de toda la conversación lo había intrigado y ese algo… era su hermana, de lo otro ya lo sospechaba desde la primera vez que ingreso en la casa de Esmeralda reconoció algunas cosas pertenecientes a la familia Legan.

Piénsatelo amor…-añadió ella parándose de golpe rodeando la silla para darle un beso en los labios.-por cierto no le cuentes a Esmeralda que Elisa Legan está viva y que está en Chicago.

::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

-Estas seguro que era ella

-Estoy completamente seguro…- se tomo su tiempo para beber su bebida y después agrego- Sara misma la delató

-No entiendo esa manía tuya de casarte con Sara Legan pero en fin…

-Corazón mi vida es asunto mío, además que mejor que yo como suegro

-Qué diablos dices

-Nada que no sea verdad o me vas a negar que te diviertes de maravilla con Neal mi adorado hijastro.-añado el hombre riendo de lado

-Bueno he de reconocer que es excelente en lo suyo-añadió con tanta pasividad- lo que nos interesa es saber donde se encuentra Elisa y de eso te vas a encargar tu

-Yo tirarme a mi hijastra que clase de ser humano seria-añadió en voz burlona el hombre

-Déjate de tonterías… ya que ambos sabemos que eres de todo menos un ser humano ya que lo que tú haces no es de humanos-

-No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado-añadió el hombre divertido

-Ese es tu problema querido… lo que nos interesa ahora es simple tenemos que quitar los clavos sueltos.

-Y hablando de clavos ya limpiaste la mugre de tu casa o te falta

-Aun no, pero pronto estará es parte de mi plan Legan creé que me va a poder manejar

-Entonces me imagino que él se encargara

-No exactamente…

-Entonces no entiendo

-Vamos se trata de limpiar la casa de ratas y tengo otra rata rubia ladina fastidiándome la he aguantado porque me ha servido de mucho.

-O.k. ahora comprendo, porque soportaste esa rata yo que tú la hubiera eliminado hace mucho,

-Créeme aun es útil, me tiene tanto miedo que no se atrevería de nueva cuenta a traicionarnos.

-Bueno dejando eso de un lado tenemos dos asuntos uno es los Gran chéster como vas hacer para quedarte con todo, y lo otro es exterminar la rata pelirroja pero primero hay que encontrarla.

-Lo primero déjamelo poco a poco ya tengo a alguien trabajando el asunto.

-Vaya con esa actitud en verdad creería que eres mi hija

-Soy tu hija y tu creación-añadió ella con Sorna

-Es verdad Esmeralda esos malditos ojos te delatan

-Yo también te amo padre-dijo la chica levantados del sillón donde se encontraba.-por cierto no tengo que recordar que esto nunca ha pasado.

-Claro hermosa, esta conversación nunca sucedió…

::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Terrance Gran chéster se encontraba Candy ayudándole con la limpieza, mientras él se dedicaba a preparar algo para comer juntos tenían rato que no pasaban un buen momento a solas, así que estaban muy dispuestos a disfrutarlas aun que el departamento de Terry especialmente el cuarto de este estuviera hecho un desastre.

-Bueno señorita es hora de comer

-Que hiciste

-Arroz blanco, y huevos duros-añadió apenado

-Perfecto añadió la chica.

-A veces me sorprendes.

-Por que

-Porque eres demasiado sencilla

-Así… y tu algo arrogante, pero sabes

-Que…

-Te amo

-Mmm… pues no te creo-añadió divertido

-Tu no me amas

-No-añadió tajante tratando de controlarse la risa-Te adoro.

-Mentiroso

-Me dice mentiroso señorita-añadió el acercándosele peligrosamente

-Si eres un mentiroso

-Venga para acá

-Atrápame si puedes-añadió ella divertida mientras corría por la casa para evitar que Terry la atrapara.

::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

Flammy estaba terminando de empacar, tenia los nervios a mil y no lo podía evitar después de tanto tiempo iban a volverse a encontrar su mente y su corazón jugaban cruelmente con ella, n o podía dejar de recordar cada momento compartido, la sensación de sus manos recorriéndole la piel, la sensación de sentirse plena, dentro de unas horas se iban a volver a encontrar.

Flammy calma… tu vas a ver a Candy no a él-se repetía constantemente, y cuando eso pasaba su corazón sangraba.

-Amor, ya estas lista

-Ya casi Brayan

-Flammy

-Dime…

-Se bien que sonora apresurado pero quiero que sepas que te amo

-Brayan…yo…

-Déjame terminar por favor

-Quiero que sepas que eres la mujer más maravillosa que puede haber en esta vida y se bien que no te merezco, que soy un pecador por querer llevarme un pedazo de cielo, por favor Flammy acepta ser mi esposa.

-Yo…Yo…-Flammy se sentía nerviosa, pero sobre todo se sentía vil, se sentía una basura porque a pesar de que Brayan era atento, tierno, cariñoso, atractivo debía de reconocerlo, no era él… Brayan no ha logrado que él se vaya de su vida- yo…

-No tienes que responderme ahora-añadió él apresuradamente al ver el predicamento de ella al verla llorar era lo que más lamentaba no le agradaba verla llorar, él la amaba quería hacerla feliz, pero también no era ningún tonto sabía que había alguien más dentro del corazón de ella, sabía que era otro el que estaba dentro de ella pero el tenia la esperanza de que algún día, todo lo que ellos han compartido sea suficiente para que él otro sea parte del olvido de ella, porque aunque ella no lo quiera reconocer el es su dueño.- Piénsalo por favor.-añadió con mirada suplicante mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular de la joven- prométeme que lo pensaras…-decía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas- no es momento de llorar… ven te ayudo a terminar por que se nos hace tarde si... perdóname por hacerte llorar.

-No perdóname tú… es que…-ella suspiro- me tomo de sorpresa es todo.

::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::

La temperatura de los cuerpos estaba empezando a subir, Candy y Terry se besaban como si se de eso dependiera su existencia, el cuerpo de ella se amoldaba perfectamente en el de él, ese beso les sabia a gloria, en esa simple caricia que prontamente no era suficiente poco a poco se fue tornando un poco más exigente, literalmente se estaban comiendo a besos, poco a poco las manos de ella empezaban a viajar como si tuvieran conciencia propia, sobre la ropa de él, acariciaba su espalda, el por su parte no se quedaba atrás se exploraban sus cuerpos con intensidad, ¿se amaban? Si, se deseaban… también, para Candy era algo nuevo todo su cuerpo parecía estar quemándose con cada roce, de él, con cada caricia sentía que perdía la cabeza, todo su cuerpo temblaba pero no era de frio, ya que sentía como algo dentro de ella quemaba, cada instante sus cuerpos estaban más compenetrados, más cercanos, poco a poco el fue introduciendo sus manos sobre la blusa de ella, acariciando sus piel desnuda, con ese tacto Candy se sentía estremecer, y algo que la joven jamás creyó posible sentir, en un instante sus ropas estorbaban no pensaban, en ese instante dejaron de pensar, solamente sentían… internaban a un juego que los estaba llevando lentamente a la locura, se besaban con tanta fuerza y tanto placer como si el cuerpo la boca y su cuello, fueran agua.

-Can…Candy-añadió Terry con voz ronca debido al momento su cuerpo estaba excitado, y no lo podía evitar Candy era una mujer maravillosa no solamente físicamente si no internamente, y también había descubierto una nueva faceta de ella, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, se estaba dejando llevar y eso él sabía que no estaba bien.

-Dime-añadió ella sin separarse

-Esto no…está bien…-añadió titubeante, con un esfuerzo sobre humano logro separarse

-Lo…siento…yo

-No te preocupes yo también lo deseo, créeme preciosa, te deseo… pero sobre todo el deseo te amo, y porque te amo, este no es el momento y tu y yo lo sabemos. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea algo épico y especial que tú recuerdes para toda la vida.

-Gracias Terry-añadió ella sonrojada recordando lo que hace poco estuvo por pasar.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron entre besos y caricias, pero sin pasar a más, después de un rato se dedicaron a ver películas sentadas en el sillón, querían estar juntos compartir ese momento que tenían para ellos solos.

****.*****

El lugar se encontraba en penumbras, hacia frio así que el joven decidió levantarse las solapas de la gabardina y con paso lento decidió cruzar la zona debía reconocer que era sumamente exclusiva, no cualquier persona se podía dar el lujo de ingresar a ese lugar, se fija por ambos lados para ver si no ha sido detectado.

A lo lejos se escucha el chirrear de unas llantas, no tiene mucho tiempo y se aprovecha de la obscuridad para ocultarse tras un poste de luz, dos minutos más tarde ve claramente como camioneta cavalier negra y vidrios polarizados se detiene a solamente unos cuantos metros más delante de él; le lugar le da una excelente vista sin querer dio con el lugar ideal, de la cavalier salen dos tipos altos vestidos de negro, uno de ellos sujeta algo, tiene que agudizar la vista para identificar que lo que esta jalando del interior es una mujer no mayor a los 23 años, la tratan como si fuese igual que un costal de harina, lo poco que alcanza a ver es que tiene serias cortadas en varias partes del rostro, pero aun así es hermosa.

En estos momentos es cuando quisiera mandar todo al diablo, pero sin embargo se tiene que conformar con apretar fuertemente sus puños para aguantar la frustración ya que sabe que haciéndose el héroe nada va a ganar, estos tipos operan con total impunidad protegidos por algunos cuantos, de nada sirve intentarla salvar si lleva todas las de perder.

20 minutos más tarde los tipos salen con otra chica a lo que no necesita ser genio para saber que va a pasar con ella, o lo que ya paso… ha sido lo mismo desde hace un mes y aun no es suficiente para sus jefes aun no es sólido. Aunque esto sea frustrante sabe que es cierto aún falta mucho, si quieren acabar con esto necesitan a los grandes aquellos que operan bajo las sombras.

****.***

Rose Mary se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, ahora por fin comprendía que no tenia salida, ahora ya no había vuelta atras, se sentía peor que una cucaracha, desde el día que entrego el video film, no había querido salir de su departamento, sabía que no podía huir ya lo había intentado sin buenos resultados.

Hola querida- se escucho una voz en la entrada

Ho.. ¿Qué haces aquí Neal?- contesto molesta

Quiero divertirme, tu no- comento con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios

No… lárgate- comento gritando.

Y si no quiero que-comento acercándose más a ella

Alejate o grito

Grita todo lo que quieras no hay nadie que te escuche-comento el acercándola más a su cuerpo, Rose Mary no pudo evitar temblar, tenia miedo.

Tienes miedo

No… Sueltame- volvió ella a gritar pero él no la escuchaba al contrario reía, pareciera que el dolor de ella la excitara más, la tenía entre sus brazos y sin ninguna delicadeza la tumbo en el sillón, ella inmediatamente intento salir corriendo pero él la tomo del cabello impidiendo su huida, en ese momento Rose Mary perdió toda fuerza de voluntad y mientras el tomaba su cuerpo ella se terminaba de romper como si de una simple muñeca se tratara, miles de recuerdos crueles pasaron por su mente, recuerdos de su niñez donde un hombre mayor la visitaba constantemente ella no tenía más que ocho años una niña que debía jugar con muñecas, ya sabía lo que era sentir su cuerpo hecho mujer golpes y gritos aparecieron en su mente, el miedo y el asco que eso le producía. Todo era exactamente igual pero ahora ya no tenía 8 años, tenía 23 pero aun así se sentía tan indefensa, tan sublime e irreal le parecía ese instante.

Sabes eres muy buena en esto.- Comento él mientras se terminaba de arreglar.

Eres asqueroso

Y antes no te lo parecía-comento el tomándola del rostro para besarla por la fuerza.

Ya déjame en paz, ahora lárgate-comento furiosa.

Claro, no se te olvide que mañana no debes faltar querida.

-Mañana

-Si, mañana.-

Rose Mary iba a preguntar por que, pero en eso recordo que mañana era el ultimo dia escolar y por lo tanto era la presentacion del dichoso video film.

* * *

><p>Hola con este apitulo vuelvo de nueva cuenta al ruedo, de tal manera espero que sea de su agrado aunque no prometo actualizar muy frecuente solament espero que mi trabajo me de un respiro.<p>

Bueno si les gusto o tienen alguna recomendacion por fiss... dejenME UN review por fisss.


	12. NOTA

NOTA:

Hola!

Antes que nada les quiero enviar un cordial saludo, asi mismo me DISCULPO con ustedes por el retraso con la historia, y al mismo tiempo agradecerles por sus hermosos mensajes apenas hoy los estoy viendo. chicas las historias, ALICIA, ROSAS PURPURAS Y AMOR &OBSECIÓN, no las he podido continuar debido a que estuve un tiempo de descanso obligatorio, y apesar de que yo queria aprovechar ese descanso ya que durante todo un mes no vine a trabajar pero una la compu d emi hermano chafeo y la otra apenas podia permanecer despierta, y si le avance un poco en los capitulos de cada una pero los tengo en una libreta, y la verdad no he tenido tiempo de pasarlas en compu, ya que al regresar de mi descanso obligatorio, el trabajo se me fue al triple...estoy que me vuelvo más que loca con él, asi que en verdad una MEGA DISCULPA, pero primeramente DIOS, espero publicarles aunque sea un capitulo de alguna, no les digo de cual por que no quiero comprometerme ( la que tenga más reviews)... y luego no poderles cumplir con esa.

Bueno muchas gracias a todas por sus mensajitos que la verdad me animan a continuar mi historia, y en verdad la proxima semana les regalo un capito de Alicia o Rosas Purpuras.

Un abrazo a todas y que dios me las cuide y las proteja.

Att:

Princesstar


End file.
